Longing
by Hollowtip
Summary: The long road of overcoming adversities only to find each other in the end.. It all comes full circle. ENDING SPOILERS/POST GAME.
1. Decided

**Hi, i've never done this before. I wanted to see how hard it was :P go easy on me.**

**

* * *

**

_Vanille knew she was dreaming. As she laid her eyes upon the pink haired beauty before her she could almost hear time itself screeching to a stop. The older woman smiled at her. It took Vanilles breath away. Lightnings hand came down to caress the side of Vanilles face, a move that made her shudder. "Why was her hand so cold.."_

It was at that moment that the young woman's eyes shot open. Despite the fact that her face had moved from the animal skin she had been sleeping into a cold pile of dirt, there was still warm sweat lining her forehead.

It was rather rare that she was awake before her partners. Looking around she still saw everyone sleeping in their makeshift beds in the form of a circle around a fire that had gone out hours previous. Everyone except for one person in particular... The sun had still not risen, but the sky was light blue and pink on the plains of the Archylte Steppe. Vanille stood as quietly as she could and made her way to a small lake that was near their camp.

Kneeling at the water's edge she cupped some of the cool water and splashed it against her face. The dreams she'd been having for the last few weeks were growing more common. Biting her lip, Vanille closed her eyes. All she could see were those piercing blue eyes staring back at her. She indulged in this for a while.

Lightning Farron. Vanille couldn't help but smile. From the very moment she laid eyes on Lightning she found that she couldn't take them off. She was so enraptured with every movement she made. The way she fought so fluidly, strong and efficient. She had a cold exterior that Vanille was confident she could crack, had she the opportunity to do so. There were times she had seen this lapse in Lightnings persona, usually whenever Serah came up. There was so much passion there, so much love to be had. She sighed and stared out towards the horizon. The sun was just making its first appearance, reflecting off the lake and making Vanille squint. "I'm gonna do it.." She muttered to herself as she turned and headed back for camp.

* * *

People were stirring at camp. Vanille met eyes with Fang, who said nothing but obvious releif rushed over her face. Vanille didn't think she was gone that long, but it hadn't gone unnoticed by her childhood friend. She knew Fang got uneasy when she was out of her sight. She half smiled and sat next to her, muttering a low apology. It appeared everyone was waiting for the lookout to come back. The leader.. The unequivocal focus of Vanille's little world.

It was then that she appeared into the small clearing. "We need to get going, we're already behind.." She spoke it as a command before heading off first onto the trail. Vanille sat transfixed staring after her, her stomach swimming uneasily. To her, Lightnings words flowed out like a beautiful symphony. Snow, Sazh and Hope began groggily after her wordlessly. It wasn't until then that she realized that Fang was staring at her, a smirk growing more pronounced on her face.

"What?" Vanille asked shortly, getting to her feet and starting off towards the others. Fang got to her feet too and walked alongside her.

"You know exactly _what_." followed by a low chuckle.

Vanille felt her face flush and narrowed her eyes. She began walking faster. This only amused Fang more, as she was practically stomping away from her like an angry child.

She felt Fangs hand grab her arm and she came to a stop. "I don't like seeing you like this, Love"

Vanille just stared down at her feet.

Fang smiled softly down at the girl, "Just.. Be yourself. I don't think I've ever seen you say more than three words to the girl before. How do you expect her to notice you?"

Vanille only nodded. She knew Fang was right. It just seemed every time she opened her mouth around Lightning her throat closed up before any sound came out. She would definitely have to work on that.

"Why don't you go after her tonight when she takes watch? It wouldn't kill her to have some company anyways, she says about three words a day total" Fang snorted.

Vanille shuddered, "I.. I dont know.."

"Well, think about it.. Come on we better catch up"

They started off at a quicker pace.

Thinking about it, she hadn't really been herself lately. Ever since the dreams started it felt for the first time in her life that she was really missing something. She always had companionship in Fang, her whole entire life, but she was growing up. She needed more. She longed to have someone hold her. Smirking to herself, she knew who that _someone_ was.

As they were catching up to the rest, they had noticed a few of the team were engaged in a fight. An Uridimmu pack, easy prey. Vanille watched Lightning fly through the air, performing a spectacular backflip while shooting and killing one of the feral creatures. Her mouth slightly gaping open, she shook her head and regained her focus. Grabbing her binding rod from the pelt it hung from behind her, she gripped it tightly and decided right then and there that she would make a point to talk to the spellbinding woman. Alone. Tonight.

* * *

It was a long day. They had made a lot of progress though, almost reaching the mines. The sun hung low and the sky grew darker by the minute. There was a good amount of commotion as the camp was set up hastily. Fire being started and the smell of the days kills starting to cook. Furs being laid out for beds for the night. Hope complaining about a scraped knee he's gotten earlier. Snow's barking laughter as he told Sazh a rather tasteless joke.

All of this noise was lost on Vanille. She sat near the makeshift fire pit on a boulder and watched the flames shoot up chaotically. Her heart hadn't regained its full regularity since she decided she was going to put everything on the line tonight. She sat, going over in her head several different things she could try making conversation with, usually disregarding them.

She broke her gaze from the fire and looked up lazily. She had not realized how dark it got. In the distance she saw a red cape walking away from the fire, off into the trees, gone. She gasped. This was it, now or never. She only realized she was on her feet when she heard Fang's voice in her ear.

"Go on.. " she spoke lowly, "Be yourself, tell her how you feel."

Vanille took a deep breath and began moving her legs, not looking at Fang. Fearing she would lose her nerve. She started walking way from the camp. _This would not be something she would face later._


	2. Face it now

**Oh this is quite fun :) Appreciate all feedback, please remember this is my first time, be gentle :) I will come back and revise this chapter more properly later on. I wanted to get it up before work. Enjoy

* * *

**

_It was such a beautiful night._

The moon was bright in a cloudless night sky. The sounds from the camp grew dim and eventually disappeared. Vanille stepped slowly through the terrain, noticing that the further she had gotten away from camp the heavier her legs had become. She was not scared, no. Growing up on Gran Pulse had actually toughened Vanille up a lot, she knew everything she needed to know to survive and take down most beasts on her own, thanks to Fang. This was actually one of her favorite places to be after the sun went down. The smells and sounds of nature helped to calm her over exaggerated heart as she played through more scenarios in her head. She still didn't know what to say once she found her..

She listened to Fangs advice play back in her head as she trecked on. Wondering idly what on earth Lightning would do all night, she miscalculated a jump off of a ledge and ended up landing on her backside. Sitting there a moment, mildly thunderstruck, Vanille began giggling as she got to her feet picturing Lightning, the definition of grace, and herself, falling on her backside on a regular basis for no particular reason. Her mood began to pick up as she pressed on.

* * *

She _knew_ she had heard something.

Lightning drew her gunblade from its holster, folding it effortlessly into her favorite gun and she began backtracking. She moved slowly through the trees making little to no noise whatsoever. This is what she lived for, the hunt. Gran pulse had actually turned out to be somewhere Lightning could see herself growing very fond of. The sweet manufactured safety of Cocoon seemed boring to her now in comparison. All this training she had received from the Guardian Corps, and she finally had somewhere to put it to good use. She sighed softly, _If only... If only I were here on better circumstances._

Lightning did not allow herself to be distracted for long. She heard small, erratic footfalls coming closer to her. Closing her eyes she leaned against the nearest tree and let her senses take over. Raising her gun she waiting until the perfect moment, and like a flash of light darted out into the oncoming sound, pointing her gun directly between the two eyes of.. Vanille? Shock crossed her face, and a small gasp escaped from her slightly parted lips.

Vanille froze in place, her green eyes growing wide as they met the blue ones. Had Lightning pulled the trigger Vanille was positive she would have died a happy woman. She raised her hands into the air as if Lightning had just caught a bank robber, giggling nervously. Lightning sighed, pointing her gun at the sky and dropping her arm.

"What are you doing, Vanille?" she grumbled as she took a more relaxed stance. Vanille opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out so Lightning continued, "Alright, let's go. I'll take you back to camp."

Lightning had already started walking ahead when Vanille finally found her voice.

"N-No.. I came to keep you company." She all but squeaked. Her voice far more hoarse than she had expected it to be.

"I don't need company." Lightning blurted out far colder than she had intended, trying to make up for that she followed with, "Besides, it's kind of dangerous out here you know.."

Vanille giggled, taking a few more steps towards Lightning, "Dangerous? This is my home. And.. Everyone needs company sometimes.."

Lightning squinted at the girl, scrutinizing her features in search of ulterior motives. She found none. Sighing, she figured she would have an easier time just allowing the girl to come with her. Besides, she didn't feel like hurting any ones feelings tonight. She brought her free hand up to her forehead and move her bangs from her eyes, this was enough to make Vanille's heart stammer.

"Fine, just.. stay close.." she said before heading off in the direction she'd appeared from. Vanille was _more_ than willing to oblige.

* * *

In general, the night was uneventful. A few skirmishes here and there with much weaker beasts, that Lightning made quick work of. Vanille tripping and falling, and at one point walking directly into Lightning because she didn't realize she had stopped. Vanille had to work hard not to laugh at herself. She knew she looked like a fool. She knew if Fang were watching her she'd probably be laughing hysterically. But she didn't care. She felt amazing trailing this beautiful woman all night. Just being near her felt like enough.. but she knew this wasn't her mission. Her mind raced, grasping at twigs, trying desperately to come up with something absolutely brilliant to say.

It was then that Lightning approached a break in the trees. There was a steep hill leading to the edge of a cliff overhanging a large body of water. Turning around, Vanille saw that you could almost see every inch of the Archylte Steppe from this vantage point. The moon hung directly in the middle of the sky and it casted long shadows from the trees against the already dark landscape around her. Lightning jumped onto one of the boulders resting at the top of the cliff before sitting on it. Her body was glowing softly in the moonlight. Vanille hesitated before sitting on a rock next to her.

"We're.. resting?" Vanille stammered. The first words she'd spoken to the woman all night since they joined forces.

Lightning smirked looking down at the water. "You don't think I stay on my feet _all_ night, do you?"

Vanille brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her head on her knee, staring at the woman. After a few beats she crooned, "It's beautiful.."

Lightning only nodded, looking solemn. The wind whisking at the fringe of her hair.

"So.. do you sleep?" Vanille asked, starting to feel more comfortable.

A half smile, "Not tonight, but you should. You're going to be tired tomorrow."

"I'm.. not tired." No, she wasn't tired. She was actually absolutely exhausted. But she decided she wouldn't waste a single moment with this woman, even if it meant sacrificing sleep.

"Lightning?", the woman moved her head to lock eyes with Vanille who continued, "What are you always thinking about?"

It had come out all wrong, Vanille didn't want to appear nosy.

The soldier paused, taking a deep breath before speaking. "Everything that's brought me to this point. Serah.." She cut off narrowing her eyes appearing lost in thought, she couldn't figure out why she'd confided to the girl.

Vanille hadn't expected to even get a response. "You know, I bet Serah doesn't blame you."

Lightning sighed, "No, she had better not. This is all Snow's fault." A dark laugh escaped her lips. "And even if she had never been made into a L'Cie, he'd still be taking her from me."

Vanille was stunned. Lightning was opening up to her. Lightning.. didn't want to be alone? They sat in silence for a long moment, listening to the water crash against the cliff below.

"What about you?" Vanille asked timidly "Won't you be getting married..?"

Lightning opened her mouth to answer this, and closed it again. She diverted her eyes to think. She had never actually given this thought. Come to think of it, she'd never found herself attracted to any men. She had certainly dated before, in her early teens but there was nothing serious to be had there. A long period of time had passed as she thought on this. Glancing back over to Vanille she saw that her eyes had shut and her breathing grew steady. Lightning smiled to herself. _What an awkward way to fall asleep_.

Watching the still figure of Vanille, Lightning realized it wasn't so bad having company, someone to talk to. She actually felt a little better just having the interaction. A cold breeze blew and a shiver ran through Vanille's body. Lightning frowned at this and stood, removing the red cape she had always worn. An honor to wear in the Guardian Corps, she had gotten it when she was promoted to Sergeant. She draped the cloak softly around Vanille's shoulders. Unable to stop herself, she brushed a few stray hairs out of Vanille's face. "_What a beautiful girl" _she thought to herself, feeling stupid she'd never taken the proper time to look at Vanille before. The night sky was growing lighter. "_Maybe she'd like to keep me company again sometime.._" she thought to herself, making a note to invite her to do so sometime during the day. Silently she wondered where all these.. human feelings were sprouting up from.

* * *

Vanille awoke, shocked she'd fallen asleep in the first place. She opened her eyes and gasped. She was laying at the camp, on her fur. The others were silently sleeping. Horrified, she looked around for any sign of Lightning, "_Was it a dream?!_" she thought when her eyes finally landed on Fang, who was wearing a satisfied grin.

"How did I get _here_?!" Vanille whispered loudly.

Placing an hand on Vanilles arm to calm her down, and trying to contain her laughter so she did not wake anyone, she replied coolly, "I don't know how you did it in one night Love."

"Did what?!" Vanille bit her tongue to keep from yelling.

"About an hour ago your soldier carried you in here bridal style." The chuckle finally escaping from Fang's throat.

Vanille sat up and her jaw dropped open. _She, carried me?_

Around her neck a long thick piece of red cloth slid down around her a few inches. Vanille clutched at it. Her heart threatening to burst out of her chest. She saw the implications that Fang was picking up on and she turned bright red.

_This can't be real.._


	3. Blindsided

**Thank you for the positive feedback! I appreciate all reviews, but I'd like to also remind people that this story will at some point take "M" turns. I assure you I intend to do this with as much respect and tastefulness as I can, as to not ruin the story. Jeez i kinda feel like i butchered this chapter.I will probably come back and look over this again. It'd be horrible to end up ruining my own story lol Oh well, Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

The sun had still not broken the horizon. Vanille was once again crouched at the water's edge, desperately trying to wash some sense of memory into her brain. Last night, Lightning had held her and she had absolutely no memory of the event. She pouted morosely.

Fang had joined her on her morning ritual to the lake. She sat beside Vanille who was now inspecting the thick long cape the soldier had lent her last night.

Fang looked over her shoulder, "Um.. Vanille..?" She reached over and touched the girls leg to get her attention.

"What?" Vanille spoke softly, glancing slowly over to Fang, and then following her eyes. Sadness turning to panic in a split second, when she saw another figure approaching them. Jumping to her feet immediately, she fumbled with the cape, trying to fold it orderly before Lightning had reached her. _That would be the only reason she'd be coming to look for me.. right?_

The soldier stopped in front of the girl, folding her arms and looking down at her. _"Why did she look so nervous?"_

"Did you sleep okay?" A smile creeping to her lips. Lightning had a much more relaxed manner today. Probably more relaxed and friendly looking than Vanille had ever seen her.

Vanille dropped her eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep. You didn't.. have to carry me.." As she said this, she handed Lightning her cape back. Lightning fixed it over her shoulder, checking to make sure it was straight.

"Well, you needed your rest didn't you." Lightning diverted her eyes momentarily, her face changing ever so slightly, Vanille couldn't put her finger on the emotion there. "I'd hate for you to be too tired to keep me company tonight." She continued. Vanille had to use every ounce of strength to keep her face straight.

Lightning couldn't understand this awkward feeling she felt. She'd never asked for companionship before. She felt comfortable around Vanille. That was it, Right? She looked up to meet Vanille's eyes and had immediately regretted it. There were so many silent questions in the younger girls eyes. Questions, and a deep sinking feeling. She could feel herself getting lost in them.

"Um, we should get going. We have the mines to get through today." Lightning said abruptly, her voice changing into the commanding voice she usually used to intimidate people, as she spun on her heel and walked back to the camp. _"What was THAT?!" She silently scolded herself._

Vanille simply stood there dumbstruck. Numb. Had she really just shared that moment with Lightning? She felt Fangs arm come around her shoulders as she was whisked forward, now walking without even realizing it.

"I think she likes ya, Darling." Fang purred into her ear teasingly.

Vanille turned red immediately. Though she was full of doubt at Fangs conclusion, she wanted more than anything to believe it.

* * *

Mah'habara. Cold, damp, and dark. This certainly wasn't Vanille's favorite place on Gran Pulse. However it was the only outlet to the Archeylte Steppe coming from Oerba. Vanille was extremely knowledgeable about this area. However today of all days she was a walking basket case. She tried to stay towards the head of the pack today. Her eyes resting on the back of the pink haired woman's head whenever permissible. This resulted in Vanille accidentally tripping Hope not once, but _twice_. The second time resulting in a nose bleed taking him out of commission until he could get it under control.

Fang's low chuckle could be heard from a distance. She had been watching this all play out before her. Vanille was taking on the characteristics of a lost puppy and it was getting worse as the day went on. _"And now she's causing casualties." _Fang couldn't wipe the smile from her face, she had been waiting a long time to watch Vanille finally fall in love with someone_, _She just couldn't have anticipated how cute it would be to watch.

After getting off of Atomos, Fang and Vanille simply smiled at each other. They knew even the natives of Cocoon would be impressed by the Sulyya Springs. The group entered the cave, and the Oerban's watched the wonder cross their faces one by one. It was covered in hundreds of different green plants and flowers of the like the majority of the party had never seen before. Some emitting light, some with foreign peaceful bugs hovering near them. The patches of land hung off the sides of the walls at uneven heights, causing a chaotic spiral staircase effect. Even Lightning looked pleased with the place.

"We'll stay here, set up camp. I'll have a look around." She turned and jumped up to a higher platform, disappearing as Vanille stared after her.

The soldiers head was rattled. She needed some time alone to think. She had not been able to shake the feelings that were growing inside of her, for the first time. Drawing her gunblade, she looked around cautiously. From what she could see this cave held little to no danger. She approached the far wall of the cave and took a closer look at the at the plants that had inhabited this foreign area. Watching the lights dance off the wall her thoughts couldn't help returning to Vanille. _What did it all mean? She had never been brought up short by merely looking into someones eyes before. _

She couldn't deny that Vanille had beautiful eyes, but was she attracted to her? Her of all people in all of her 21 years? Lightning brought her blade up quickly, the lights of the cave flashing in many directions off of the cold steel as she stabbed it into a nearby tree and sat down against it. She found herself thinking about how soft Vanille's skin had felt when she carried her back to camp the night before. She thought about the ghost of smile that Lightning would _swear _was growing on the younger girls face as she slept and she couldn't help smiling herself. The way her sweet foreign accent rolled off of her tongue naturally. How soft Vanille's lips looked... a shudder ran down Lightning's spine. She felt warm thinking about the girl. Her eyes slid closed as she silently tried to manage the butterflies in her stomach.

Back at the camp, everyone was pretty exhausted after the trip they took today. Food was cooked and most everyone fell asleep after eating. Vanille and Fang alone were still awake. Vanille was sitting, her attention completely focused in the fire. Fang on the other hand stared directly at red head.

"Vanille.."

"I know.." Vanille sighed. She was procrastinating.

Growing impatient Fang stood up, dragging Vanille up to her feet as well with a small protesting squeak. She gently nudged Vanille in the direction that Lightning departed in. Vanille giggled softly and turned around sticking her tongue out at her best friend before starting to climb.

Finally pulling her body completely onto the next platform, Vanille praying silently that Lightning had not climbed any higher. She brushed some dirt off her skirt and looked around, her body freezing when her eyes fell onto an outstretched leg on the floor. Her heart dropped thinking the worst, and she rushed over to investigate further. As she got closer, she saw that Lightning was leaning against a tree, with one knee pulled up to her chest, her head leaning back to rest against the trunk. Eyes closed, a peaceful expression. Her breath even.

Relief washed over Vanille, but it was shortly taken over by wonder. _How beautiful she looked when she was asleep. _Vanille did not want to disturb her.. but at the same time.. she just needed to get a closer look.

Against her better judgment Vanille sat down beside Lightning, careful not to disturb her rest. She scooted closer to the sleeping beauty and peered over her shoulder. _Perfection_. She could feel how warm Lightning's body was, it made her stomach do back flips. She had never been this close to the woman before.. Well.. when she was awake at least. A solo lock of hair went airborne everytime Lightning exhaled, biting her lip Vanille reached over to gently prod it out of the way, trying dearly not to even brush Lightning's skin with her fingertips.

Just then, Lightning shifted her body, her head falling to the side landing directly on Vanille's shoulder and wonder turned immediately into horror. Vanille internally cursed herself. She had known this was a bad idea. She was stuck, and she would be _caught_ in this position. Her mind frantic she desperately tried to figure out a way to get out of this, however she came to no conclusion. Resigned, she closed her eyes and decided she had to make the best of it. Inhaling deeply she caught the full scent of Lightning's hair. It smelled sweet, though she could not place exactly what scent it was. Perhaps a combination of scents.. Whatever it was it put her at ease. She moved her head closer to Lightning's and she could feel it lulling her to sleep. Her body giving way into slumber.. she did not want to fight it. Lightning was shifting again but she paid no notice to it. She was nearly there, she could almost see her dreams begin.. when she felt a warm hand brush the hair from her eyes.

It took every ounce of strength Vanille had to not cry out in shock. She had to force herself to keep breathing. She did not want to let on that she was still awake. But then she felt the hand cup her face and she felt her heart leap out of her chest. Her eyes fluttered open to lock with wide blue ones. Again Vanille gasped, when she realized just how close Lightning's face was to her.

Lightning laughed once without volume, just exhaling, smiling widely, her warm breath crashing against Vanille's face like a freight train, her heart was playing a magnificent drum solo. "You surprised me.." Lightning almost whispered, her voice coming out raspy. The soldier's expression was unidentifiable to Vanille, she had never seen Lightning smile like that, it was beauty beyond imagining. Vanille had to bite her lip to keep from whimpering. Words were beyond her at this point. She truly thought she might faint if she tried. This action did not go unnoticed by by the older woman, Lightning's eyes read Vanille's face and fell upon her lips. Vanille went rigid.

Lightning met Vanille's eyes once more before letting hers close. She inched forward so slowly, as if asking for permission from a lover. Vanille only just knew what was happening before it happened. One sharp pant escaped her before she felt Lightning's lips brush against her own. Vanille's eyes fell shut as she closed the distance between them. It was pure bliss. It was everything she'd ever dreamed of and more. Lightning's lips tasted so sweet, and felt so soft moving in synchronization against hers. There was nothing forceful here, neither side more dominant than the other. Just pure affection emanating between the two women. They broke apart and came together again and again. Vanille could not get enough of this, her hand came up to brush aside the fringe that framed Lightning's face. Lightning's hand felt for Vanille's finding it and interlocking their fingers gently. The feel of Lightnings flesh made Vanille whimper softly into the soldier's mouth, causing the hair the back of Lightnings neck to stand up.

Using all of her self control Lightning gently broke the kiss, resting her forehead against Vanille's. Immediately they found each other locked in a loving gaze. There was no words to say. Their faces were flushed, they were both breathing heavily now. Vanille rested her head on Lightning's shoulder, not knowing what else to do. Lightning smiled, putting her free arm around Vanille, and rested her head on the younger girls head, her eyes falling closed. In silence, they continued holding hands. The older woman exploring the younger woman's hand. Tracing its outline, learning its every shape and contour until the movement ceased. The two bodies were both breathing evenly..


	4. Escalation

**Wow! 1000 views in 2 days! Thank you everyone, I only hope you love this story as much as I do. Skipping Taejins Tower, never found it very romantic anyways :P Probably should say that this will end up involving spoilers afterall. I have been following the storyline very loosely. Keep the reviews a coming :) I try to reply to most of them. This Chapter was written to Deadmau5 - I Remember if you'd like some mood music to read this to. :) Like the story? LEAVE REVIEWS :D  
**

* * *

Vanille slowly opened her eyes. She found both of her arms were wrapped around Lightnings waist. _Perfection in my arms._ The soldier was still sleeping. She could feel her chest rise and fall rhythmically, a faint smile resting on her lips. Vanille sat in silence and watched the lights reflect off of her lovers face. She had never seen anything so beautiful in her young life. Not able to resist long, she brought a hand to Lightnings face, tracing a finger down her jaw line gently. She watched as the smile on Lightning's face grew more pronounced. She was a lethal weapon, a skilled assassin. Years upon years of military training under her belt, and she melted at the touch from this young girl.

Vanille sighed contently, wondering what time it was. In the back of her mind she felt uneasy about today. They would be arriving at Oerba today, she was afraid of what they would find. It had been 500 years since she had been to her native village, and they had yet to find a single human form since they returned to Gran Pulse. Her forehead creased with worry. _What had happened..?_

Vanille felt a light squeeze on her hand. Shaking her other thoughts away she peered over to see that Lightning had woken up. "Are you okay?"

The soldiers voice made Vanille forget her worries instantly. "I've never felt better.", the girl replied softly as Lightning sat up and stretched. Vanille sat forward as well. She noticed then that at some point during the night the soldier had pulled her cape across them both. The gesture made Vanille's heart melt.

"It feels like we slept in." Lightning spoke, but she sounded amused about it. Her smile never faulting as she stood up and pulled her weapon from the tree trunk, folding it down and holstering it. She offered a hand to Vanille, which she took and was soon pulled to her feet as well. Stumbling forward slightly, her thoughts still making her mind dizzy, Lightning caught and steadied her, a hand on each shoulder.

Peering down into the wide green eyes before her, she felt helpless again, but this time she liked it. Her nerves getting the best of her she hesitated before leaning down to kiss Vanille again. It was a sweet peck, but something kept her close afterwords. Her face lingering close she felt Vanille close the distance again, holding it longer. She felt the smaller girls hands come to rest on on her stomach. This caused her breath to hitch into Vanille's slightly parted lips. Inwardly she cursed herself as she pulled away _knowing_ there was no time for this, not yet anyways. Slowly they started walking back together, side by side. Their hands brushing together a few times before Lightning encased the smaller girls hand in her own.

Vanille smiled to herself, she would never hear the end of this.

* * *

The camp was packed by the time they had arrived back. Leaning against rocks the rest of their party waited when they appeared at the top of the upper level. Lightning jumped down to the lower level first and turned around to carefully lift Vanille down onto her feet. Vanille's face was stained red. She looked up to meet Fang's eyes and she had to immediately cut off her breathing to keep from laughing at the expression she was met with. She thought perhaps if Fang's eyebrows traveled any higher onto her forehead they would disappear into her hairline.

"Hey sis, where were _you _two ladies all night?" A throaty snicker, from the meat head.

Lightning walked by Snow wordlessly, intentionally throwing an elbow into the middle of his chest hard knocking him back a few steps. While he recovered Hope and Sazh began after their leader. Fang waited for Vanille at the back of the pack, her eye brows had still not dropped.

"Well?" Fang asked in a low tone..

Vanille burned brighter, she didn't know where to start.

Fang's voice turned dangerous. "Do I have to tickle it out of you..?"

"Faaaang.." Vanille whined. She knew her friend wasn't kidding. She hitched her arm in Fangs and leaned up to her as they walked, whispering details as she was turning a deep shade of purple at this point.

"Damn." Fang spoke aloud, sounding impressed. "Didn't know Farron had it in her."

The pink haired woman said nothing, she just continued walking unable to wipe the smile from her face. The previous nights events playing back in her head.

* * *

A cold breeze blew, it seemed the clouds were setting in. The group was rather well spread out from each other as they all walked towards their destination, Vanille's concerns began rising, making an uncomfortable knot in her stomach. It had been 500 years since they've been here. She had to prepare herself for anything.

Ahead, they see the rest of the L'Cie had stopped, waiting for them. She knew that they were here. They just had to reach the top of this hill and they'd be overlooking Oerba. She met those familiar blue eyes saw the concern in them. Nodding once to Lightning, Vanille never stopped walking. Silently she pulled Fang along side her making her way to the top of the hill, ready now to see the fate of her village.

As they reached the top of the hill, she dropped Fangs arm. A soft gasp escaped her lips.

Oerba looked.. much the same. Many of the buildings still stood where they had stood last time the two women had been here. One thing that had changed was the lack of people. It was a ghost town. there was also a large void of plants and flowers, something that tore at Vanille inside. Regardless of whatever happened here when she was gone, this was still home to her, it still felt like it. Fang began off by herself walking down towards the village. Vanille knew it would be harder for Fang to take. This one time it'd have to be something she handle herself, it was the only way she'd be able to forgive herself eventually.

An echo of thunder reverberated off of the mountains and and lingered in the air. The boys had a brief exchange about finding shelter before walking ahead. Vanille felt Lightning take a step closer to her, standing immediately behind her. Vanille leaned back gently into her, into her warmth and she felt Lightnings arms wrap around her shoulders from behind. It had begun raining lightly.

"Are you alright?" Lightnings face was very close to her ear. It made Vanille smile, despite it all.

"I'm so glad you're here.. That you get to see Oerba with me.." Much louder rolling thunder made it to their ears cutting her off. It was accompanied by a sudden downpour. Vanille's shriek broke them out of their position she turned around to look at Lightning, but the soldier was already on the move. She grabbed Vanille's hand and they ran, heads down towards the first available building pulling out her gunblade in case there were any unwanted inhabitants to be found. It was a warm rain, tropical, but by the time they had gotten inside building it had soaked them both through.

Lightning immediately began surveying the place as Vanille did the best she could to shake the water out of her hair, wiping the excess water from her face before examining their new dwellings closer. She remembered this building. It was her old school house. The desks lay around the room, either broken into wooden fragments or laying upon their sides. A couch lay in the corner and on the opposite wall a chalkboard still hung on the wall. Vanille stood staring, so many memories coming back to her when she heard slick metal on metal. She turned to see that Lightning had folded her weapon and put it into its holster before unclipping the holster itself completely from the back of her skirt. She set it down beside the couch.

Vanille felt her muscles lock into place as she watched. Lightning shook her hair out and did the best she could with the bangs that were smeared against her wet face, pushing them out of her eyes, they came to a messy disarray stuck to the side of her face. Her arms and legs reflected the light cast by the cloudy day outside, looking as smooth as glass with the exception of a few beads of water running against the length of her skin towards the floor.

Vanille lost all of the air from her lungs in a quiet sigh. _Water and Lightning, someone was bound to get shocked_. Warm feelings began coursing through her veins, feelings she wasn't familar with. She wiped at her mouth, not sure if the moisture there had been from the rain or from drool. Lightning lifted her left leg and rested it on a fallen desk, unhooking an additional holster she had tied around her thigh, Vanille's eyes traveled up the length of her toned thigh..

A small laugh escaped the soldiers lips. "Well I wasn't expecting that. Does it always rain like that here?" She didn't notice how intently the younger girl was watching her.

Vanille just giggled. Truth be told, she hadn't heard the question. She went to take a seat on the couch, trying to remedy her lack of composure. She crossed her legs immediately.

Lightning discarded her holster near her weapon, and turned to survey the room one more time. It had already grown considerably darker in the room, the hum of the downpour outside could be heard steadily. On the other side of the room Lightning found a few candles. "Guess this is our source of light tonight. As for food I think we may have to wait til tomorrow.." The soldier had gone into survival mode.

"It'll be alright!" Vanille chirped cheerfully, quite happy with the idea of being stuck _anywhere_ with Lightning "This'll give us sometime to rest anyways, if we find a way back to Cocoon we might not be able to rest again."

The soldier sat beside the girl, lighting the candles, "That's true." She set them on the floor. Leaning back in the couch she wrapped an arm around Vanille's shoulder pulling her to lean into her neck. "Guess we should enjoy this.."

Vanilles arm came to rest across Lightnings stomach. The soldier got chills from the warm breath hitting her neck from the younger girl. There was electricity in the air, and it wasn't all the result of the insane storm outside. The candles light grew more pronounced as the room grew darker. Vanille was telling Lightning how she would learn her lessons in this room as a child. Lightning offered up some stories about growing up with Serah, how her parents had died and how she'd joined the Guardian Corps.

They had never shared this much dialogue before. Vanille grew fonder of the girl by the minute, hearing her talk about her past she saw that Lightning only came to be because she grew up too fast. She had no choice, she was the only strong point in her little sisters life. Much like Fang was to Vanille.

A large gust of wind blew against the door, causing it to shudder loudly. A hiss of wind whisked into the room, taking out both candles. Vanille yelped, jumping sidesaddle into Lightnings lap, her arms flying around her shoulders as she fumbled in the pitch dark for her companion. Lightning snickered.

"Afraid of the dark?" she hummed lowly in a teasing sort of voice.

"N-No.. " Vanille responded shortly. "Storms on the other hand.." her voice trailed off.

They sat in the darkness. Lightning could feel Vanilles heart beating quickly, she was getting ready to kneel down and relight the candles but she found herself amused by Vanille's reaction to the sudden change of atmosphere. That and she was quite pleased having the girl on her lap.

It was then that a huge bolt of lightning lit the night sky outside. Coming through the window the girls saw for a split second that they were staring directly into each others eyes before it went dark again. In that moment they each shared a look of inclination. Lightning gasped and Vanille's heart picked up speed, this time for different reasons. A few moments passed in silence. There was a certain air of expectancy that they could taste. She gripped the older woman tighter as she felt Lightning's lips crash into hers seemingly coming out of nowhere in the darkness...

* * *

**Yuri anyone? Yes, yes we will be picking up directly where we left off, take that as a warning. Extreme M rating coming right up. You've been warned. *cracks knuckles* Don't leave me in the dark here folks. Keep those reviews coming in :)**


	5. Climax

**By far, he hardest chapter I've written so hard. Please give me feedback, I really didn't want to butcher this. Be honest. I'll rewrite it if its terrible.**

**

* * *

**_Just keep breathing._

A million thoughts shot through Vanille's mind at once. A sense of urgency flooded through her body. She pushed back against Lightnings lips, blindly swinging her leg over the other side of her soldier, straddling her hips. She rested her elbows on the woman's shoulders as she pushed her against the couch, her fingers dragging through the damp pink hair in the darkness, her hands cradling either side of Lightning's head. The low roaring thunder could be heard in the distance.

Lightnings heart was racing. Gripping Vanille's lower back she pulled the girl against her, sliding her entire body up the length of her lap. All that could be heard was their ragged breathing. She needed this tonight, more than anything. It could be the last time they had alone together. She wanted to make Vanille hers. Her hands slid from the girl's back to her thighs, where they began making their way up the girl's skirt.

Vanille moaned softly into the soldiers mouth, and their kiss broke for a moment before she felt teeth nibble gently on her lower lip. She slid her hands down the soldiers neck to her stomach, searching in the darkness for the belt that sealed the soldiers coat. Pulling it open roughly she went for the zipper of the turtle neck, making short work of it and running her hands against the bare front of the soldier. Vanille felt herself lifted into the air, and rested laying down upon the couch. Lightning stood momentarily and the younger girl could hear a zipper, and clothing falling to the floor. Taking this time to her advantage, Vanille removed her own top, gasping softly when she felt the cool air envelop her breasts. Just as she was sliding her skirt down another flash of light from outside brought her up short. Her eyes locked onto the silhouette, the contours and remarkable beauty that was Lightning's naked body.

It had gone dark again, and Lightning was already crawling on top of her. Feeling for her in the dark, their lips met again. Flesh against flesh their bodies melted together, Vanilles legs instinctively wrapping around Lightnings waist. Finding Lightnings stomach, Vanille began exploring it with her fingertips. It felt so muscular, her abdomens and hip bones were well defined. Vanille felt them flex as those hips were driven against hers. Arching her back, she slid her hands up to Lightning's breasts, they were perfect. Full and soft, Vanille played with them, raking her thumbs against the underside of Lightnings erect nipples, she heard a whimper from her soldier.

Lightning rolled them onto their sides facing each other. Indulging in Vanille's cute little body, she ran her nails across the younger girls inner thighs, she heard the gasp it drew. "Are you sure..?" Lightnings voice came out as a whisper in between pants. Vanille's lips were at Lightning's throat, "Please.." she begged under her breath as Lightning felt teeth graze at her neck. Gently reaching over she pushed Vanille onto her back, she reached her hand down to move the girls thighs apart, but she had already spread her legs. Lightnings hand landed on Vanille's stomach, tracing down further, she leaned her head close to Vanille's, resting her nose against side of the girls head. It came out without her even thinking about it, the words escaped her lips naturally. It felt right.

"I love you."

Vanille's only response was a loud moan. Lightnings hand reached its destination.

The storm sounded like it was picking up outside. She started out by running a single finger down the length of Vanille's center and back up again. Her passion was undeniable, it was spilling onto Lightning's hand. She positioned her thumb firmly against the girls clit before inserting a long slender finger inside of her. The room lit up and Lightning watched the girl shake in her arms, her hips rising to welcome the intrusion, her breathing completely out of control. She began the slow circles with her thumb. Vanille's cries fell in time with Lightnings thrusts, curling her fingers inside of the girl and pushing them deeper. Vanille was begging for more, and it was a tight squeeze but her soldier managed to fit another finger inside of her lover. Another flash and Lightning could see Vanille's hands gripping at the couch for dear life. She was close. Her moaning was growing louder and more strained. Lightning moved her thumb faster, she twisted her fingers around inside of the girl, hitting the right spot. There was one more white flash, and Vanille called upon her name.

She laid there, desperate to gather her breath, sweat cooling on her skin. Pleasure poured over her. It was better than she could have even imagined. The clouds must have shifted outside because a faint glow of moonlight finally made it into the room. She looked over to see Lightning laying next to her, gazing at her lovingly. Glowing in the moonlight much like the first night they'd spent alone together. She had to repay her. She wanted to. Vanille rolled on top of Lightning, kissing her gently. They exchanged a smile, and without a word Vanille began moving down her lovers body. Suspicion played at Lightnings lips as she watched Vanille intently. The girl was placing small kisses down her body. Passing her L'Cie brand, between her breasts, though the girl paused at her belly button, letting out a giggle. "Whats this?" the smaller girl asked. The soldier chuckled, "An impulse." and Vanille giggled again, kissing the belly button ring she hadn't known about, and continuing down further. This alarmed the soldier..

"Vanille..?"

"Shh.." was the only response she got from the red head, before the younger girl started pushing her thighs apart. The soldier gasped as she felt Vanille's tongue become one with her center. Lightnings head fell backwards a deep groan falling from her throat, and one hand came to rest on the back of Vanilles head running her fingers through her hair. Vanille thoroughly enjoyed the taste of her lover, the scent, and the way this seemed to drive her crazy. Lightning's other hand came to Vanille's head, pulling out the ties that held up Vanille's pigtails so she could properly run her fingers through her lovers hair. This was too much, should would not last long at this rate. Her hips began moving on their own accord, timed perfectly with the long strides of Vanille's tongue. Wave after wave of pleasure hit Lightning, as she began to call out, her center throbbing and soaking wet. With one last long moan Lightning pulled Vanille's face hard against her, her hips raised almost into mid air before she fell back limply against the couch catching her breath.

"Wow.." spoke the soldier breathlessly. Vanille crawled up and shared a brief kiss with her lover before burying her face into Lightning's neck. Lightning tasted herself on her lovers lips, she decided that she'd have to do that for Vanille next time. They lay there in silence for a moment. Lightnings eyes had closed.

"I love you too, Lightning." Vanille murmured.

Lightning smiled and opened one eye. "Vanille?"

"Yes?"

There was a pause as if she were deciding something. "Call me Claire."

_Her name is Claire. _Vanille's heart fluttered.

* * *

**Was going to add more to this, but decided to just to let them have a good time tonight :P This means more chapters in the end :) Please review. Oh pretty please? Also thanks to Lizzyscene for helping me break out of the funk I had while writing this. Check out her sexy story on Jennifer's Body. Rawr.  
**


	6. Dedication

**Spoilers from here on out kids. Review :)**

* * *

_Her eyes met mine. I could read them like a novel. They told a story of forever. Her body called to me. It was made to fit into my arms exclusively. _

_I held my arms out to her. Her warm embrace filled me with everything I've been missing in my life until now._

_"Stay with me forever, Claire." I could hear the longing in her voice. She couldn't live without me anymore than I could live without her._

_I spoke, but my words were nothing. _

_"Claire?" She stepped back to look at me._

_I couldn't move. I spoke louder but it was no use.._

_She cried in pain. I watched in horror as her body doubled over. A strange light washed over her._

_I was frozen solid. I couldn't even put my arms down. I struggled against my bonds. I screamed for her, but there was not a sound._

_Her body was twisting, mangling. Her arms were growing deformed. Her screams were growing distorted, a horrible gargled sound. I could feel my eyes sting, but there were no tears to fall. _

_She was a full fledged monster, and it was all my fault. Maybe if I could have just gotten to her..._

_The Cie'th stepped closer to me. It raised its disfigured arm and it came crashing down on me. I screamed her name. My crystal shattered._

Lightning sat bolt upright in bed. "No!!!" Her scream was met with silence. Her ragged breathing out of control. Looking to her side she found Vanille already awake. Bewildered, she stared at her with wide green eyes._ There was still time._

"We have to go_." _Lightning choked out, standing to her feet the throw they had been using as a blanket fell to the floor. She was gathering her clothes frantically. She felt a hand brush at her damp eyes. _I had damp eyes?_

"It was only a dream, Love." _Her voice was so damn soothing. _The soldier's movements faltered. She took the girl into a fierce embrace.

"Never leave me." It was an order, but it took the form of a whisper. "I never will.." the girl spoke, her voice nonplussed. Lightning kissed the girls forehead, and went back to getting dressed.

Vanille sat on the couch, concern staining her face. "Claire, its still dark out.."

"I don't care. The storm passed, we need to get moving. We're running out of time Vanille." Lightning pulled her coat on glancing over to the girl. Her eyes fell on the brand growing on Vanille's thigh. The crimson eye in the middle was halfway open. "I will not let anything happen to you." she all but growled, a pained expression on her face.

But she was in Soldier mode again.

Attaching her last holster Lightning drew her weapon. "I'm gonna find a way to get us to Cocoon. I'm not coming back until I do. I want you to find Fang and the others and make sure they're ready to go when I get back."

"Claire.." Vanille's voice came out pleading. Lightning turned away from her pausing, "I have to go. Please do what I said Vanille." Lightning felt the smaller girl clutch at her from behind. Lightning spun around and picked up her naked lover. She kissed the girl with so much fervor. There was so many words put into this kiss. To Vanille, it felt like Lightning was trying to say goodbye. She didn't like it. She put the girl down and Vanille stared into the Claire's eyes. She saw so much pain there it ripped her apart. The soldier turned and walked swiftly out of the building.

Vanille stared after her, her mouth gaping open.

_

* * *

_Vanille took her time getting dressed. By now, the sun had started shining into the abandoned schoolhouse. She knew Fang would probably be at one of two places, and she was right. Along the water's edge there was a small house, two stories. Vanille used to grow flowers here. As she walked to the top of the building she saw Fang sitting on the edge, staring out towards the water. Saying nothing, she sat next to her friend and rested her head on the woman's shoulder, Fangs comforting arm came around her shoulders.

"Bad night?" The raven haired woman spoke. A smile played at Vanille's lips. "No.. the night was good." _Very_ good she amended in her mind.

Fang took one look at the girl. "You got laid, didn't you?"

Vanille's mouth fell open, she raised her head to stare at Fang, a mixture of shock and awe on her face. _How did she always know?_

Vanille punched Fang's shoulder, and the tribeswoman's laughter boomed_._

Vanille told Fang everything. Well, almost everything, sparing her the spectacular details. Her stomach growled midway through her story and she pulled out her binding rod to cast it off into the water below. Something she and Fang would do together in this exact spot five centuries ago.

Fang chuckled lightly after hearing about the mornings events, "She's beginning to sound like me."

"I'm scared." Vanille's voice was low. "If we slay Orphan, won't Cocoon.." Well she didn't know what would happen. _Would it explode? Would it fall out of the sky?_

Fang only nodded. "It would be the end of Cocoon." Vanille flinched. She thought of all those people..

"I have a plan, though.. it wouldn't work without you." Fang spoke seriously. Vanille remained silent, so Fang continued, "Are you ready to complete your focus, Vanille?"

"I.. I don't know.. What would that do anyways? I don't want to destroy Cocoon.." She looked pained at the thought.

"Well, for the two of us, I don't know how it would turn out. But if my theory's right, no one else should die at least."

Fang was being selfless. Vanille suspected that this is how Fang would redeem herself. She knew her friend blamed herself for the fall of their village. It sounded like a Fang thing, trying to save the world.

"I don't know.." Vanille's voice was low.

"You can't run forever Vanille." She already knew this. She had a lot of thinking to do.

She felt a tug on one of her lines and pulled up a decent sized fish. She giggled, and Fang couldn't help but smile at the girl's innocence.

"Well let's look at bright side" Fang started, meeting Vanille's eyes, mischief clear on the older woman's face. "Win or lose, you won't die a virgin."

_Smack._

* * *

The girls found the other L'Cie had taken refuge in an abandoned house on the other side of the village. They were shocked to see a picture of themselves was still inside the dwelling. Vanille told everyone where Lightning had gone, and to be prepared for her return. They sat around talking and enjoying the night together. Resting. _The calm before the storm_. Vanille wondered if this would be the last night they spent together like this.

It was growing dark outside, Vanille had started worrying about Lightning. _Would she stay out by herself all night? Should I go keep her "company"? _Vanille bit her lip idly_, Could I distract her for a round two?_

She peered out the window but it was too dark to see anything. Fang poked her stomach.

"Don't worry, she's fine. She wouldn't go down like this." Vanille nodded in response. "I know she wouldn't"

The group grew silent. They all heard footsteps climbing the stairs. Vanille felt her heart drop. _It was go time._

The soldier appeared around the corner. Her expression hardened. "Let's go." Her order hadn't lost the fervor she had from this morning.

"Now?" Snow began, "But sis it's already dark.."

"I'm not your sister." she responded coldly, "and we're leaving now, or we're leaving you here. There's a aircraft at the end of a bridge on the other end of town. We'll fly directly to Eden. Go. Now." she all but spat at them.

One by one the figures rose and started down the stairs. Vanille sat staring at Lightning, fear was evident on her face. Lightning waited for the room to clear before she crossed the room and put her hands on Vanille's shoulder's.

"Clai--" the young girl started, but she was immediately interrupted.

Lightning had her lips on Vanille's before the girl knew what was happening. She broke the kiss abruptly and pulled Vanille close, clutching at her, speaking low and frantically into her ear.

"I don't know whats going to happen, but you need to know this. I've never felt this way about anyone in my life before. If we don't make it--"

"Claire don't say that!" Vanille was shaking now.

"Let me finish." her soldier spoke over her, "Listen.." she paused to think of a better way to phrase what she had been interrupted from saying. "Vanille, if we make it out alive, I'll never leave your side. I'll be yours forever." This decided everything for Vanille. She wouldn't run anymore. When the time came, she would complete her focus. Even if it killed her, she needed to make sure this amazing woman had a future. She needed to make sure she saw her sister again. It was the only gift she could give her. The only way she could repay her for making her life complete. She could not tell her this though however, she knew Claire would stop it.

Vanille's eyes filled with tears, but she held them back from crashing down her face. "I'm always yours, Claire.."

They held hands as they walked slowly through the village. Vanille was taking in every image of her home that she could. She knew win or lose, she would probably never see it again. They boarded the aircraft and Sazh started the engine. Looking out the window, Vanille sighed softly. From here on out, there would hardly be any time left to talk. It would be fight after fight until the very end. No time to rest. Nowhere to run.

Vanille couldn't find an ounce of fear in her body.

* * *

**One more chapter I think :( Should i do a sequel? :P Let me know. Review review review**


	7. Resolve

**Review :)  
**

* * *

_My sadistic instincts were taking over, every single thing I learned came flooding back to me in a text book fashion. Every swipe of my blade had purpose, every bullet hit its mark. If I drew blood from my opponents I would not flinch. If their blood stained my face, my hands, my clothes it only made me stronger. It warned the others of their approaching fate. I was a machine and anything that stood before me would be taken down without the slightest glance at mercy. I would slaughter them all. I didn't care. _My_ pulse beat for two people other than myself right now and because of them I became an army of one. I sped ahead of everyone else without a backward glance. If my eyes fell upon _hers_.. Well I couldn't afford that moment of weakness. I'd have all the time in the world to gaze into that green oblivion when we finished our mission. My intensity was effecting everyone around me, I could feel it. As a team we were growing stronger. It was only natural. When human beings were faced with unsettling odds they could do amazing things, and today I was all but invincible.  
_

_So when the time came, it was only natural that it was _my_ blade that dealt the critical blow._

It was a spectacle to watch. Their final destination was erupting like fire and brimstone. Orphans final cries could be heard reverberating off of the walls, and they stood there watching apprehensively. The fire danced off the reflection in Lightning's eyes. Every bit of emotion that she has been holding in since their journey began washing over her. She realized how tired her body felt, her muscles were aching but this was far from over. The lights in the room faltered and it grew dark. Unanimous gasps of fear could be heard, their exact sources unknown. They were all standing at the headstone of a planet about to die. The fire around them died out, and the room shifted hard. Lightning's feet left the floor. They had all started floating.

Panic spread through Lightning. "Stay together!" she shouted and took the hands of those nearest to her. She didn't bother looking at who it was. They formed a circle floating higher from the floor. She couldn't figure out what was going on, _why were they flying_? She watched the floor below them descending further away and with a sharp stabbing dawn of horror she realized that they were not flying. Cocoon was falling out of the sky. Her eyes shot up to the circle of people she was a part of. Her stomach dropped, they were two people short.

Her head spun around, catching two figures well below them holding hands.

"Vanille!" even Lightning didn't recognize the voice that produced the blood curdling scream. They were still close enough to meet eyes. Vanille's face was calm and determined as she drank in every detail of Lightning's face she could. _Something worth dreaming about._

Lightning was at war in her head. She thought maybe Fang had a plan. Fang wouldn't let anything happen to Vanille, maybe they had a way out of it. But her deeper impulses told her to find a way to get to them. Before she could make up her mind Vanille broke eye contact with her. Lightning watched as she turned to Fang, a dim light began growing between them.

"No.." The whisper barely escaped Lightning's lips before the light grew brighter, devouring the dark sky and eventually blinding her completely. It was then that she felt her body locking into position. In a last stitch effort her hand came up instinctively to cover her face, to block the light. The last thing she saw was the silhouette of an enormous beast before she was swallowed by darkness.

* * *

_"Wake up."_

Lightning warmed to the voice, a smile playing on her face that was short lived as she opened her eyes. It stood like a magnificent work of art. Cocoon was completely crystallized, standing atop a long pillar of crystal. All of the air exited Lightning's lungs as slow painful realization came over her.

_She's in there..  
_

Tears welled in her eyes, and for the first time in her life since she was a child, she let them run freely. She couldn't stand it_,_ she was the one that was trained to save peoples lives. She would have willingly given her life to save Vanille's life, If only she'd have known this would happen, she would have found a way, or she wouldn't have killed Orphan. Her knees felt like they would give way, her body was growing numb. Her breathing was shallow stabs of pain as the oxygen tried to scrape its way through her constricted airways.

Out of the corner of Lightning's eye she saw Snow's form coming out of crystal stasis. She turned from the Cocoon monument and walked a few steps back. She didn't want to show her tears or her complete and utter devastation. She wasn't willing to deal with people taking notice of it. Everyone had come to, she could hear them murmur to each other in awe over the sight before them. She ignored them, her mind was racing. _Would she really be stuck there forever? Would Cocoon fall if she ever made it out? _Her questions were turning into silent frustration until something she heard over her shoulder caused her to go rigid.

"Serah!" Snow all but shrieked.

Lightning spun on her heel to see her little sister spinning in Snow's arms. _A miracle among tragedy._ She stood transfixed staring at her, the innocent face of her sister melted her. Laughing and smiling and very much alive, Serah's eyes landed on her sister. They shared the same shade of blue eyes, the same pink hair, features they'd both also shared with their mother. It took Lightning's breath away. She wiped her eyes hastily as Serah approached her.

"I missed you.." Serah spoke before hugging Lightning tightly. Lightning's arm wound around Serah, her other hand pulling her head to her shoulder.

"Serah, I'm sorry-"

"Shh Claire, there's no reason to apologize. It all worked out! We're together again. I've forgiven you, you were just trying to protect me.." Her voice was overjoyed. Lightnings eyes crept back up to the crystal form of Cocoon. _Vanille's tomb._ She winced. "Y-Yeah.. I guess it did."

* * *

A week had passed. The survivors of Cocoon were getting used to their new dwelling. Most people took up residence in Oerba because it was the most developed area on Gran Pulse. Lightning and Serah took up residence in a two story house near the river. It had a nice view, and it played a central role to the town, there was roof access and a nice collection of flowers growing on it. Though Lightning agreed to let Snow marry Serah, she didn't think it was right for them to live together before they got married, or maybe she just wasn't ready to live alone yet. Regardless she spent most of her time on her own. These days, she was rarely even caught outside. Lightning had completely fallen apart. She rolled over in bed again, something she'd been doing constantly this morning. It was just the natural thing to do, but deep down she knew that no matter what position she laid in, _it _would still hurt.

Lightning heard her door open. _Serah.._ She'd shown her concern for Lightning, trying on multiple occasions to get her out of the house, but she truly had no idea what had happened to make her sister act like this. This was depression beyond anything she'd ever see her Light go through before. Today, she had a different approach.

Lightning felt the cover being pulled back on her bed, and then a weight sink it down further. Serah's arms came around her waist and she cuddled up to her back. Lightning sighed, "Serah, what are you doing?"

"Well, you never even talk to me anymore. You never want to go out, you never want to get out of bed. We haven't spent any time together. Sooo.. here I am. You can't get away from me here."

"Serah.. please just leave me alone." Lightnings voice was muffled against a pillow.

"Not until you tell me whats wrong with you."

"I don't wanna-"

"-talk about it." Serah did her best impression of Lightning's angry voice and followed with a small giggle.

"Serah, seriously.." Lightning tried to roll over to push her out of the bed but Serah's grip was so tight around her waist she wouldn't budge.

"Hey _Lightning_, do you think I could talk with my sister for 5 minutes?" another giggle. Serah always distinguished "Lightning" and "Claire" as two different people. Multiple personalities. She wasn't really wrong either..

Lightning cringed at the use of her taken name. She didn't like when Serah used it, it didn't sound right.. "Fine!" she said exasperated. Serah's grip slackened.

Lightning rolled onto her back and took a deep breath. "Something.. happened to me when you were away.." She met Serah's eyes, not sure how to continue.

"Okay.. And.." Serah pressed. Lightning took note of how less mature Serah was than her. She could see excitement in the girls eyes as if they were sharing gossip behind the school yard. She wondered in the back of her mind if their parents hadn't died that she would be as carefree as her younger sister.

"Well.. Serah I.. I met someone.." She felt stupid for blushing.

Serah's eyes went wide but she quickly composed her face. "So.. who is he?" It was obvious that Serah was trying to keep her voice composed as well.

There was a long pause and a sigh. ".. She." Lightning knew it was coming, so she expected the upcoming onslaught.

Serah's mouth fell open, her eyes completely bugging. "Okay.. You met a girl. Is she your girlfriend?"

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Serah, I don't actually kn-"

"Did.. you kiss her?" Serah was in another world now.

Lightning sighed again, "I knew I shouldn't have told you."

Serah giggled softly, "I'm sorry! Ok.. whats the problem?" She tugged at Lightning who had rolled back over.

"Serah. She's.. holding up Cocoon."

"What does that even mean..?"

"It means.. She's a crystal."

"Wait.." Serah began, but Lightning interrupted her.

"She became Ragnarok to save the world. She stopped Cocoon from falling. And now she's.." Lightning stopped, her voice had broke.

"Oh.. but Claire? If shes a crystal won't she wake up? You and I did.. and Snow and Hope and Sazh.."

"I.. don't know if she can Serah." Lightning felt Serah wipe a tear away on her cheek, her little sister's arms wrapped around her neck, her head resting against her own. Lightning was taken back to a time before all of this had happened. When _she_ used to be the one comforting her sister after some stupid boy had broken her heart or something. In all those years she had never seen the roles reversed like this.

"That still doesn't explain what's wrong with you.." Serah began, petting her sister's head. ".. The Claire _I_ know would be out finding a way to get her girlfriend back. She's not _dead_, Claire. What's this?"

Serahs hands had gone to Lightning's bedside table, taking a framed picture of two women.

"That's-"

"Vanille." Serah finished her sister's sentence. Lightning knew Serah had met her before on the beaches of Bodhum. She had found the picture in another dwelling in the village before it had grown more populated.

"You fell in love with Vanille..?" the smile came back to Serah's lips. "Or the other one? Who's _she_?" Serah's eyes were wide as she pointed at Fang.

"Yeah it's... her" Lightning pointed at Vanille ignoring her sister's other question. Her eyes fell upon the picture, she could not look away.

Serah watched her sister very closely, she could see the intense burning inside of her eyes. The pain was so evident on Lightning's face that it made Serah hurt too for her. Growing up together, she'd never seen her sister let anyone even within arms length of her, much less show interest in anyone. She was shocked to see such a different side to her. The feelings that Lightning had for Vanille spoke volumes now in the silence. It was deafening. Silently now, Serah could hear the cries of agony echoing out of Lightning's eyes.

"I've never seen you like this, Claire.."

"You don't understand, Serah. She.. she made me into a completely different person in the matter of 3 days." She stared into those green eyes in the picture _knowing_ the picture did her no justice. A dull ache grew stronger in her stomach.

"She's a very nice girl.. " Serah began, "And _sooo_ pretty, I can't wait to see her again."

Lightning looked at Serah. If there was one thing Lightning envied about her sister it was her ability to stay positive at even the hardest times. _Maybe this was all easier than I was making it out to be._

Serah giggled and sat up, "Well she must be a good kisser..." Grabbing Lightning's arm she started pulling her out of bed, grunting a little in between words. "To make.. someone as stubborn as my dear _sister _here fall in love with them."

"Ugh, Serah-"

"Nope! No more excuses Claire! You can't live your life in bed because you're too scared to go get your girlfriend back." Reluctantly she allowed her sister to pull her to her feet. She knew if she wanted to she could have easily ignored Serah's attempts to move her, but she thought perhaps her little sister was onto something. Her legs felt weak. _Lack of use. _"There you go! Okay get dressed I'll cook you some breakfast" Serah was over the moon that she'd gotten her sister out of bed. Lightning eyed the huge smile on her sisters face. _She looked so much like Mom when she smiled like that_.

Lightning went to the window and stared up at the giant glass like figure. She couldn't help the excitement bubbling in the pit of her stomach. _What if I could get her back after all.. _She had to try. What was there to lose that wasn't already lost? She felt the willpower rise inside of her. Today, she would face the impossible.

* * *

**Hokay change of plans. I'm just going to go ahead and continue the story here. Sorry it took so long I found that chapter extremely difficult to write. From here on out I have to make up a completely fabricated post game Pulse/Cocoon while trying to stay as close to the truth as I believe things turned out. Might take me a bit of a while to do this :P Thanks for all the positive reviews, hopefully I can do this story some justice. Ps. I love Serah, shes so cute about her sister  
**


	8. Emerging

Over the next few weeks Oerba grew in population. Excavation teams made regular rescue missions up to the shell of Cocoon, it was surprising how many people they were managing to pull out alive. Construction on new buildings had begun around the village, and new businesses were popping up, people were rebuilding their lives and moving on.

All of this had worn on Lightnings stomach. As of late she took up regular security watches in Oerba by herself, anything to keep herself busy. When she had seen the first people arrive that had been pulled out of the shell, an anxious feeling began. She was tensed like steel strings, prepared to sing at the slightest touch.

Lightning made her way through the village, today she was going to visit the base of the crystal structure that held her heart captive. She had been there every day this week.

Ever since word spread that she had been the leader of the group responsible for toppling the evil sanctum and stopping the slaughter of hundreds, perhaps thousands of innocents, people looked at her differently.

The group of evil L'Cie had turned in the matter of a few weeks into celebrities. Lightning wanted no part of that, in the back of her mind she knew that less than a month ago most of these people who stared at her in wonder today probably would have gone to her public execution, had they been able to get a good vantage point. She returned most of the sideways looks with glares. Had these people not been so ignorant, perhaps things wouldn't have turned out the way they did. She straddled a stray airbike and revved it to life.

Flying through the air she felt free. The Pulsian landscape passing by her quickly, she could feel the air running through her hair, teasing it in every direction. The wind was whistling in her ears, but she pushed the bike harder towards her destination.

She brought the bike down near the base, her eyes never leaving the smooth wall in front of her as she walked towards it. Staring into the crystal she could see her own reflection. It was nearly unrecognizable. Deep dark circles framed her eyes and her face looked thinner. She sighed, resting a hand against the cool glass, before her forehead came to rest against it as well. She closed her eyes. This was the closest she could get to her lover's embrace.

"Please come back to me.." She whispered into nothingness. Inside, she feared that she was starting to lose her mind.

If Serah knew this was turning into a nightly ritual she'd be concerned. Every night Lightning came to _see her_, to talk to her. She begged for her forgiveness. the guilt wrenched at her insides. Knowing that _she'd_ delivered the final blow that ultimately ended up locking her girlfriend away into a frozen state, most likely forever. She was infuriated at herself, she could feel the rage pulse through her veins now. She pushed away from the crystal and headed back to the bike, her mind working her into a frenzy. All she saw was red.

* * *

It was growing dark outside now. Lightning approached her door, thoughts of agony and fury warring her in head, she couldn't keep her hands from shaking. She just wanted to lay down.

As she got to the top of the stairs she noticed her sisters door was cracked open, faint light splling into the hallway. Looking through the crack she saw Serah and Snow standing in front a mirror. Her sister wore a white dress that was unzipped. Her bare back was completely exposed to him all the way down to to the small of her back, he stood behind her a hand at her waist and one hand disappearing inside of her dress. His lips at her neck, Serah's eyes were closed, she was biting down on her lower lip gently.

Lightning's eyes flashed dangerously as she pushed the door open. The two looked up at her in surprise. Serah saw the look in her sisters eyes and immediately broke away from Snow.

"Claire--!"

But Lightning was beyond hearing at this point. She crossed the room in three strides and took grip of Snow's collar, swinging him around so his back was towards the door.

"Sis! Ughh-" was all he managed to get out before a loud crunch was heard when Lightnings fist connected sharply with his nose. She felt his warm blood on her knuckles. Blood was running down his face, she'd clearly broken it.

"Get out of my house!" Lightning thundered, pushing him out the door and down the stairs. Serah following behind screaming at her, but she still couldn't hear it. She'd successfully shoved Snow out of the front door before she slammed it and rounded on her sister.

Serah's face fell with fear when she'd seen the expression on Lightning's. This brought Lightning up short, she'd never wanted to scare her sister. Lightning tried relaxing her face, they stared into each others eyes for a long moment, both breathing heavily. "You promised me I wouldn't have to watch you and him together in _our_ house." Lightning's voice was still sour, but much, _much_ tamer.

Pain flashed in Serah's face, "And you promised you'd come home early today to help me try on wedding dresses! You're supposed to be my maid of honor, _Lightning_!" Serah's voice broke, angry tears flooding down her face.

Lightning recoiled as if she'd been slapped. _How could I forget_.. Her face fell, all anger washed from it instantly and replaced with overbearing guilt. "Serah.."

But her sister had already gone for the stairs, a sharp sob could be heard before she slammed her door and locked it.

Lightning stood there shaking for a moment. She started climbing stairs slowly, her legs felt like they were weighed down by boulders. She felt like the worst sister in the world as she leaned against Serah's door. "Please.. Serah.." her voice came out low and unrecognizable. There was no response.

Lightning slid down against the door, laying there in the hallway. She'd sleep here tonight if she had to. "Serah, I'm.. not myself right now. Please, I need you. " A few seconds passed before she heard her sisters footsteps coming towards her. The door unlocked and opened.

Lightning felt too weak to look up, she felt her sisters arms pull her to her feet. The walked together in silence back to Serah's bed. "I'm so sorry Serah.." Lightning kept repeating, no volume to her voice.

"Shh" was Serah's only response, pulling the blankets over them both, and wrapping her arms around her sister. "I.. think you need help Claire."

"I just need _her_.. I failed her, its my fault--"

"I'm sure she doesn't blame you, Claire.."

Lightning sighed, she could hear Vanille's voice in her head saying the exact same thing to her about Serah.

"I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow, Serah."

"I love you, Claire, but please don't kill my fiance."

Lightning chuckled, and Serah warmed to the sound of it, not able to help a small giggle as well. Silence fell between them and Lightning drifted off to sleep in her sisters arms.

* * *

_I'm yours always_..

In another world a still figure came to life with a sharp breath. Vanille found her hands still locked with Fangs. She shook the still sleeping figure. Fang's eyes came open instantly. They looked at each other shocked before taking in their surroundings. From the inside it looked as if they were living in an ice cube. Every wall they saw was thin enough that light came through, they were completely encased the crystal structure.

"What happened..?" Vanille's voice was hoarse.

"I don't remember.." Fang sounded dumbstruck.

"Do you think they.. survived, Fang..?"

Fang didn't have an answer for Vanille, frowning in concentration she stood drawing her spear and took a lunge at one of the walls. It cracked. "We can get out of this, Vanille.."

Vanille rose to her feet, her mouth dropping open slowly. "Fang..? Your arm.. Your brand!"

Fang's eyes fell to her shoulder.. "Well I'll be damned.." Vanille lifted the side of her skirt,

"Mine's gone too.." Their eyes met and they shared a slow growing exuberant smile..

Fang turned back to the wall laughing, "Well, now we _have _to get out of here. We have the rest of our lives to live!" She struck the wall again, grunting.

Vanille's smile dissolved. She knew if Claire didn't survive, her life wouldn't be much worth living. They had no way of knowing how much time had passed either, even if she did survive, hundreds of years could have elapsed since they fell into crystal stasis. Her heart ached.

Fang's spear broke a hole in the wall now, she used her foot to kick it so it was wide enough for them both to get out.

"Oh dear.." Fang's voice sounded. "looks like we've got some climbing to do.."

Vanille poked her head out of the hole. "Oh my.." Her body went stiff. The hole they were about to emerge from stood thousands of feet from the ground.

"Where the hell are we? I don't remember a place like this.. Is this some sort of a joke?!" Fang sounded frantic.

Vanille took a step back from the hole, taking a deep breath. Great heights always tended to make her dizzy. "Fang, just.. stay calm okay? We're alive right? That's something! There has to be a way out of this."

A low humming sound began to make the cave they stood in vibrate.

".. Fang?--"

"Give me your bear pelt!" Fang shouted.

"Why? Fang I'm sca--"

"Just do it! Now!"

Vanille hastily unfastened it and gave it to Fang before hugging herself, slightly hunched over. She watched as Fang tied it to the end of her spear and stuck it outside of the hole, waving it back and forth.

"Fang whats going.." but Vanille's question was answered for her when she saw a large aircraft pull in front of the hole. It hovered before them, a bright light shining on before the top opened up and a man stood holding a hand out to them.

"Vanille get on my back and for the love of Oerba don't let go." Fang kneeled down so that Vanille could wrap her arms around her neck, and her legs around her waist. The young girl closed her eyes tightly and held her breath. She didn't open them until she felt her body crash against a cushioned seat.

The top of the aircraft closed before it took off. Both of the girls turned around to see what exactly it was that stood behind them.

"Oh.." shock crossed Vanille's face. "Fang.. is that..?"

"Holy shit, that's Cocoon!" Fang exclaimed, blinking her eyes a few times in disbelief. She turned to one of the pilots. "How long has Cocoon been a crystal?"

"Nearly a month now, Miss." the pilot replied.

Vanille met Fang's eyes. The relief she felt was so sharp it made her eyes sting, before she knew it tears were flowing freely. It'd only been four weeks, if Lightning survived she _would_ see her again.

Fang's arm came around her shoulder, and she leaned on the older woman. "We saved the world, Vanille." a faint whisper fell on Vanille's ears. Fang's voice turned into a chuckle, "I don't know how we keep surviving, Love."

"We'll be arriving in Oerba sometime after the sun comes up, ladies. Enjoy the ride." the other pilot called over his shoulder.

Vanille stared out the window. The sun was just now breaking the horizon. She watched the beauty of Gran Pulse flash before her as they sped closer to their destination. She closed her eyes and prayed so fiercely that she had pulled through. _She was too strong to die. _Butterflies flew freely in Vanille's stomach. If they were reunited again they would have no more worries in the world.

Even though she wasn't a L'Cie anymore, Vanille had a new focus, a permanent one, and as the aircraft touched down outside of Oerba, she stepped into a new day to meet her fate.

* * *

**Hi, i'm sorry I didn't draw this out. Writing about a depressed Lightning started depressing me :P Now for more fun happy stuff. Oh and moar yuri, yes plz. Cool people leave reviews :)**


	9. Fulmination

**Yum, Lightning.**

* * *

Lightning's bare form emerged from the water. She rose early, before Serah, to go to a quiet lake and bathe. She felt refreshed, this was probably the best night of sleep she'd gotten since her world ended. Using a thick clothe to dry her body off she frowned. She was twenty-one years old and she still felt better after sleeping with her little sister. Maybe it was the small arms that held her through the night, when she closed her eyes they felt so much like somebody else. Pulling on her last article of clothing, she decided she couldn't make a habit of that, it was unhealthy. And it's not like Serah would be living at home much longer anyway.

The wedding was looming, just a week away now. Lightning couldn't understand why Snow rushed it so much. There was so much adjusting to do around the village, but there was no changing his mind. Of course he'd want to celebrate while two people who saved his life were imprisoned. _Selfish prick. What the hell did Serah see in him?_

She made her way back to their house, upon opening the door she could smell that Serah was cooking breakfast. Her stomach growled in approval. Serah was a good cook, well a better cook than she could ever be. Lightning never had time for it. When they lived together in Bodhum sometimes Serah would wake up hours before she had to go to school just so she could make sure Lightning had a meal. As Lightning cut and took a bite of her eggs she noticed that on paper it would really seem like Serah was the one taking care of _her_ most times.

"Whats on the agenda today?" Lightning asked in between bites.

"Well, I have to go get fitted for another dress at the tailors to try on so I probably won't need you til after lunch." Serah replied, doing the dishes now.

_"Good_", Lightning thought. "Alright well, I'm gonna go make my rounds then. I won't be late, I promise" she rose from her chair kissing her sister on the forehead before leaving the house.

Walking towards the edge of the village, she felt lighter. She couldn't explain it.

* * *

Vanille and Fang were in amazement. Their town was bustling with people, buildings were being put together before their eyes. This didn't grate well with Fang, she didn't like seeing vital resources being "wasted" at the cost of simplicity. Their village had been a very simple one, people lived on the bare essentials to get by and respected the natural settings around them.

"Vanille.." Fang's voice came out a growl. "let's split up."

Vanille was hesitant about this, seeing the glare that was growing on Fang's face she realized the woman was probably off to start trouble, but she let her go. Her own senses were so out of whack right now she could barely make herself walk. Her eyes were busy trying to meet every face that passed her on the road.

"Oh.. Okay, Fang! Be safe!" she chirped, making her way towards the villages center.

Hours must have passed and Vanille's hope had begun to falter. She sat on a low wall outside of a small business and hung her head low. _How would I know if she even lived here._ She sighed, there were _so _many people here filling up the road. Voices could be heard but words were indistinguishable among the masses. Vanille's eyes fell to her feet and fear crept up slowly inside her body.

The door opened beside her and a woman walked passed her holding a long flowing garment folded neatly in her arm. She walked passed Vanille without glancing at her before joining the stream of people in the road. Vanille looked up slowly after her and froze as her eyes landed on the back of the woman's hair. The pale pink hair was unmistakable before it disappeared out of site between the passing people.

"Wait!" She called, bounding to her feet and taking off after the woman. Pushing through the crowd she heard low murmurs of shock and anger, but she didn't care. She began shoving people that got in her way, she could see the women growing closer to her. Just a few more feet. Her hand outstretched and her heart pounding in her chest, the stream of people was dying down when she finally managed to grab the woman's hand.

The woman's body tensed before turning around. Vanille's face fell for a short moment as their eyes met. _Right color, wrong shape._ Then it dawned on her who this woman was.

Vanille!" Serah all but screamed, throwing her arm around the girl. "You're alive!"

"Serah.." Vanille whispered. Dumbstruck that she'd stumbled across the one person who could bring her to her true focus.

"We have to get you home! Lightning--" Serah began before she was interrupted. She began pulling Vanille towards the direction of their house which wasn't too far away.

"Is she okay?" Vanille croaked, but Serah didn't answer her until they were inside the familiar dwelling. Serah placed her dress on a couch in the living room before rounding on Vanille, wonder and joy playing on her face.

"She's.. She's had a rough time since you've been gone.."

Finding the couch, Vanille sat down unable to speak. _She's alive_.._ That's all that mattered._

Serah took a seat beside the girl, surveying her. She took Vanille's hand gently, "She's.. very much in love with you Vanille. She thought you were gone forever. She thought you were keeping Cocoon from falling.." Serah's voice was very soft. Vanille looked up to meet Serah's face and she felt the breathe leave her body. She shared so many features with her sister, though they looked _very_ different. She fought back tears.

Vanille had to clear her throat before speaking, "Where is she?"

"She's doing a security run now, but she's supposed to be home soon to help me with my dress.. Why don't you let me fix you up a little before she gets home."

Vanille giggled, she must have looked like a total mess. "Okay!" Serah took her hand and they made their way up the stairs. Serah stood behind Vanille brushing her hair when she looked at her in the mirror.

"Are you excited?"

A nervous giggle escaped Vanille, "I'm so many things all wrapped into one right now."

Serah snickered, "Well, relax, she's going to be very happy to see you. There! Perfect."

Vanille found her own reflection in the mirror. She very rarely wore her hair down, but the way Serah teased it made it look very good she had to admit. Her fringe framed her face perfectly and her curls fell at a perfect angle, just past her shoulders. It made her look older.

Serah sighed, "She's late again." She was quite late actually, a few hours had passed and the sun already started setting over the lake.

Hearing a door open and slam shut, they met each others eyes silently. An idea could be seen clear as day as it formed on Serah's face before a grin grew in its place.

* * *

Lightning was exhausted. She slowly made her way up the stairs unhooking her weapon holster and carrying it the remainder of the way. She went directly for her own room, where she began removing all of her clothing. If she had to be inside all night judging dresses, she had to be comfortable. A girl's night in. It wasn't her forte. She pulled on a baggy gray pair of sweatpants and a black tank top she'd used during basic training. She brushed her hair aside as she walked down the hall arriving at Serah's room. She knocked once on the door before pushing it open.

"I'm sorry, there was a disturbance today.." Lightnings eye's narrowed. A man had been beaten bloody, and the culprit had gotten away. Gritting her teeth, it grated at her nerves making it even worse that the culprit had been a _woman_.

"Oh! That's fine Claire!" Serah approached her sister smoothing the disarray that was Lightning's hair with her finger tips. "What are you wearing?" disapproval clear in her voice.

"Um.. I thought I'd be comfortable, is that a problem?" Lightning scrutinized her sister.

"No. No bra..?" Serah bit her lip.

Lightning paused staring at her oddly. ".. If it really bugs you I can go put one on.." _Why was she looking at my breasts?_

Serah sighed, "No. It's fine." Her hands were back in Lightnings hair.

Lighting found this very odd. Upon closer examination she noticed something seriously off in Serah's expression. A mixture of excitement and nervousness? She was hiding something from her.

She took a step back from her sister, her eyes slits. "Serah, wh--"

But Serah cut her off, "Claire, have you see the sunset today? It's gorgeous! You should go take a look!" Serah was already behind her sister pushing her towards the stairs that lead to the roof access.

"What the hell? Serah, Stop--" Serah had to use all of her strength but she managed to push Lightning out onto the roof closing the hatch behind her and locking it.

Lightning was dumbstruck. She banged on the hatch but it came with no response. She thought maybe Serah was pissed at her for being late _again_, and this was her punishment being locked on the roof. Sighing she decided she would take it, she probably deserved it for last night as well. Walking to a low wall that overlooked the large lake, she realized Serah was right though, it _is_ gorgeous out here. The sun reflected against the flowing water, the sky was full of blues and pinks and purples. Lightning leaned against the wall and her thoughts went directly to the woman of her dreams.

The woman who just happened to be hidden behind a planter behind her. Following Serah's instructions, Vanille peaked her head out from behind the planter and saw her standing there with her back to her. Her heart began to sing as she rose to her feet, being so careful not to make any noise. She began making her way towards Lightning, holding her breath as she got closer. Within arms length now, she tentatively reached her hand out and placed it on Lightnings shoulder.

The solder jolted, startled. She turned only to meet the eyes of her lover. An audible gasp was heard. That was it, Lightning had finally lost her mind. This hallucination was perfect though, the way the sunset reflected off of the younger girls eyes almost made Lightnings knees go crashing to the floor. Her hair flowed beautifully in the soft breeze. They just stood there staring into each others eyes, seemingly neither of them was breathing.

Lightning brought up a hand to touch the girls face, it felt real. Soft and warm, The whisper escaped Lightning's lips before she had even thought of it.

"Are.. you real?"

A small smile formed on Vanille's lips, "Yes." she reached her hand up and touched Lightning's face, mirroring what her soldier had just done to her.

The soldiers eye's closed at the touch, but she opened them quickly after realizing they had done so. She was afraid the vision would disappear. Her eyes got lost in Vanille's as the younger girl took a step closer to her.

Vanille's entire body came to rest against Lightning's with light pressure. The younger girl directing her soldier's face to angle down towards her, leaning up on her tiptoes until their lips met.

Lightning's eyes rolled closed. This had to be real, this was the one true real thing she had ever felt in the world. Her arms wrapped around Vanille's waist, pulling her closer. Her tongue made its way out to run against Vanille's lower lip, she couldn't get enough of the taste. Vanille's lips parted and their tongues met in the middle caressing each other. A small moan could be heard, but Lightning had no idea which of them had made it.

Breaking the kiss, Lightning's forehead came to rest against Vanille's, her eyes still closed.

"I.. thought I'd never see you again." She whispered. She was sure she'd be crying but she was still in too much shock.

"I had to come for you, Claire. I told you.. I'm always yours" Vanille smiled, moving her head so that she nuzzled Lightning softly with her nose.

They stood there like this as the sun set and it grew dark around them. Vanille explained to her how they'd made it out of the shell and arrived just this morning. Lightning filled Vanille in on everything that's happened to Oerba in the last month, and everything she'd gotten up to, which was really a whole lot of nothing. She kept the depressing details to herself, not wanting to upset the girl.

She felt a shiver run through Vanille's body as a cold breeze blew and she thought it'd be a good idea if they went back inside. An arm still around Vanille, they walked to the hatch and found it was still locked. Lightning kicked it and soon her Serah's footsteps running up the stairs. The lock clicked loudly and it was pushed open. Serah's satisfied smile met them both before they started descending the stairs.

Upon entering the kitchen they found the table set for two with a candle in the middle. Lightning's palm met her her forehead abruptly. _Serah could be so cheesy_.

"I made you guys dinner. Lightning, I'm gonna stay at Snow's tonight okay?" the words tumbled out quickly.

Lightning sighed, it was as if Serah had meticulously planned this out.

"Alright, hey. Just tonight okay? The weddings coming up you know. White dress.." Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at Serah who blushed and gathered a few objects together before walking towards the door as she heard a small giggle come from Vanille.

The door slammed.

* * *

After they finished eating they made their way upstairs to Lightning's room hand in hand. Her nerves came back to her. They were all alone tonight, just the two of them. No one to interrupt anything. It was evident they both felt the prospect that each intended.

Lightning closed the door behind them and went to pull the blinds back from the window. The moonlight shown bright, illuminating the entire bedroom. It must have been a full moon. She stood there for a moment gazing outside before she heard Vanille approaching her. Her small hands landing on either shoulder and pushing her back onto the bed.

This excited Lightning. Perhaps tonight the younger girl would want to be in charge. And maybe, _just maybe_, tonight, she would let her lead. Vanille's body came slowly down on top of hers..

* * *

**Now lets see here, I COULD be a complete asshole here, but we'll just have to wait and see huh :P**

** Ok i give, picking up where we left off last chapter. Expect this to be a lot more graphic, this isn't their first time after all :D Reviewwwwww**


	10. Relief

**Oh pretty pretty please review :) **

* * *

Their lips met. It started out sweet. Vanille was straddling Lightning's hips leaning down over her body. Her hair fell like curtains on either side of their faces. Their lips moved slowly, melodically against each other. Lightning's hands ran up and down Vanille's back, fingertips tracing the arch it made when she leaned. Her body felt so familiar, even though they'd only shared one night together they had to use touch to see each other last time. So when Vanille broke the kiss and sat up straight, Lightning took the time to fully appreciate how sexy her body actually was.

Vanille looked down at her, a smirk growing more pronounced on her face, as she seized Lightning's wrists, leaning down again and pinning them against the bed above her head. Their lips met again, but only for a moment before Vanille had started kissing down Lightning's jaw line to her neck.

The soldier chuckled, trying to move her arms against Vanille's restraints "What's this for?" she whispered as she moved her neck to the side, to give Vanille better access to it, and gasping when she felt Vanille bite down gently. The younger girls words came out while her lips were still against Lightning's throat. "For thinking I wouldn't come back for you." The vibration of her voice sent a shiver through Lightning's body.

"Well, I hardly think this is a form of punishment.." She took a sharp breath, Vanille had begun sucking intensely on one particular part of her neck. The girl released the piece of flesh from her mouth with an audible pop before sitting up again.

"I guess I just can't stay mad at you.." They shared a smile and Lightning sat up and met her lips again briefly, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Does this mean you'll stop teasing me now?" Lightning's lips traveled to Vanille's throat to return the favor. The girl gasped and arched her body against Lightning's.

"Mm.. Yes, I think playtime's over."

_Pop._

Their eye's met then, sizing each other up. Vanille was familiar now with the heavy lidded expression Lightning wore. Her lips were slightly parted, it appeared a fire burned deep within her eyes. Her hair was everywhere, but it only turned Vanille on more.

Lightnings hands began making their way up Vanille's skirt. tracing invisible lines up her thigh and finding the edge of her panties. Vanille's lips crashed against hers as her thumbs looped over the top of the elastic material she began pulling them down.

Vanille had to raise her self up so they could be slipped off around her ankles. She heard them land on the floor somewhere on the other side of the room. She pulled Lightning's tank top over head with a sense of urgency now, she could now feel her bare sex rubbing against Lightning's sweat pants. A wet spot was forming.

They hadn't even heard Lightning's top hitting the floor before Vanille's was off and in the air as well. Lightning's hands immediately went to Vanille's subtle breasts., kneading at them and feeling her nipples grow harder with every caress. Vanille was frantically trying to pull down Lightning's sweatpants, her soldier lifted her for a moment so they could be slid down easily. She kicked them off and Vanille's thigh fell in between her legs.

They rolled onto their sides, their legs entwining with one another. Their hands were frantically exploring each other, they were reaching the point of no return. Their passion was brimming over, their pants and sighs turning into moans. For every second they were forced to be apart from each other in the last month, it only multiplied the frenzy they were creating now. Vanille had her thighs locked around one of Lightning's and she was rocking against it with a steady motion. leaving a trail of warm wetness where her core met Lightning's flesh.

Lightning was becoming intoxicated. Their warm musky scents began filling the room. It wreaked of sex and ecstacy. She could feel how wet Vanille was, she must be close. Deciding she didn't want Vanille getting off this way she rolled the girl onto her back, sliding her thigh out from between her legs she traveled to the foot of the bed.

Lightning lifted up Vanille's skirt. She did not want to take it off. It turned her on that she was still wearing it. She rested it against the girls stomach, before using her hands to push Vanille's thighs apart. She could see how wet her lover was, She knelt close and inhaled the scent, taking it in slowly before exhaling warm air against Vanille's sex. She could feel Vanille begin to shake with need.

"P-please.. please don't tease me, Claire.." Lightning chuckled, more air made contact with Vanille's wetness.

"Isn't this what they call payback?" Lightning spoke in a sultry tone, looking up she met Vanille's eyes.

The girl moaned out of frustration. "Please!" she begged.

"Please what..?" Lightning's mischievous grin grew wider, she trailed an idle finger along Vanille's slit, the girl shuddered.

"Taste me.." her voice was growing frantic. "Make me yours."

"Hmm.." Lightning wondered aloud breathily. She inhaled again, it was all becoming too appetizing to her. She'd wanted to drag this out, but she decided she would oblige Vanille, now rather than later.

Lightning's lips made contact with Vanille's sex first, she planted a loving kiss on it before her tongue slid out and traced a line all the way up to the girls clit, where she flicked the tip of her tongue teasingly. She tasted magnificent.

Vanille's hand landed in Lightning's hair roughly, the girl had never felt pleasure like this before. Lightning's tongue felt so soft and warm.

"Please.. don't stop" she panted, pushing Lightning's head hard against her.

Lightning used her thumbs to open Vanille up wide, spreading her sex apart before sliding her tongue inside of the girl and sliding it back out again, before she pushed it back in deeper. She couldn't get enough of the taste, she could feel herself become ravenous. Vanille tasted sweet, and there was so much of it to be had. She was sopping, and her cries were growing louder by the minute, her back was locked into an arch, her hips were rising off the bed to meet her lover's stroke. Lightning was loving this. She forced herself to move up to Vanille's clit and began slow circles on it with her tongue, her hand finding Vanille's entrance sliding two fingers inside of her.

Vanille's body was jerking with gratification. She couldn't control her cries as Lightning's fingers came in and out of her. She felt the familiar build up of her orgasm coming to its peak. Her body began convulsing as Lightning's thrusts sped up. She gripped at Lightning's hair as she road out every influx of her orgasm before she went still.

Lightning lapped at all the excess moisture that was cultivated before she crawled up to hold her lover. Vanille was still shaking. She kissed the girls shoulder and nuzzled the back of her neck. "You taste incredible.."

Vanille let out a small giggle, still trying to compose herself. They laid there for a long moment before she'd caught her breath. Turning around in Lightning's arms she found her soldier asleep. Vanille watched her smooth face, taken aback by her beauty, she leaned in and kissed her sleeping lover's lips gently so as not to wake her. She tasted herself on them still.

Biting her lip, Vanille slid as slowly as she could out of Lightning's arms and made her way down her lover's body.

* * *

Lightning's eyes opened slowly the next morning. Looking outside, she realized it must be almost noon. She sat up slowly, and looked over at Vanille to make sure it hadn't all been a dream. She looked exhausted yet peaceful, sprawled out sideways on the mattress, halfway covered up by the blanket. She didn't blame her, there was at least two times Lightning thought she could remember being roused by finding Vanille's face between her legs. Both times resulting in a violent orgasm for each of them. She ran her hair through the sleeping figure's hair gently, watching her still face. She still couldn't believe everything worked out so perfectly. Her whole entire life had changed last night, her future lay asleep in front of her.

Lightning stifled a yawn, they must have been at it all night. Looking around her room, she couldn't stop the snicker, she threw a hand over her mouth. The way their clothes had landed last night was almost artistic. Articles of clothing were laying all over the place. Her tank top landed on her desk, her pants on the chair next to it. Vanille's top had actually landed on the door knob, hanging there perfectly like it was placed their intentionally.

_"50 points_." Lightning thought to herself, and she had to get up from the bed to keep from shaking it with silent laughter. The soldier never felt so rejuvenated in her whole life.

She'd let Vanille sleep in, she _knew_ she needed her rest. Lightning pulled on the same tank top and sweats she was wearing last night before heading downstairs to get something to eat.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd ever wake--Whoa!" Serah's voice came from the kitchen as she entered the room.

The girl giggled, Lightning looked up at her trying not to look guilty.

"Claire.. you're hair is--" her speech trailed off into full blown laughter.

"What?" Lightning said, keeping her face composed.

"Claire, come look in the mirror. Just. Come look." Serah was covering her mouth staring at her, the amusement wide in her eyes.

Lightning sighed and stepped into the mirrors view, slightly scared of what she'd see. She peered at her hair first. It was so teased up on top of her head, certain parts of it were actually standing up vertically but that wasn't what made the gasp escape from her lips. It was the huge red mark on her neck, a perfect circle, the big giant bruise on her neck stood proud. She wouldn't even be able to hide this with her hair. She turned crimson.

"Um.. Wow. I take it you had a good night, Claire?" Serah's laughter rang out, but it was short lived. A shock of comprehension flooded Serah's face, "Hey! You have to wear a dress in _my_ wedding in less than a week!"

This time it was Lightning's laughter that sounded. "You might wanna push that date back, Sis. Oh, this is going to look great in the pictures." she continued chuckling as she poured herself a glass of water.

The sisters stared at each other while Lightning drank. Lightning wore a superior smile and Serah just shook her head at her. They both turned to see the groggy figure of Vanille enter the room.

Serah gasped and Lightning choked on her water.

"You guys are freaks! How am I s'posed to have a wedding when you guys look like you abuse each other!" she really sounded angry this time as she stomped out of the room.

Vanille looked confused, Lightning just motioned for her to come to the mirror.

"Oh.." was Vanille's response. Her eyes went wide when they landed on her reflection. She looked like she had been strangled. The line of blotches almost went completely around her neck.

"Fang's gonna kill me." Lightning spoke slowly, trying to rearrange Vanille's hair, managing to cover up most of the damage.

"I don't remember you trying to kill me last night, Claire.."

The soldier laughed and just kissed Vanille's head. It felt so weird to be able to spend time together like this. There was actually time for laughter. It was a simpler life that they'd have to get used to. Needless to say, Lightning didn't go into work this morning. They didn't have to worry about impending doom anymore, well, at least until the wedding was over...

* * *

**A weeeee bit OOC at the end but whatever, the story went depressing for a while i decided to lighten it up. Leave comments. Got a few more chapters i think before i'll wrap it up for real. It's really been so fun though :P REVIEW :)**


	11. Forever?

**Review** :)

* * *

It took a while, but they managed to get Serah to come back out of her room. She obliged to cook for them if they agreed that there would be no more marks appearing upon their necks before the wedding.

Sitting around eating breakfast that morning, Serah saw a completely different side to her sister. Lightning was smiling and laughing and telling jokes. It was like the old Lightning again. No, It was like Claire, before they'd lost their parents. She watched her intently. The way her face lit up when she looked at Vanille was completely off base with anything she could have expected, not that it was a bad thing. She'd always wanted so badly for her big sister to be happy. Regardless this would take some time to get used to. A knock came at the door and Serah got up to get it. The others seemed so sucked into their own conversation that they hadn't noticed it anyway.

A dark haired woman stood in the doorway. Serah recognized her, though they'd never met. "Oh.. You're..-"

"Little Farron!" Fang's voice came booming from the doorway. This got their attention. Vanille stood up and made her way hastily to the door, pushing her hair around her neck as she went, Lightning followed behind her at a normal pace.

Serah stood there looking at the tribal woman, her eyes were wide her mouth gaping slightly. She'd seen her in the picture before, but it didn't really give any justice to just how _wild_ she looked. Something was slightly off about Serah's expression as she stood back and held the door open so she could come in. Vanille immediately dove to hug her.

"Where did you stay last night?" the smaller girls voice sounded happy to see her.

Fang chuckled, "Well actually, I sort of had to camp out." She released the girl and stood back to look her over. Lightning bit her lip, watching her intently. She knew she'd end up seeing the battle scars she'd left behind last night, not that she was scared. Maybe a little embarrassed, but nervous for some reason. Fang's eyes narrowed ever so slightly before they came up to meet Lightning's.

"Well, well, well.. Sergeant Farron. You made it as well." A smile spread across Fang's lips as her eyes dropped down Lightning's body, assessing her. She took a few steps towards Lightning, it made Lightning uncomfortable.

"You wouldn't happen.." Fang spoke slowly as she lifted up her right hand. Her knuckles were swollen and bruised. "to have something I could wrap this up with?"

Recognition saturated Lightning's face, "It was you.." her teeth came together.

"At ease, soldier. You know, you almost caught me.." Fang sniggered..

"Why would you assault someone like that?" Lightning's voice was immediately stern, professional.

"Oh come on Lightning, surely you've gotten lost in the moment before. Snapped. Oh that reminds me, I saw Snow earlier. You'll be pleased to know he's still got that huge bandage on his face." Fang chuckled, inviting herself in the kitchen where she found a wet rag she could wrap her knuckles in. "You aren't going to turn me in are you?" Amusement was still the dominant feature on Fang's face.

Lightnings hands balled into fists. She'd never let anyone get away before, much less let anyone off the hook that was within her grasp. It went against all of her ethics. But then she felt Vanille's hands land on her stomach. She peered down at the girl and felt her fists unclench. It was no use, she couldn't hurt Vanille like that and besides, Fang probably played a huge role in getting making sure Vanille made it out of the shell safely. She sighed.

"If you do anything like that again I'll bring you in myself." Lightning grumbled.

Fang's smile was exuberant, "Good, we're even then."

"Even? For what?" Lightnings voice raised an octave.

"For mauling my little sister and leaving evidence." Fang crunched into a stray piece of bacon that was left over.

Lightning turned red, and looking down at Vanille saw she was red as well. Of course it was Serah's laughter that broke the silence.

"Oh I like her, shes funny! Fang, we'll get better acquainted later. I've got to get going. Claire, remember four o'clock, your dress fitting. I'll be there, don't be late!"

Fang winked at Serah before the door shut, her eyebrows were raised, "Claire, huh?"

Lightnings teeth came together again. Without a word she made her way for the stairs. She had to change, or at least get a bra on. More than once she saw Fang's eyes land on her breasts. _What the hell was that about? _She stopped however at the top of the stairs, she heard Vanille's voice. It sounded pleading.

_"Don't tease her!"_

_"Oh c'mon Vanille, I was just having some fun. Besides, she shouldn't marking you up like that. Let me see."_

A pause.

_"Goodness I didn't know she was a vampire..."_

_"Fang! I'm serious! She's... important." _

_"She's rather cute, I never noticed before but she's got a rather nice body doesn't she? And why didn't you tell me her sister was cute too?"_

You could actually hear the smirk in Fang's voice. Lightning's fists clenched.

_"Fang!"_

A low chuckle.

_"Relax love, she's all yours. You've always known how to catch a fish. I'm proud of you. So whats next?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Are you going to move in? Marry her?"_

Lightnings eye's went wide. she knelt down to hear better.

Silence.

_"I..._"

_"Wow you're that serious?"_

_"Fang, I don't know. I mean, I don't know what she wants.."_

_"Wow. Wait here Vanille, I need to talk to her."_

_"No! Fang!"_

Footsteps.

_"Don't worry, I'll be good."_

Lightning gasped, she quickly made her way to her room and shut the door quietly. Her mind was racing. _Did Vanille want to get married?_

Knock Knock.

"Hey Farron, could I have a word with you?"

"Uh.. Um.. Just a second." Lightning had to work to make her voice sound normal. She quickly pulled her top over her head, and fumbled with her bra before pulling it back on. She flattened her hair out and took a deep breath before opening the door.

Fang leaned against the doorway, "Got a minute?" her usual smirk was nowhere to be found. She was serious.

"Um, sure." Lightning moved to let her in and closed the door behind her. She sat down in the chair next to her desk and looked at her feet. _What could she possibly have to say to me?_

"Alright Farron, I've never done this before. I'm sure you've probably done this several times for Serah, so just sit there and listen." Fang was pacing, she ran a hand through her wild hair before she stopped and walked directly towards Lightning. She knelt down so that her face was level with Lightning's, just inches away. She used her injured hand to raise the soldiers eyes up to meet hers by her chin. Lightning stared at her, a little frightened by the proximity.

"She loves _you_."

A pause.

"And I love her." Lightnings voice was lower than she wanted it to be.

Fang half smiled at her, and then her smile completely disappeared.

"So help me, if you _ever_ hurt her.. I will break every bone in your body, and I will make it as painful as I possibly can." Fang's voice came out as a whisper.

Lightning just stared at her. Her conviction was almost mesmerizing. After a while she managed a stiff nod, and Fang stood up clapping her on the back.

"We're square until that day, Farron," Fang offered an outstretched hand, and Lightning hesitated before taking it.

She was pulled out of her seat into a hug. "She's not blood, Farron, but she's as good as to me. I would do anything for her. I'm so glad she's found someone like you that can take care of her."

"I understand."

Fang nodded and turned for the door, she was halfway there when she spotted something on the floor that made her freeze. Lightning followed her eyes and saw Vanille's panties laying halfway under the bed. Her hand came to rest against her forehead hiding her eyes.

Fang's chuckle returned. She took the few steps necessary before kneeling down and picking them up. "I bet she was looking for these." Lightning just nodded. She heard the door open and close before she could find that she could actually exhale.

She listened to Fang's footfalls fade before she stood and started pacing herself.

Marriage? She'd never thought about it. Well, she did one night under the moon of the Archeyltte steppe, but she'd come to no conclusion. She opened a drawer in her desk and fumbled around inside of it until she found a small box. She set the box on the table before sitting in the chair and opening it. Inside of it were tons of old keepsakes. A picture of her and Serah as children, a picture of her parents. She smiled at the photos. There were a few army medals she'd be awarded. Then she found a chain her father had given her as a gift one birthday. Hanging from the chain was the ring her father had given her mother when they were married. She stared at it.

_How am I supposed to know if this is even the right thing to do? Do I _want_ to marry Vanille?_

The answer came to her quite quickly. _There was no one else, there would _never _be anyone else.._

_But what does Vanille want? How am I supposed to just bring that up? I can't do that. _

She sighed glancing at the clock. It was three-thirty. She hastily put the chain around her neck, hiding it underneath her top, and closed the box putting it back in the drawer. Kicking her pants to the floor she was still deep in thought. She pulled on a pair of jeans before heading down the stairs.

"Hey, I've got to get going.." She called over her shoulder. She was halfway to the door when she felt a hand grab her arm. She turned to meet eyes with Vanille, a soft smile on her face.

She melted at this smile every time. She leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss, realizing then that she didn't want to go anymore. Vanille broke the kiss softly and planted another kiss on her nose.

"I love you." Vanille said breathlessly.

"I love you too, I won't be long."

Lightning closed the door behind her, she could feel her heart racing against the cold metal of the ring against her flesh.

_Oh hell, I need to talk to Serah.  
_

_

* * *

_Lightning pulled open the door to the tailors happy to find it was all but empty apart from the tailor and Serah, who was sitting at a chair. She'd arrived early. Serah noticed the urgent look on Lightning's face immediately and mouthed "What's wrong?" but Lightning shook her head. _Not yet. _

The tailor_ immediately_ got to work. Lightning stripped down and the cloth was pulled over her. It really didn't take long, he did a good job with the sizes she'd already given him. I was a long flowing pale blue fabric. It hugged her curves perfectly. Lightning wasn't a fan of dresses, but she agreed she did look nice in this one.

She was left alone in front of the mirror, when her sister came walking up behind her.

Serah was smiling softly, "You look incredible, Claire. Absolutely stunning when you allow yourself to be."

Lightning just stared into her eyes through the reflection, Serah's eyes came to rest on the ring around her sister's neck.

"Claire? Isn't that mom's..?"

"Yeah.. It's, her wedding ring." Lighting's hand went to it. "I need to talk to you.."

"What is it..?" Serah looked concerned now. Lightning hadn't pulled out this old relic in ages. She sat on a stool next to her big sister.

"How.. how do you know when you want to spend the rest of your life with someone..?" Lightning's voice was just above a whisper.

Serah's eyes went wide. "Well.. you just.. you just know Claire. Why..?"

"Serah.. I think I want to marry Vanille." Lightning's eyes went wide, she was shocked at the words she'd just spoken. Until she said it, she wasn't even sure.

Lightning brought her face up slowly to meet Serah's, afraid of the expression she thought would be there. But she was wrong. Serah's face was gentle. Happy? Her eyes raked over Lightning's face as if trying to find any small sign that might dispel the truth to the words Lightning just spoke. A smile grew more striking on her face, she couldn't find anything.

"You're serious..?"

"Yeah." And she was serious, now that she'd spoken it aloud she realized now that she really did want this. She pined for it.

"When are you going to ask her..?"

"I can't.. Serah, how do I know it's what _she_ wants..?" She felt Serah's hand come to rest on hers.

"You don't know until you ask.. What have you got to lose..?" Lightning sighed, this was Serah's response to _everything_.

* * *

**Well i didn't expect to take it there this chapter lol. Hi, review :) Be my friend. It's what the cool people do. **


	12. Undecided

**Review :)**

* * *

"It's not that simple Serah. I can't just... put myself out on the line like that."

"Why not? No offense but you two seem like probably the most obvious candidates for marriage. You can't take your eyes off of her, Claire, and if you're in the same room as her she needs to be near you. It's almost magnetic.."

The sisters walked home slowly from the tailor. Lightning's mind was completely befuddled. She decided she needed to think things through a bit more before she decided on doing anything one way or the other. She pulled the chain over her head and balled it into her fist before they opened the front door to their house. She made her way swiftly for the stairs, making it to her desk and replacing the chain in her box. She was just about to close it when she felt arms come around her waist. She snapped the box closed quickly, jumping at the contact.

"What's that?" Vanille's head came to rest against Lightning's shoulder, peering in front of her.

Lightning bit her lip, thinking quickly she brought the box up quickly. The contents rattled. "What, this?" She shook the contents casually, hoping the chain would sink to the bottom. "Just.. some old stuff. I took some pictures for Serah to see.."

"Oh, can I see?" she looked excited.

Lightning took a deep breath and sat down on her chair, pulling Vanille down to sit across her lap. Opening the box she was pleased to see that the pictures had made it to the top of the pile again. She breathed easy again.

"Aw! Look at you Claire! Adorable!" The picture on top was the sisters as children. Lightning had been about eight, Serah was five. Serah was sitting on her big sisters lap. They wore identical wide smiles. "You looked like twins back then."

They really did, they used to get mistaken for twins all the time. She couldn't help but smiling at the pictures they went through them. It was a completely different world back then. She locked eyes with her mother when she felt gentle hands fall on her face. Looking up she locked eyes with Vanille again, there was so much affection in those green eyes. She wondered if there would ever be a time that this action would stop causing her to lose her breath.

"Are you okay?"

Lightning just smiled and nodded. She ran her eyes over Vanille, dissecting her features for a long moment before she took a deep breath mustering some courage.

"You know.. You've always got a place to stay here, right?"

"What do you mean?"

Lightning scratched the back of her neck. "I mean.. I never made it official. But, You're welcome to live with me.. Serah's moving out on Monday.."

Vanille's face lit up, "Oh, are you sure you want me to live with you?" She beamed, standing up and walking around the room. "I think I'll move in to _this_ room, it's got a pretty nice view." Vanille eyed Lightning playfully. "And I know the bed's comfortable..."

Lightning snickered, grabbing Vanille's arm and pulling her back onto her lap. She landed with a squeak straddling Lightning against the chair this time. The shared a long kiss before Vanille broke it, whispering, "and I know it's resilient too."

Lightning chuckled, "Well, this chair's pretty resilient as well." Vanille's returning grin had evil intentions written all over it. Their lips met again, much more passion behind this kiss, but Vanille kept the pace very slow, very sensual. Her hands dragging through Lightning's hair, pushing her head back. Lightning's hands came to rest on her waist. That was when Vanille's hips starting moving against hers.

They were a force of nature, Vanille's hips. The way she could move her body could bring anyone to their knees. She rocked them slowly, in a well controlled circle, arching her back and bringing pressure down onto Lightning right where she knew it would drive her crazy. It made Lightning dizzy, her body tried to rise to the occasion, but when her breathing sped up she felt it going sink as if it were melting against the chair. _How does she always do this to me?_ Lightning whimpered, she felt powerless underneath Vanille.

Before she completely lost her mind, she came to her senses. She realized her door was still open. Breaking the kiss her frustrated whisper emerged, "Serah's home."

Vanille already knew this. It was obvious that she was teasing Lightning.

Vanille slumped against her, giggling softly, "Oh.. Damn." She stood up wearing a grin from ear to ear. She'd achieved _her _goal with this little stunt. Lightning sat there glaring at her, a fine shade of red stained her face. "Well anyways, I'd absolutely love to move in with you, Claire"

"Claire! Could you help me?" Serah's voice came from her bedroom.

Lightning rose and started heading towards Serah's room, grunting, "You _are_ going to pay for that." Her voice was dangerous as she passed Vanille. The girl laughed. _That was exactly what she wanted._

* * *

The next few days were a blur. Lightning was being dragged in so many different directions for Serah. There were so many last minute preparations to be made, and she was exhausted. So on the eve of the wedding, Serah and her sat on the low wall on their roof overlooking the lake together, just relaxing.

"Are you nervous..?" Lighting asked, looking at her.

"Of course I'm nervous."

Lightning grinned at her hopefully, "Having second thoughts?"

"Ugh, No!" Serah's voice went up an octave.

Lightning chuckled, "Damn."

"You have to be nice to him, Claire.."

"I know, I'm not going to ruin your wedding."

"I don't just mean tomorrow, I mean.. Every day after too."

Lightning sighed, she knew this was coming. "Serah, the guys an idiot. He really is. He's got no brain, whatsoever."

"Claire--!" Serah's face flashed angrily. They had this common also, they both looked scary as hell when they were mad.

"Shh. Let me finish. He's a _complete_ moron..!" Serah stood and started walking away, but Lightning caught her by the wrist.

"But if he really makes you happy, then I'll be ni.. erm.. civil towards him. I really _am_ happy for you Serah" Lightning stood up and took a step towards her "If you love him he can't be _that_ stupid." Lightning's voice went soft, as she pulled Serah into a hug.

Serah smiled, "That means a lot."

"But of course you know if he ever hurts you I'll have to kill him." Lightning's laugh returned.

"Well, if he ever hurts me I'll let you." the younger sister chuckled. "But enough about me.." her grin grew more pronounced. "When are you gonna pop the question, hm?"

Lightning's smile faltered. "I.. don't know."

"You don't have to rush into it you know.. Just do it when it feels right. I'd love to have Vanille as a sister though." Serah giggled softly.

"I'm glad you feel that way."

"I'm going to bed Claire, Don't stay up too late I'm gonna be waking you up really early. Oh.." Serah went red, "Could you um. Make sure you guys are fully clothed too?"

"Well, I can't make any promises.." Lightning teased. She felt Serah smack her in the back.

Lightning had been anticipating Serah's wedding to be one of the worst days of her life. Thinking about it now, it just seems that she was being selfish. She didn't want to lose the connection she had with her sister. It felt like her child was growing up and going off to college, but Serah had her own life to lead. And now, Lightning did too. Today she would give away her little sister. Going back to her room she pulled the chain from the box again, she would find a way to keep the ring on her tomorrow.. just in case.

* * *

**Sorry guys, this was way short. I kinda struggled with it, it was more of a filler so i threw in a sexy scene But i really found this whole bit necessary, we can call it a mini chapter.:P Next chapter might be the last depending on the response i get. It's gonna be way long so it might take longer to get up. *cracks knuckles* wedding time! :)**


	13. Lapse

**This was heavily revised as of 8:18pm may 5th, i felt it was kinda sloppy. Enjoy :)**

* * *

They were holding hands, standing at the head of the hall, the small church sounded quiet but everyone in town was on the other side of the wall. This was the first positive celebration anyone had had since, well since the decimation of their old home. An organ could be heard playing on the other side of the door, but right now, this was the quiet before the storm. Lightning looked at Serah, she looked magnificent. Her long flowing white dress had very little back to it, but a long train. Her hair was piled onto her head in a messy but beautiful disarray, controlled chaos. The bouquet of flowers she was carrying shook softly in her hands, from what Lightning could only guess was her nerves, but her face looked smooth and confident.

"Are you alright?" Lightning tried to make her voice soothing. Serah brought her eyes to look at her sister, a smile made her eyes crease. Lightning looked gorgeous, that pale blue dress really did fit her perfectly. Her hair was absolutely flawless, as if it had been ironed to frame her face perfectly. She'd even agreed to let Serah put _some_ makeup on her. Her eyes really stood out, boring back into Serah's eyes, a kind aura to them. Serah looped her arm through her sisters' and smiled, just nodding. The music changed on the other side of the door, an usher that stood in front of them opened the wide double doors, they could see a beautifully decorated outside alter ahead of them. The sun threatened to fall behind the hills in the distance.

"Ready?" Lightning's voice was calm, but she held her sister closer.

"Yes.." Serah's voice was above a whisper, her face was determined.

Taking a deep breath, they started their short trip down the isle, a short trip that seemed like an eternity. Lightning kept her eyes on her sister the entire time, looking for any sign that she wanted to back out, in which case Lightning would scoop her up and kick a wall down if she had to to make their escape, but she knew those signs would never come. This is what Serah wanted, so today she was everything her little sister needed her to be. She wore perfect textbook posture as they reached the alter. Lightning's eyes landed on Snow, who still had a rather noticeable bruise around his nose. She half smiled at him, feeling terrible about hitting him now, that really _would_ ruin the pictures..

The music stopped, everyone in attendance could be heard sitting down. The priest walked slowly around the alter, before his voice was amplified.

"Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

"I do," Lightning forced her voice to be assertive, garnering a small smile from Serah which she could see out of the corner of her eye. "Her sister.."

Lightning pulled Serah into a tight hug, kissing her cheek, she could hear Serah's soft whisper, "Thank you.."

"Right." Lightning breathed before she placed Serah's hand in Snow's, and found her position behind the alter. It was supposed to be a very small wedding before the whole village had been invited, Lightning was the only person in the wedding besides Snow's best man, whom she recognized as Gadot. They were to stand in front of the couple also facing the sea of strangers. Lightning didn't mind this, she was intending on watching Serah the entire time.

"If it is your intention to take each other as husband and wife, please step forward." the Priest's voice drawled.

It was really a beautiful ceremony. The alter they were at was actually overhanging a rather high cliff, the entire village of Oerba was within view from this point. Looking away from her sister to sweep over the crowd for a moment, Lightning's gaze fell upon Vanille who she didn't even realize was sitting right in the front row next to Fang. She hadn't seen her all day, they had been so busy. She wore a black strapless dress and her hair was down again, though it seemed like there was so much more volume to it today. Her green eyes looked impressed, she was pleased with Lightning's appearance today. Lightning smiled at her, and then found she could not look away from her and her thoughts immediately went to everything they'd been through together.

"And do you, Snow Villiers take Serah Farron.."

_The nights on Gran Pulse when they were both hopelessly falling in love with each other, before she even knew it. That first awkward kiss they shared in Sulyya Springs... _That_ feeling washed over her. _

"Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her..."

She could barely hear the words spoken by the man right next to her_._

_She remembered the first night they spent together in Oerba, the overbearing passion they shared and the desperation to stay together. The whole world had been against them._

"..in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse.."

_The agony washed over her, when she'd realized that Vanille was gone, that she may never hold her again, or see her smile. Her whole world had ended, she wouldn't have been able to live without Vanille. _

Staring deeply into Vanille's eyes, they mirrored her intensity right now, could she be thinking about the same thing?

"..and forsaking all others keep yourself only unto her.."

_But Vanille came back to her, against all odds, and it was the greatest joy in the world. She would not ever lose her again, she simply would not allow it. She wanted this feeling forever, she wanted Vanille forever..  
_

"..so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Lightning spoke aloud with conviction without hesitation, before she could stop herself. Vanille's eyes went wide.

_No.._

Lightning's body went rigid, she scanned the crowd for any evidence that they'd heard her, but with an odd look from Serah, it appeared the only two people who had noticed were Serah and Vanille. Apparently Snow had yelled his answer at the exact same time, but the damage was done. Vanille's mouth was hanging open, her eyes were gigantic. Looking beside her she could see Fang's eyebrows high on her forehead, Lightning could feel herself burn crimson, she was completely mortified. _Of course Fang saw_ too..

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife." he turned to the people now. "And now it is my happy privilege to introduce to you, Snow and Serah Villiers. May your lives together be blessed, you may now kiss the bride."

As they kissed, the room filled with a ruckus applause. Everyone rose to their feet as the newlyweds passed by them. Lightning followed close behind, she thought she could hear Vanille calling for her but she ignored it, she was far too embarrassed right now to look at her. She had to clear her head and come up with some sort of an explanation. She couldn't believe she practically screamed her intentions at Vanille.

She made her way as quickly as she could to the reception that was being held nearby. It was a beautiful night sky by now. The dimly lit patio they were having the reception on was rather expansive. Candles could be found of all shapes and sizes all over the place, lights were hung from trees surrounding the area. A band was playing a slow melody that was being lost in the various murmurs the large crowd was casting. The atmosphere felt rapturous..

Vanille sighed, Lightning had been avoiding her all night. She picked nervously at the table cloth while Fang took a long toss from her wine glass.

"What do you suppose that meant, Fang..?" the girls voice was low.

Fang grinned and leaned in closer to Vanille, "Well, if you ask me, it looked like Farron forgot exactly _who's_ wedding she was at."

"What do you mean..?" Vanille had the same suspicion, but she had to hear it out loud. She needed to know she wasn't just imagining things.

"Well, she spoke her 'I do' directly to you, didn't she."

Vanille bit her lip. Fang's eyes found the soldier dancing slowly with her sister across the room.

* * *

"That was really cute, Claire.." Serah giggled.

"I'm so stupid.." Lightning mumbled.

"Did she see?" They spun slowly on the spot, this was the dance Serah was supposed to be sharing with her father.

"She was looking right at me, I probably scared the hell out of her." Lightning didn't even know she was looking down until she felt Serah bring their hands up to her chin.

"You should go dance with her, Claire.."

"I can't even look at her.."

"Oh, shut up. You can't avoid her all night." Serah shoved her sister lightly before she glanced over Lightning's shoulder and bit her lip. "But um. I need to get back to Snow." She let go and backed away a little smiling, "It'll work out, Claire!" she called before turning her back on her big sister.

Lightning stood, watching Serah's figure retreating when she felt a hand fall on her shoulder roughly.

"Can I get you a drink, Farron?" Fang's voice came from behind her.

Lightning turned to meet the slightly taller form of Fang, feeling mild relief when she saw the smile on her face. "I don't drink."

"Oh come on, its a special occasion, besides you look like you could use one."

Lightning sighed in defeat. "One." she muttered before they started walking side by side to the bar, Fang called ahead for two glasses of wine. Lightning took a seat on one of the stools crossing her legs while Fang simply leaned upon the bar. Lightning noted this as Fang keeping a dominant stance over her.

"Nice wedding, hey?" Fang didn't take her eyes off of Lightning as she sipped from her wine slowly. Lightning found she couldn't look Fang in the face.

"Yeah it was great." Lightning commented casually, she could feel Fang just staring at her. _What does she want from me?_

An awkward moment of silence passed, Fang staring and Lightning diverting her eyes. She was growing frustrated with this situation.

"You know, I thought soldiers were supposed to have backbone." Fang said curtly finally looking away.

Lightning closed her eyes, she hated being talked down to especially by Fang. It was always like Fang could see right through her, through her defenses that she spent years perfecting. She thought they were full proof until she met Vanille, but even then _that_ had at least been a positive intrusion. The worst part was, she knew Fang was right. She was being weak right now, and she was growing very sick of being intimidated by Fang all the time. Her eyes narrowed and she decided she wouldn't stand for it anymore.

Shaking her head, Lightning threw caution to the wind. She swallowed her entire glass of wine in one swift movement placing the empty glass on the bar before rising to her feet. She was standing rather close to Fang, the taller woman shrunk back a little in surprise as Lightning met eyes with Fang, not in a hostile way, but her face was determined, professional.

"I guess I need to ask for your permission, Fang." Lightning saw Fang's eyes grow larger, just an infinitesimal amount, and she couldn't help the smirk that grew on her own face.

_Finally caught the bitch off guard._

Fang had no response, she just stared at Lightning flabbergasted. Lightning took this time to pull her mother's ring off of her finger and hold it up in front of Fang's face.

"I want to be hers forever, do I have your blessing?" Lightning said this rather smugly without intending to. She actually considered bending her knees and getting in a better defensive position. _What were the possibilities that Fang would actually hit her?_

But a smile grew across Fang's face. She had underestimated Lightning, mistaking her nervousness for indecisiveness.

"Yes, you have my blessing." Fang's voice was softer now.

This brought Lightning up short, she hadn't expected it to be this easy. Without breaking eye contact with Fang she slipped the ring back on her finger and sat back down.

"She's a really sweet girl, Light, I really couldn't have hoped for anyone to treat her as good as you do." Fang's expression was tender, her eyes fell to her hand, which was running along the brim of her wine glass. Lightning just stared at her. She'd never seen this woman soften up so much. She came to the conclusion that Vanille had the ability to bring giant's to their knees with her charming personality alone, and then something occurred to her.

"Fang," Lightnings voice fell low, "I have a question.." Fang's eyes rose to met hers saying nothing.

"Were you and Vanille.. ever.. more than you are now..?"

Fang laughed once without volume, "No. Vanille never showed any interest for anyone until she met you"

"And you?"

Fang smirked, "A long time ago, Light. Nothing was mutual, and nothing was acted upon. In fact, its very possible she had no idea. Now, shes my sister, and she's in love with you. I have no lingering feelings for her, but I will always be there to protect her."

So that was it, Fang was once in love with Vanille too. It explained a lot. "Is that why you don't like me?" Lightning's voice was professional again.

"Don't like you?" Fang rolled her eyes, "Light if I didn't like you, do you think I'd give you my blessing? As long as you keep her happy I'm going to like you... "

There was a long silence.

"You should really go to see her, Light, she's kind of nervous with the way you've been avoiding her all night."

Lightning stood wordlessly and took a few steps away before she stopped and turned around, "Fang. Serah's moving out, if you need somewhere to stay until you find a place.."

Fang just nodded at her, smiling broadly.

Lightning made her way across the patio to the tables, her eyes searching for Vanille. She finally felt adequate about Fang, but there was still something off about the way she looked at her. Fang's eyes seemed to speak volumes, she wasn't sure if it was a bad intuition she was having but she could swear that Fang was trying to flirt with her at times. Lightning shrugged it off though, having little experience in the art of seduction she let it go. Maybe it was just the wine.

* * *

Sitting alone at the table Vanille was obviously distraught. It didn't feel right being apart from Lightning for so long, even though it had been less than twenty four hours. She felt a void forming. Fear was crawling through her, had she done something wrong? Had she upset Lightning? She watched Snow and Serah dancing slowly in the distance before she closed her eyes. In her head, she could see the look on Lightning's face during the wedding ceremony, the two words that fell out of her mouth so naturally. She was close enough to even hear how they sounded. Thinking about Lightning's beautiful voice Vanille was suddenly smiling, she couldn't help it.

"Can I have this dance..?" Lightning spoke lowly, smirking inwardly at how sappy it sounded, maybe she was a little buzzed.

Vanille's eyes shot open to find Lightning bent over her beside her chair, a hand outstretched. Seeing Lightning up close with makeup on for the first time was staggering. Her face looked perfect tonight, her eyes had a smokey effect to them, it was disorienting to Vanille. She struggled to keep herself from swooning. They shared a smile as Vanille took her hand walking slowly onto the dance floor. Lightning took Vanille's hips as Vanille brought her arms around Lightning's neck. The held eachother very close moving slowly together to the idyllic tune the band played in the background.

Lightning had learned how to dance in the Guardian Corps, she had to. At any particular special events they held she would have to dance with her superiors. She was good at it too, they had molded her into the epitome of grace while making her a lethal weapon. They spun slowly, staring into each other's eyes. Lightning noted that Vanille must be wearing heels, she didn't have to crane her neck down as much. She smiled wider at the gesture. Lightning had chosen flats for this very reason as well.

"I missed you today.."

"I missed you more." Vanille crooned as she laid her head onto Lightning's shoulder. Like that, everything was better. It was astounding how her presence alone could immediately take away any ounce of anxiety that hung over Vanille's shoulders, but that's all she's grown to expect from Lightning. She was _her_ hero.

The patio began thinning, people were heading home and the party was drawing near an end, but still they were there, in each others arms. Time stood still for them, so when Lightning noticed that things were drawing to an end at the reception hall, she only smiled to herself. _There were still many things she wanted to accomplish before the night was over.._

_

* * *

_**Sigh every time i think i'm gonna end it.. it just doesn't happen lol This last chapter was going to be huge, i'm breaking it up, and debating after some feedback maybe taking it a little bit further than i intended.. Please review, it gives me a nice little smile, and it might convince me to keep going :)**


	14. Advance

**Ending it next chapter unless I get an overwhelming response here. Please review :)**

* * *

Lightning's life work, until now, was complete, she had raised Serah to be a strong self reliant beautiful woman. As she watched Serah ride off into the distance in Snow's arms, she couldn't help feeling a pang of regret bite at her stomach. She'd fended off every guy that had ever attempted to take advantage of her little sister in the past, much to Serah's dismay, but it had all been for the best. It was a very warm night, there wasn't a single cloud in the sky and the moon shown bright across their village where they overlooked, the faint rumbling of the airbike that carried her sister away carried faded away in the distance as Lightning stared after it. Vanille stared at Lightning, wondering how it must feel to willingly give a family member away, how conflicted she must be. A slightly melancholy shade could be seen in Lightning's eyes, she had put her trust in another to take care of her sister, but at the same time she could now focus on herself for the first time since her parents died.

Vanille took Lightning's hand, breaking the soldiers gaze.

"We should probably get home, Claire.."

Around them the church was deserted, Lightning said nothing as she felt Vanille's body come to rest against hers. The ring on her finger felt like a boulder weighing her down. They couldn't go home yet.

"No." Lightning said shortly, Vanille looked up at her with a confused look on her face and Lightning met her with a smile.

"Let's have an adventure." Lightning grinned and released Vanille to mount her nearby airbike.

Vanille stared at her, Lightning wasn't usually one for spontaneous outings, but she liked the idea. It still made her nervous though, Lightning was acting so strange today.

Lightning helped her onto the bike, Vanille sitting across her lap as she brought the bike to life with a flick of her wrist. It felt great, the air was so warm as it whipped through their hair. Vanille clung to Lightning as they soared higher, her eyes welded shut.

"Where are we going!"

"I don't know," Lightning's snicker was close to her ear. "Are you scared? You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you. Open your eyes, it's beautiful."

Slowly Vanille forced her eyes open. They landed first on Lightning, and she immediately thought that _beautiful_ was definitely an understatement. It was rapturous, the way her hair was flying behind her coupled with the determined, slightly exhilarated look on her face, Vanille really did swoon this time. Her eyes following Lightning's hair, she saw that all the stars were out shining bright tonight. They were flying over the giant lake that Oerba ran against. It appeared Lightning was heading for the low mountains opposite of the village.

Upon landing Vanille found her hair to be a windblown mess, as she was trying to bring some order to it Lightning pulled her gunblade from a compartment on the bike, drawing it out completely as she started looking around. Vanille watched her, amazed. She always loved to watch Lightning fight, but in a dress? The woman still held her own, she still stalked the unfamiliar area looking professional and dangerous despite her outfit. She giggled watching her.

Straightening out of her hunters crouch Lightning turned to meet Vanille with her eyebrows raised, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing.. You just look like such like a girl today.." Vanille tried choking out her laughter unsuccessfully.

Lightning smirked, and shifted again into her crouch kicking off her shoes and sinking her blade into the ground. This time she was facing Vanille. Sensing the challenge in Lightning's face, Vanille's eyes went wide.

"No!" Vanille squeaked as started running when a wide grin spread across Lightning's lips. She chuckled watching her and gave her a few seconds for a head start before she bounded after her. Their game didn't last long, Vanille had barely gotten around a large boulder before Lightning swooped her up off her feet bridal style. After the laughter subsided the girls found themselves standing in front of a hidden cove. Lightning's jaw dropped, she couldn't have hoped to stumble onto a better location.

"Wow.." Vanille climbed out of Lightning's arms and made her way to the rocks that surrounded the small pool of water. "I didn't even know this was here..."

"Neither did I." Lightning followed close behind her, a hand on Vanille's back in case she lost her footing. The climbed for a while around the water's edge, until Vanille actually did slip and after catching her from falling in the water, Lightning thought it'd be a better idea to just sit on the rocks instead.

"Climbing on rocks in heels, never a good idea.. " Vanille giggled softly sitting next to Lightning. Taking her heels off she set them beside her and dropped her feet into the cool water below. "This is so nice.."

"Yeah, this can be our little secret.." Lightning said distractedly as she leaned back against the stone behind her. Her mind was working, she had no idea how to bring up such a proposal. She felt Vanille's head come to rest against her lap and she ran a hand absently through the girls hair. "Did you have fun today..?"

"Yeah, it was such a nice wedding, but it would have been better if I had more time with you.." Vanille turned her head to look at Lightning, it looked like she wasn't even listening, her face completely stoic. "What's wrong Claire..?"

No response..

"Claire..?" Vanille's voice raised an octave and the soldier looked up to meet her stare, her smile forming a bit too late to be convincing.

"Everything's fine, Vanille." Lightning casually slid the ring off of her finger and held it in her hand. In her mind she was coaxing herself into it.

"No!" Vanille sat up angrily, "It's not okay Claire, you spent the whole day avoiding me and then you show up at the end of the reception like nothing happened! You suddenly want to take random adventures to places you've never been before in the middle of the night, and now you're ignoring me! You're acting really strange and it's scaring me!"

Lightning was shocked, she'd never heard the girl's voice raise like that. She opened her mouth to respond but Vanille had already started shouting again before she came up with a plausible response.

"If I did something wrong just tell me Claire, I can't sit around worrying like this!" Vanille rose to her feet, "Why don't you just take me home, I can stay with Fang for the night." Vanille started climbing back to the shore, her voice had changed from anger to pain by the end of her statement. Lightning felt it jab her in the stomach as she too rose, watching the girl climb back.

She finally found her words, "N-no! Vanille.. " She began climbing after her, but Vanille was too far ahead. She saw the girls foot falter on a misguided step her body over corrected, she was going to fall in to the water. Lightning reached, panicked, but her fingertips only barely grazed Vanille's arm and with a loud splash Vanille was completely submerged into the water, dress and all. Lightning stared after in horror as the girl emerged spitting and taking deep breaths. Without hesitation, Lightning jumped in after her. The temperature change jolted her, and in bringing her arm around Vanille's waist, she felt the ring slip through her fingertips into the dark water.

"No!" Lightning choked before she dove completely under the surface. Vanille stared at the ripples of water where Lightning had just disappeared. _What the hell is wrong with her?_

A few moments later Lightning emerged only to take a deep breath before she went under again. She could hear Vanille's distorted voice shouting at her from the surface, but the words were all garbled. _I must really look like a lunatic _she thought to herself. Lightning grasped against the uneven rock at the bottom of the small pool, her stomach felt like it was dropping out of her body. _Mom's ring.. _

Miraculously, she felt her foot come to rest upon a small round object and managed to grab it coming back up to the surface. She emerged with a wide smile on her face, but looking around she saw Vanille was no longer in the pool, the girl had walked out and was just heading around the boulder when she called after her.

"Vanille!" Lightning struggled against the weight of the water, coming to a full sprint when she reached the land, her sopping dress clinging to her body at odd places. She caught up to her right before Vanille reached the bike, picking her up in a fluid motion she placed Vanile on the seat of the bike sideways and stood in front of her.

"Claire, Please--" Vanille's voice was a mixture of embarrassment and heartbreak.

"I'm going to tell you what's wrong with me, Vanille.. Just please be patient.." Lightning's words fell from her mouth quickly, but it silenced Vanille. They stared into each others eyes for a long time.

Lightning swallowed hard before speaking. "When I thought I lost you forever, it felt like my world ended.." Vanille's eyebrows came together, she never wanted to make Lightning feel that way.

"And.. every moment that I'm away from you now turns me into a nervous wreck.. I hate it.." Lightning's eyes narrowed and she looked away

"But Claire, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere.." Vanille's hands went to Lightning's face, brushing her dripping wet bangs to the side of her face.

Lightning's eyes fell closed, she could feel her heart beating, threatening to break through her ribs. She could hear it ringing in her ears. "I just need to to know, Vanille.."

Vanille felt her heart drop, she couldn't figure out what Lightning wanted from her, she sighed in frustration. "What do you want me to say?"

"Make it forever.." Lightning's voice was just above a whisper.

"What..?" Vanille asked softly.

This was the moment Lightning was asking for. She took a deep breath as she opened her eyes again. Meeting Vanille's eyes she felt her body sink to one knee effortlessly. It felt like her knees were ready to give out anyway. She gently took Vanille's left hand in hers, staring into her eyes she could see into the depths of her soul. "Be mine, forever.. be my wife, Oerba Dia Vanille.." Her words were awkward, she'd never spoken Vanille's full name before, the accent was all wrong. She forced her other hand to unclench around the ring she was clinging to, she held it up and the moonlight caught it at the right angle, reflecting the light as Vanille's eyes caught sight of it.

Vanille felt her world spinning, "Ah.." She couldn't form words. She couldn't even force herself to breath, staring into Lightning's eyes she saw eternity stretched out before her. She felt tears spilling down her face and her soldier rose to wipe them away, she threw her arms around Lightning and pulled her into a fierce hug. She could feel their hearts beat together at the same frantic pace, as she forced the words out of her throat.

"..I will.." she croaked, her voice was shaking out of control. Lightning froze and met her eyes again.

_She said yes.. to me._

Lightning eyes were wide, the joy was beating her over the head but her brain couldn't comprehend it. Fumbling with the ring her fingers shook, they took Vanille's hand again and slid the ring clumsily onto her wedding finger, their foreheads were resting against each others as they both watch the ring slide on, it was a perfect fit. Lightning's mother had been a rather petite woman as well, Lightning had to wear it on her pinky all day.

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep you happy forever.." Lightning's words were now empowered, the weight of the world lifted of her shoulders. Vanille was hers now, she'd never lose her again.

"Oh, Claire.." Vanille sighed, still struggling with speech, she stared down at the ring that now adorned her finger. It felt like it was made specifically for her, like she'd only been waiting her whole entire life until this moment to wear it.

They met eyes and there was no words to say. It was the perfect moment in the perfect setting. Lightning's hands went to Vanille's face where her tears were still spilling free. Vanille pulled her into a kiss this time, and it wasn't long before they were both lost in it. It felt different, she wasn't kissing her lover anymore, she was kissing her _fiance_, her future wife for the first time. It was intoxicating and so tender, they stayed like this for a very long time as the kiss grew in passion. Lightning saw exactly where this was headed and she was suddenly anxious to get home.

Breaking the kiss abruptly despite Vanille's breathy sigh in protest she stooped to pick up their shoes and her gunblade, storing the shoes in the bike compartment and handing the weapon to Vanille to hold.

Vanille gasped softly, she was surprise with how heavy the sword was. She'd never touched it before, much less held it. She'd seen Lightning swing this thing around effortlessly at high speeds, her free hand suddenly crept to Lightning's bicep as the soldier mounted the bike behind her, she had to bite her lip. She knew she'd always be safe in Lightning's strong arms.

As the bike left the ground, Vanille swung her leg around on the bike to straddle it backwards, her lips found Lightnings neck as she rested the soldiers weapon on her lap, gripping it tightly. She'd feel terrible if she lost it. Lightning found it hard to concentrate, Vanille's free hand was running down the back of her neck with her nails.

She turned the throttle harder, it wouldn't take them long to get home. She brought them down to fly just above the water, the speed of the bike was dividing the water, making it shoot up behind them in their wake. Unable to resist Lightning met Vanille's lip's briefly, making the smaller girl moan into her mouth. Lightning groaned in response when she pulled herself a way. She'd have to keep her eyes on where they were going, but Vanille once again was teasing the hell out of her. Lightning smirked to herself, she'd get her revenge tonight.

She'd show the poor helpless girl just how much endurance a _soldier_ has.

Upon parking the bike, she found that Vanille was now physically attached to her. Her legs were wrapped around her waist as Lightning made her way to the porch, fumbling with her keys trying to get the door open. Their lips met as she pushed it open, pulling it shut behind her, Vanille crawled down from her and pushed her against the door hard. It was nice, she had to admit, that she didn't have to worry about being too loud tonight with her new fiance.

_Fiance_.

She smiled against Vanille's lips, she would definitely have to get used to that. She heard her gunblade clatter to the floor.

Lightning liked Vanille's power struggle, but no matter how hard the girl tried to be the dominant one in this relationship Lightning always ended up taking over. Her head was dizzy with desire right now, she wouldn't even give Vanille the chance to try tonight. Bending down, she wrapped an arm around Vanille's knees, pulling her up over her shoulder and she approached the stairs. Vanille's protests were lost, there was nothing that could be done. She was completely under Lightning's mercy. She flailed her arms a bit, but she was completely upside down, inside she was again turned on by her fiance's strength.

As soon as Lightning got into her room, she set Vanille down right side up and closed the door. Without hesitation she pulled the smaller girl roughly against the door, pinning her arms on either side of her head.. Vanille gasped, her eyes were huge, she saw something different in Lightning, she looked ferocious. As if she were a cute little tiger that she'd teased into a frantic angry hysteria. But anger wasn't the dominant feature on Lightning's face right now, it was full blown lust.

"Claire.." She whispered, nearly sounding frightened.

Lightning's lips turned up at the corners, into more of a playful grin. It put Vanille at ease, but at the same time the girl knew she had a long night ahead of her.

_Mm.. But then again, I have been practically begging for this.. Oerba Dia Vanille Farron. I quite like the sound of that._

Vanille returned Lightning's mischievous smirk, she would beg for the onslaught.

_

* * *

_

**Much credit goes to Faded Writer for giving me a key aspect in the form of an idea to this chapter. Hope you like it. **_  
_


	15. Command

**SIGH, I CANT DO IT, I CAN'T END IT : Actually I have a really kind of ooc chapter coming up i'm kinda excited about writing, but that's for me to know about and you to wonder :P Review, I'm gonna hitch these girls up.**

* * *

Vanille lay awake the next morning watching her fiance sleep next to her. Lightning's calm form rose and fell in time with her breathing. Vanille was beyond herself, she couldn't believe that somehow she'd managed to make this amazing woman fall in love with her. Somehow, Lightning's was hers now, forever. She made to roll over onto her side, but she found that her muscles felt like jelly, her whole entire body was sore. Smiling to herself, she knew every ache was worth it. Her eyes closed..

_I've never seen this side of her before. My hands were going numb against the cold wood of the door. Her other hand was taking advantage of everything within its reach, and I pushed against her. It wasn't that I didn't want her, my resistance only stimulated her frenzy. I was playing with fire, and I was loving every minute of it. I heard fabric tear as my dress left my body, I felt teeth against the flesh of my shoulder. _

_And my feet left the ground. I felt my back land against the cushioned bed, and she wasted no time asserting herself on top of me. My hands were above my head. She could hold both of my hands in place with one of hers, that alone brought a moan to my lips. She used her knees to expose me, pushing my thighs apart. I felt the cool night air react with my moist center, and I lost every ounce of composure I had left. My pants turned into pleading, I was gasping for air in between words. I felt so exposed to my soldier, my fiance, my forever. My legs spread open wider on their own accord. I needed her to know that this part of me belonged to her, and no one else. And I would be ready for her whenever she wanted it. I belonged to her. I was so desperate to feel her inside of me. I begged her, I couldn't take this much longer._

_She obliged me, she watched my face as she slid one finger inside me, I groaned when I felt her knuckle come to rest against my opening. Her thumb began running laps around my nub. It wasn't enough for me, I needed more. I was sure my cries, my demands could be heard echoing throughout the empty house, I didn't care, I was delirious. _

_A second finger slid inside of me and my hips rose to meet the invasion. My hands still held firmly against the bed struggled against hers, fighting for freedom my body had begun shaking uncontrollably. I was so close, I could feel it building up and my cries got louder. Words were flying out of my mouth that I'd never said before, words that make me blush now thinking about it. I had never been so vulgar... I started panting her name steadily, she had to know this was her doing, she was responsible for ecstasy that was coursing through my body now._

_As a third finger slid inside me my breath faltered. I'd never had so much inside of me in my life. My back arched to accommodate the new found girth. It hurt, but it hurt so good. She let my hands go, and I immediately flung them around her neck. My nails dug in deep into her back as they ran down the length of it, I heard her accompanied groan, but just barely over my blaring shrieking into her ears. Her thrusts deep inside of me picked up. I felt like I was going to black out, it was too much. I was a burning candle and the wax was just about to spill over. And then I exploded._

Vanille opened her eyes slowly, her lower lip firmly caught between her teeth. She reached out to Lightning who hadn't budged, still slumbering peacefully. Wrapping her arms around Lightning's hips Vanille pulled her closer, she let her nose run along the length of her fiance's neck as she nuzzled her way up to her ear. Lightning's breathing changed.

The soldier's chuckle was heavy with sleep.

"Really..?"

Vanille's teeth found Lightning's earlobe and she nipped at it playfully, "Why not..?" Vanille's voice was impish.

"I'm not even awake yet.." A smile spread across Lightning's face but she still hadn't even opened her eyes yet.

"That's never stopped me before.." Vanille giggled as she crawled on top of Lightning. They met with a sweet kiss, breaking it only to stare at each other. Lightning smiled as her eyes finally opened, she couldn't understand how Vanille could look so good even in the morning. She was positive the girl was glowing. Their lips met again, Vanille was really pushing this. Lightning's arms came around Vanille to rest on the small of her bare back. She silently wondered if she'd always be able to keep up with Vanille's sex drive.

Their warm embrace froze at once, somewhere in another part of the house they heard someones weight shift with a short creak. They lay there silent, listening hard. Lightning's eyes were fierce, and they heard the shift again. It sounded like a footstep. Lightning sat up quickly pulling Vanille off of her and crept to her closet slowly, so as to not make any noise, she grabbed the nearest articles of clothing she could find, her sweatpants and tank top and pulled them on. Vanille sat there horrified looking after her.

Lightning cursed aloud when she remembered that they'd left her gun blade downstairs the previous night. She pulled her desk drawer open and stopped in mid motion when she heard the weight shift again. It sounded like Serah's door was coming open. Feet were making their way down the stairs. _Down the stairs? Serah wouldn't be here now, she was on her honeymoon. _As the sound faded Lightning pulled out the small survivor knife her sister had gotten her for her birthday, flipping it open. She felt Vanille's now clothed figure take her hand.

"Stay here." she mouthed at the smaller girl but Vanille shook her head and clutched harder at Lightning's arm.

The soldier sighed, "Stay behind me.." she muttered as she pushed her door open slowly. Looking both ways down the hall, Lightning could hear the intruder downstairs now. The sound abruptly cut off. _Damn. They heard me. _

Stepping lightly down the stairs she came to rest flat against the wall of the stairwell. On the floor, the shadow of the intruder could be seen, waiting for Lightning to emerge. Lightning's stomach dropped, this person was really out to get her. She let go of Vanille's hand and took a deep breath, the focus becoming evident on her face. She clutched at the small blade, before she stepped out into the open. What she wasn't expecting was to find her own gunblade pointed centimeters from her head. Fang's laughter erupted as their eyes met. Lightning's eyes nearly turned red.

"Dammit, Fang!" Using the survival knife she quickly disarmed the laughing figure, catching her weapon as it spun out of Fang's hands.

"Isn't that thing too heavy for you, Farron?" Fang choked out in between her laughter.

Vanille rushed immediately to fling her arms around Fang, Lightning wondered if she did this to keep her from killing the woman.

"What are you doing here?" the smaller girls voice sounded slightly excited, Lightning took a deep breath, she would have to be good.

"Your girlfriend didn't tell you she offered me a place to stay?" Fang didn't drop eye contact with Lightning, a superior aura dominated her face.

Vanille giggled more excitedly as she fled to Lightning's side, and leaned up into her ear. "Can we tell her?" she whispered, unable to contain her joy.

Lightning smiled and nodded down at her. In her mind, she'd already dissected Fang's expression. If Fang stayed here last night, she'd of heard _everything_ from that went on in Lightning's room, easily. Vanille obviously hadn't put two and two together yet. This announcement might distract Fang, or at least buy her some time. Fang wouldn't ever let Lightning live this down, it _was_ a quite a performance. She didn't think Fang would take her up on the offer so damn quickly, but she should have known. It was typical Fang.

"Fang, look!" Vanille ran to her, her hand outstretched, the ring on her finger sparkled.

Fang's face softened, she could see the joy in Vanille's eyes, it truly was contagious. She hugged the smaller girl. "Congratulations!"

Still chuckling, she approached Lightning who shrank away slightly subconsciously. Her arms came around the soldier as she patted her on the back, whispering into her ear it would have been impossible for Vanille to hear, "Don't worry Farron, your sister had a spare pair of earplugs."

Lightning's teeth came together. Luckily a knock came at the door and she vacated Fang's arms roughly without a word.

Looking harassed Lightning pulled the door open, and immediately went stiff. Nearly filling up the entire door frame stood the broad form of her superior, Lieutenant Amodar.

"Sergeant, I've found you!" His booming voice and burly laugh matched his appearance perfectly. He was rather jolly for a member of the Corps. Lighting pushed the door open to invite him in before she straightened up into the perfect textbook salute. Fang's chuckle could be heard retreating to the kitchen.

"Sir!" Her eyes were wide, she hadn't seen him since before she defected from the Guardian Corps.

"Farron, come on now, you're not even in the Corps anymore, you don't need to be so formal with me. But it looks like you're all ready for basic training huh?" He chuckled at her outfit and she took a more relaxed stance.

"Lieutenant, I didn't think there was any Guardian Corps to be in anymore."

"Well, you're right about that, that's actually why I've come looking for you." He took a seat upon the couch, Lightning sat opposite of him. Looking over his shoulder Lightning saw Fang leaning against a wall staring at her. She shot her a dangerous look as a warning before continuing.

"What is it..?"

"Well, we're reforming. We want our hero back, Farron. Will you rejoin?" his eyes crinkled when he smiled.

She stared at him, of course she would like to rejoin, that is, she _would_ have. Her eyes fell upon Vanille standing beside Fang. She remembered the long nights she'd put in, towards the end of her service she'd barely even had time to see Serah. This would hurt their relationship, the thought of spending days at a time away from Vanille was too much. She was shocked at herself, had she truly been so domesticated so quickly? Her head fell slightly.

"Sir, I can't. I can't work like that anymore, I'm engaged.." she managed a small smile at the end, the words fell awkwardly from her lips, she'd never said it before like that. It sounded funny to her.

Lieutenant Amodar scratched his face looking at her. He leaned forward on the couch without breaking his gaze. "That's actually quite perfect, Farron.."

"Sir?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you this.." he paused for a moment, thinking. "..What if I told you you'd be stationed permanently in Oerba?"

She stared at him. Sergeants were at the mercy of their duty, they could be shipped off anywhere at any time without warning. "I.. don't understand, sir.."

"They want to promote you, you would simply be in charge of security in this village, well.. you would be in absolute charge." Lightning's mouth dropped open as he continued, "You'd be coordinating the various teams that are formed throughout the Corps. Seeing as we have little survivors, well it shouldn't really start getting busy for at least a couple of years."

"B-but why would they promote me? I fled.." she stumbled on her words before she was interrupted.

"You saved the world, Lightning. You think we wouldn't recognize that?" Amodar rose to his feet chuckling. "Anyway, we're meeting next week to get the ball rolling on recruitment, if you're interested in coming back show up. We've made temporary headquarters in that large abandoned building near the end of the bridge."

She rose with him and walked him to the door, "I-I'll think about it, sir."

"Stop calling me sir!" he snickered, "Besides, if you come back I'll be the one saluting you, Commander."

"Co-Commander?" She asked breathless. _Her dream._

Lieutenant Amodar unexpectedly pulled her into a hug. "Congratulations on your engagement, Lightning. You're going to make someone very happy no matter what you decide to do." He'd always treated her special, maybe it was because she practically grew up under his supervision. The man had a really good heart regardless.

"Thank you.." she whispered. And he was gone. Closing the door, Lightning slowly spun on the spot to look at the girls.

"Commander? Isn't that fitting.." Fang jabbed. Lightning ignored her, Vanille was approaching her.

"I think you should do it, Claire.." Vanille's head came to rest against her chest.

"But.. I don't know how much time it would take up." Lightning murmered placing an arm around Vanille.

Vanille took a step back and put her hands on her hips, "I won't have an unemployed wife." She couldn't keep a straight face. Lightning chuckled. She felt excitement brewing in her stomach, could she really have _both_? Commander was such an honor..

"I'll.. check it out Vanille.."

Vanille smiled broadly, she'd seen how Lightning's face lit up at the prospect of being promoted, and though she never mentioned it before, Vanille found the idea of Lightning being a soldier, much less a commander, extremely sexy.

Lightning met her smile with a grin. The girl truly was radiant.

* * *

In a few days Serah would be home. No doubt, she would she would want to instantly start planning for the wedding. The roles would be reversed. Sitting at the kitchen table Lightning wondered what it would be like walking down the isle, being the focus of every ones attention this time. Maybe it would be a military wedding. Lightning had been to a few of those for lower ranked people, she cringed slightly. A commander's wedding would be gigantic. She smiled to herself. _Commander_. But Serah would want things to be as traditional as possible. Lightning was rather indifferent, she just wanted to pledge her life to the beautiful woman sitting across from her. She met those green eyes now, and they were always so happy to see her.

As they ate, Lightning smiled internally. It was going to be a crazy couple of months and the most surprising part, she was actually excited about it. All of it.


	16. Lush

**My favorite chapter, maybe :P This was revised May 14th. Didn't think there was enough cute in it. Reviewwwww**

**

* * *

**_47, 48, 49, 50._

Lightning's chin rose above the metal bar one last time before she straightened out her knees and let her body fall back to the floor. She immediately went for a towel that was laying on a chair near the crude pull up bar. Wiping at her damp brow she took a look around the shabby "gym". It wasn't much, yet. A few poles, some mats for push ups, a punching bag and a makeshift obstacle course. It was completely empty apart from her as she returned to her locker. To Lightning, it still felt great to finally be part of something organized again, albeit there wasn't much to do yet, the last month or so she'd either spent in briefing sessions or working out in here. Lt. Amodar hadn't been joking when he said the forces had dwindled.

Lightning began pulling out her new uniform, it looked much like her old one. The skirt and coat remained the same, apart from her new title that was embroidered into the coat. "Commander Farron, L.". The cape she wore was the same exact one she wore on her old uniform, they offered her a new one but she refused it. This cape had meaning to her now. The main difference came in the epaulette's that attached to her shoulder straps. Instead of the yellow markings she had that signified her rank as a sergeant on her left arm, she now wore one on each side. They both glowed with a single red star.

Lightning felt great after her workout today. After exiting out of the shabby building she decided she would walk the distance home instead of taking a bike. It was her favorite time of the day, the time when she finally got to go home to _her_. Subconsciously it made her walk faster. She had a lot of things to think about, Serah had been over everyday this week helping Vanille plan things for the wedding. It had cut into the time that Lightning got to spend with Vanille, but she'd never say anything to Serah about it. It was really endearing how much interest Serah took in getting to know Vanille better, and spending time with her. It was cute.

They were like two kids in a candy store planning this wedding together, it made Lightning smile so large now that a few people on the street shot a strange look at her. Lightning didn't take notice of it, she was so used to people looking at her so often lately it didn't bug her anymore. She was already drawing enough attention before she got her promotion, but walking around now with these big giant glowing stars on her shoulders were practically a giant neon sign screaming "Look at me!". Again, she didn't care. All she wanted right now was to see her fiance. Turning the corner she could see her front door was cracked open. Her eyes narrowed as her pace picked up. Running the last few steps, Lighting pushed the door open as she entered, stopping dead in her tracks.

Lightning had never seen so many people in her house before. Glancing over the crowd quickly she could see many members of NORA, her eyes narrowed to slits. This _had_ to be Serah's doing. Her eyes scanned over the crowd looking for the pale pink hair amongst the semi acquaintances that were packed into her living room. She took a few steps forward, looking over people's shoulders when she felt someones arm came around her shoulder, the person whispered into her ear, "She's upstairs." She recognized the voice as Fang's as she felt herself pulled towards the stairs.

Pushing her bedroom's door open she found Serah sitting on her floor putting makeup on, Vanille was sitting cross legged on their bed, however she jumped up into Lightning's arms as soon as she came in. Her arms came around Vanille without thinking.

"Serah, what the _hell_ is going on?" Lightnings voice rumbled dangerously in a deeper octave than she would speak normally. Her eyes matched the threat.

Serah stood up and smiled at her as if she disregarded all of these warning signs, "Just a little celebration, Claire. Why don't you get changed."

Lightning unzipped her coat and pulled it off. She had forgotten Fang was in the room, when she noticed the woman leaning against the wall in the corner she stopped her actions hastily and glared at her.

Fang snickered, "Fine.." She took the hint and left the room.

Lightning continued undressing as the fury pulsed in her head.

"Serah. Why would you have a _celebration_ in _my_ house?" Lightning spoke between her teeth as she pulled on a tight black tee-shirt.

"Oh, don't worry Claire, we aren't staying here. Do you remember Lebreau?" Serah was staring at herself in the mirror, it enraged Lightning when Serah completely disregarded her obvious anger like this.

"Yes.." Lightning said slowly as she buttoned her pair of dark denim jeans, wondering why this was relevant to anything.

"Okay well she opened her bar back up, remember the one she had in Bodhum?" Serah was done getting ready now, she sat on the edge of Lightning's bed.

"Right, did she open it in _my house_?" Lightning hissed, her eye's flashed dangerously but she contained herself when she felt Vanille's hand clasp around her own.

"Well we're going there soon.." Serah's voice was small.

"You're going with them, darling.." Vanille's voice was soft, she looked like she was ready to flinch at the expression Lightning gave her.

"No." Lightning answered shortly. "Wait, and you're not? Serah what the hell is this?"

Serah bit her lip to keep from laughing, Vanille stretched onto her toes to kiss Lightning softly, a way of calming her down. "It's okay Claire, Serah planned something nice for you, you can't just.. say no. That's not nice." Vanille's hands caressed Lighting's face softly, "Will you go for me?" she continued, her voice soothing, convincing, "I want you to have a bachelorette party."

"A _what_..?" Lightning whispered, stepping back a few paces. Serah rose from the bed and stood in front of her sister, folding her arms.

"Claire, I promise its nothing big, just a night at the bar with a few friends. I didn't do anything to embarrass you, I just think you should have one.." Serah's voice was stern, this was about to turn into a Farron family standoff.

"I don't even drink, Serah!"

"You don't have to drink!" Serah shouted back at her sister, though broke out into a small smile as she finished, "But.. it is kind of my goal at least to get you a little hammered.." she giggled.

"No, Serah, _you_ didn't even have a bachelorette party.." Lightning stood her ground.

"I didn't want one.." Serah's voice was small.

"Neither do I!" Lightning folded her arms, that was it. Case won.

It was then that Serah pulled out the ultimate cheap shot. If she ever wanted something out of her sister she knew exactly how to get it. It might be low, but it always worked.

Serah's face fell, her head hanging slightly, her eyes growing wider... Lightning gritted her teeth.

"I-I'm sorry... Claire.. I.. just wanted to do something... nice for you.. " Serah sniffed, Lightning closed her eyes and brought a hand to her forehead, realizing the battle was over.

"Serah.." Lightning still sounded irritated though.

"No.. I-it's okay, I'll.. just tell everyone that.. you didn't want to go and... " Serah actually made her voice break, she was truly a professional. "And.. we'll just leave you alone.."

"Urgh... Fine!" Lightning lamented. She turned back to her mirror to check on her hair when she felt two pairs of arms fasten themselves around her from behind, one pair left quickly and one lingered. Serah's voice came from the other side of her room now, "Okay, I'm gonna tell everyone to go ahead and we'll meet them there." The loud murmur of voices from downstairs was amplified when her door was opened and shut abruptly.

Lightning spun around in Vanille's arms, looking down at her slightly harassed. "You really aren't coming..?"

Vanille giggled softly, "I don't think I'm supposed to go to your bachelorette party, Claire, kinda kills the point." Vanille smiled up at her.

"But I miss you.." Lightning crooned softly wrapping her arms around the girl, pulling her closer.

Vanille stretched up on her toes and kissed Lightning's nose, "You know I'll be here when you get home. I really want you to have a good time tonight, okay? Relax, and have a few drinks with your sister, no one's going to look down on you for it.."

Lightning sighed, her choices were now being decided by not one, but two much shorter women in her life, but she couldn't resist those green eyes. She was practically enslaved to them now.

"For you." Lightning spoke before indulging herself in a long kiss, she would need it to get through the night.

* * *

_Was that three or four..?_

Lightning sat at the bar surrounded by people, she was wearily eying the line of shots that stretched out in front of her. There was four shot glasses still filled with the soft umber liquid, and three empty glasses. She stared intently at them, unable to count them, she'd never taken shots before. The barmaid, Lebreau, leaned against the bar in front of her watching her with an air of amusement. Lightning couldn't remember Lebreau being so beautiful before.

She could hear her sister on her left hand side. Serah was speaking much louder than she usually would, her words having a slight slur to them. Looking at her, Lightning wondered if she was as trashed as her sister. She just laughed, she couldn't figure out why but her sisters offbeat expression amused her. It was possibly because she felt the same expression on her own face. Her eyes felt lazy and she couldn't wipe the stupid grin off of her face. Serah hadn't left her side the whole night, right now she stood on the footrests of Lightning's bar stool with an arm around her. At the beginning of the night it helped put Lightning at ease, but right now the soldier couldn't remember why she'd been so against this in the first place.

"You know, Claire.." Serah's voice was in her ear, it soared above the other loud conversations in the loud bar, "I always knew you were gay."

"What?" Lightning shouted against the current of voices back at her, she had to lick her lips before continuing. Speech was going to become difficult soon, she could feel it, "How would you know if I didn't."

Serah giggled, "Just the way you look at girls.."

Lightning rolled her eyes, which she found to be a quite difficult thing to do right now. She'd never looked at girls different, at least not that she could remember. She leaned forward to take another shot off of the bar as she found a way to change the subject.

"Okay, Whatever. And you mean to tell me you've never been attracted to a girl before?"

Serah bit her lip and muttered, "Just one.." but her response was lost in the volume of the bar. Lightning hadn't heard it.

"What about Lebreau here, you ever kissed her, Serah?" Lightning looked up to see Lebreau was listening in on their conversation.

The brunette smiled at Serah before answering "Not yet.." followed by a wink.

Lightning's laughter erupted.

"Shut up, Claire!" Serah hid her face in her sister's neck.

"Oh wow, I dunno Serah that looks like an offer to me!" Lightning swallowed the contents in her shot glass, finding it easier this time. Either the drinks were getting watered down or her sense of taste was leaving her.

"Here." Serah handed her another shot instantly.

"Umm, let's take it a little slower.." but Lightning took it anyways.

"I'm making a toast." Serah smiled at her before standing up and yelling for peoples attention. Lightning slumped her head, feeling her face go red as silence fell over the bar. She felt Serah's hand bring her head up by her chin as she began speaking.

"My beautiful sister here is getting married!" There was a clattering of applause before Serah continued.

"To a woman!" It sounded like every guy in the bar cheered loudly at this little tidbit, Lightning's face was burning, but she couldn't help laughing. Men truly do have one track minds. Serah giggled.

"I know you're going to be happy forever, Light, you deserve this more than anyone I know. To Commander Farron!"

The small bar erupted and everyone drank. Lightning felt hers this time, her stomach rumbled uncomfortably. Serah's kiss fell roughly on the corner of Lightning's mouth. "I love you, Claire."

"I love you Serah." Lightning could hear her own speech slur. "I'm not gonna drinking anymore.." she muttered.

_Was that six or seven?_

Serah giggled, "Okay, then let's go get some fresh air." She wound her hand in her big sister's and started weaving her way through the crowd. Lightning hung onto her hand for dear life, struggling to keep upright, she let Serah guide her way. She had really never been so intoxicated in her life.

As they walked out onto the patio they were met by the cool night air, it felt rather nice. The bar was a bit stuffy. Lightning practically fell into a chair at an empty table and closed her eyes. Her face felt numb where the cool breeze hit it.

"You okay?" Serah asked taking a seat next to her.

Lightning just grinned with her eyes closed, "I feel great.." opening one eye as she heard a chair next to her pulled roughly aside. Fang was taking a seat beside her, her green eyes darting between the two sisters.

"Oh, you're both well tipsy hey?" a grin came to her lips as she pulled out a small package from a pocket in her sari and set it on the table.

"Mmm." Lightning's grunt was the best response she could think of.

"Good, you don't have to do much then. Farron we need to talk."

Lightning eyed Fang wearily. How could the woman possibly come up with a reason to lecture Lightning everywhere? Even at a special occasion, a celebration? Fang chuckled..

"No, no. It's nothing bad, Light. Just a little history lesson.." Fang began unwrapping the package in front of her. Covered in cloth, it appeared to be a vial filled with dark liquid and a long skinny needle with a cork in it. Lightning's eyes went wide at the needle, she sat up straighter, Fang appeared to take no notice.

"Well I'm sure you've done the math right? Your fiance is nearly five hundred and twenty years old.." Fang pulled the cork off of the needle and held it to a flame of a candle that was sitting in the middle of the table.

"But, I thought you don't age while you're in crystal state-sis.." The serious look on Lightning's face would give you the impression she didn't know how bad she'd slaughtered the pronunciation of the last word, she'd never thought about the girl being five hundred and nineteen before.

"That's true, my dear little boozer" Fang chuckled, poking fun at Lightning's speech, "But that doesn't mean shes not from a different time.. When we lived together in Oerba, there were significantly different customs that went along with getting married to someone.. Some of them were rather.. outlandish. I wouldn't recommend them to you, but this one in particular I think would melt Vanille's heart if you did it."

Lightning narrowed her eyes scrutinizing Fang, moving her gaze to Serah she found that her sister seemed to have known this was coming. Her eyes were wide with excitement, her bottom lip firmly held between her teeth. _Great, she's in on it._

"Alright, what is it?" Lightning surrendered.

Fang smirked and dipped the tip of the needle into the dark liquid as she spoke, "Well, when two people were going to swear their lives onto each other, they also would take each others names onto their bodies, permanently.

"A.. tattoo?" Lightning was sitting completely upright now, her eyes were wide. She'd been against tattoos for as long as she could remember, too permanent. Although right now, she couldn't see why it was a bad idea. "You want me to tattoo Vanille's name? Wait, you want to do it! You wanna just start poking me in the middle of this bar?" Lightning caught her gaff way too late before she could keep herself from saying it, her eyes immediately closed.

Fang's laughter broke the silence. "Well, darling if you'd like we could wait til we get home until I start _poking_ you.." she had to recuperate a moment, her laughter was glorious. It was just the perfect set up to a joke that had Fang's name written all over it, "But, I figured since you're plastered now it'd be the best time considering you wouldn't feel most of it. What do you say? Vanille has no idea I'm after doing this to you, she'd think it was just the sweetest thing.."

Fang sounded like a used airbike salesman. Lightning's better state of mind was trying desperately to talk her out of it, but she really couldn't find a reason why it would be so terrible to have Vanille's name on her body forever. She sighed, if it made Vanille happy, why not?

"Is that thing clean?" Lightning was looking at the needle again. "And, it's not going to be huge right? I can hide it at work?"

Fang grinned, "Completely sterile, and I'll put it wherever you want it.." her grin grew wider at the possible implications there, but she fixed her face as she pulled her chair to rest next to Lightning.

Lightning had to think about this a moment, looking over her own body, the only plausible place would be somewhere on her chest. Her stomach? It would be completely hidden. She leaned back in her chair and sagged her pants just a bit until her hipbone could be seen protruding out of the top of it.

"Just.. along here.." She murmured as she traced a finger from her hipbone down her bare pubic line. She smiled to herself, it seemed whenever they were in a casual situation Vanille's hand's always found her way to Lightning's stomach, namely, her hipbones. It was the perfect place really.

Fang's hands dropped to Lightning's stomach, hesitating before she used her pinky to prod at the unexpected piece of jewelry that pierced Lightning's navel.

"That's.. pretty hot Farron." Fang's grin was wide. "You don't really seem like the type of person to have something like this."

Lightning just glared at Fang. "I could still change my mind."

Fang held her hands high, as if surrendering "I'm just messing with you." She chuckled as she dipped a napkin in a glass of ice water and began cleaning the spot she would be tattooing. Her eyes came up to meet Serah's, "Have you got one too?"

Serah blushed a little, "Uh, No.. I wanted one but Claire wouldn't let me."

"That's a shame." Fang winked at her.

Lightning's eyes were watching Fang's hands. This certainly wouldn't be entirely sterile, but Lightning trusted the woman. If they had tattoos five hundred years ago she must know what shes doing. Fang used the tip of the needle gently to scrawl a rough draft upon Lightning's skin. She would be using Gran Pulse script, Lightning never learned how to read it, it was practically extinct. She liked the idea of this tattoo even more now. Had she really never taken the time to realize just how exotic and rare her fiance was? She shared a long lost accent in her tongue with only one other person in the entire world, it confounded her thinking about it now..

Her body tensed as she felt the needle penetrate her skin for the first time. She felt Serah's hand immediately come to clasp around hers and she squeezed it. They shared a small smile before Fang started talking again.

"This is really going to mean a lot to her, Light.." her eyes were intent on their target as she moved the needle with ease it seemed over Lightning's skin, not even drawing that much blood. Lightning wondered if she did this for a living in their ancient times. "I'm gonna tell you something.." Fang continued, "I didn't even tell Vanille this, but it's how I knew you were the right person for her.."

Serah's head came to rest against Lightning's shoulder and Lightning felt her sister kiss her cheek when she winced again, she didn't feel much pain, but certain stabs stood out more than others. "I love stories.." Serah crooned. She gazed at Fang, her eyes were unfocused.

Fang chuckled at the muddled expression on Serah's face. "Right, Well, when we were on our adventure together, I don't know if you noticed Farron, but Vanille became rather infatuated with you. Right before we made it to Gran Pulse. Her nightmares faded into much more pleasant dreams, and I couldn't figure out what the reason was.." Fang dipped the needle in the water before wiping it clean and putting it back in the ink.

"Until one night I heard her say your name while we slept. It scared me.. You were this emotionless, hard headed driven soldier. I thought you would hurt her.. but when daylight came I watched her. There was nothing I could have said or done to misdirect her course.. she was.. absolutely enamored with you. One day, I couldn't watch it anymore. I decided she had to either get hurt, or make a breakthrough. It was getting unhealthy, I told her to go after you one night..."

Lightning chuckled, "Did she ever tell you I almost shot her in the head that night..?" Discretion, Lightning had none right now. Serah giggled.

"Love, I've got a needle right now. Unless you'd like your tattoo to say Van-Asshole I suggest you stay quiet." This made the sisters laugh harder, their heads falling together. Fang waited for their laughter to subside with a smirk on her face. _They were completely gone._

"_Anyway_," Fang resumed her needle work, "I expected her to come back heartbroken. What I wasn't expecting, and I don't think you know I saw this soldier, but I saw you carry her in..."

Lightning stared at Fang, who stared at her hip. _Fang saw everything._

"I saw how gently you handled her. I saw how you covered her up with your cape so carefully, I saw how you stayed there and watched her sleep with the same look of wonder on your face that she wore on hers every time you were near. It was absolutely mirrored exactly, it shocked me." Fang's voice softened. "It looked like you were warring with yourself in your head, like you couldn't understand what you were feeling, and it was then that I just knew, Light. I knew you felt the same way about her." A smile painted Fang's face, "You looked like you wanted to stay with her for the night.."

"Aw, dammit!" Serah's voice was rough, choked up? "I wish I could have watched you fall in love, Claire! That sounds so cute! How romantic!"

Lightning felt redder in the face, Serah would be off on a tangent now about this for weeks, months at least. But the story warmed her heart, she suddenly missed Vanille immensely.

Fang chuckled glancing at Serah, "No, it was cute. They acted totally awkward around each other after that..." Fang had began piercing the last character into Lightning's skin. "Vanille completely blindsided your sister.."

Serah pinched Lightning's cheek, teasing her, "Swept off your feet!"

Lightning knocked her hand away, "Alright that's enough of that.." she grumbled.

Fang dipped another napkin into the water and wiped it over Lightning's stomach, "You're done, love. Keep it out of the sun and keep it clean, it should be fine." Fang rolled her supplies back into the piece of fabric.

Lightning's eyes fell to her stomach, the crude tattoo looked perfectly done. Absolutely professional. All of the characters were straight, even, perfect. She couldn't read it, but she felt good about it, it didn't even really hurt now.

"Thank you, Fang.." Lightnings voice was soft.

Fang smirked and quipped to Serah, "You'd better go get your sister another drink, she looks too serious."

"N-no, I think I'm gonna call it a night." Lightning stood up, and wobbled on the spot.

Serah grabbed her hand, "One shot for the road, sis?"

"Fine." Lightning agreed. _Whatever gets me home faster._

Following Serah back into the bar, Lightning began remembering why she didn't drink. It appeared the room had begun to spin. She leaned against the bar waiting for Lebreau to pour her shot.

"Here you go sweetheart." she hummed softly, sliding the shot in front of Lightning, but her hand lingered in the middle of the bar. She took a hold of Lightning's necklace and pulled the soldier so she was leaning over the bar, when she planted a soft, lasting kiss on the soldier's cheek. Lightning froze.

"I wish you the best in the future, Lightning." The look in Lebreau's eyes would dispute that statement.

Lightning stared at her, had she just imagined the girl winking at her?

"Um.. thanks." Lightning murmured diverting her eyes while she took her shot, she winced as the alcohol burned her throat.

"Let's go, Serah." This time it was Lightning pulling Serah away, the younger sister giggling and yelling her goodbyes.

* * *

"She's just a flirtatious person, Claire.. I wouldn't worry about it." Serah was still giggling. Lightning was worried that someone had seen, that someone would tell Vanille.

"It was just a friendly gesture really.." Serah continued. The girls were stumbling home under the bright night sky, supporting each others weight. As they reached Lightning's door, Serah embraced her sister. She was so thankful that Lightning had allowed this night to happen. She began off to her own home down the street. Lightning debated walking her home, but if anyone were to attack Serah, Lightning was in no shape to defend her. She frowned, she was supposed to be more responsible than this. She sighed and pushed her own door open.

While leaning on the door frame Lightning found Vanille sitting at the kitchen table seemingly waiting for her. The smile that broke her face was exquisite, it was contagious. Lightning felt the same expression break out on her own face. Vanille quickly flitted to her side, her hands landing immediately on Lightning's stomach. The soldier shrunk away slightly, the pressure had felt extremely sore.

"Are you ok?" Vanille looked concerned now, "You didn't get into a fight did you?" Her voice was rising with panic.

Lightning shook her head, deciding she didn't trust her speech she'd remain silent as long as she could. Her smile came back as she lifted her shirt exposing her new body art to Vanille. The smaller girl's hand came up to cover her mouth, her eyes went wide. She gawked at it.

"Wait!" Lightning's voice was trashed, twice as loud as it should be. She'd already forgotten about her decision to stop talking. "That doesn't say Van-Asshole does it?"

Vanille's mouth dropped open. "No... Claire, how much did you drink tonight?"

Lightning stood there with her eyes closed, desperately trying to remember each of her shots. Her head began shaking.

"Never again.." was all she managed.

Vanille's hand came to rest against her face, "We should get you to bed.."

Lightning turned her head to eye the stairs, she abruptly shook her head. "Couch.." The room spun as she started tripping towards the couch, falling onto it face first. She started feeling her head start pounding, her eyes closed.

It was a few moments before she felt a blanket draped over her. Vanille gently pushed Lightning onto her side before sliding herself onto the remainder of the couch. Lightning's arms and leg came around her, pulling her closely so they could comfortably fit on the piece of furniture.

Her eyes were still closed while she felt Vanile's hands ran through her hair. It felt nice, taking her mind off of her pounding head. The girl was planting sweet little kisses all over her face.

"You poor thing.." Vanille whispered, "you drank too much." Her lips met Lightning's gently, and she felt an equally gentle response from her. It was so tender, such a tiny gestures but it made Vanille's heart sing. Breaking the kiss she slid her face in the crook in Lightning's neck. Her soldier needed sleep.

They laid there in silence for a long moment. Lightning's breathing sounded slightly labored before she broke the silence.

"You dreamed of me." Lightning whispered.

"Hmm?" Vanille responded softly.

"Before we were together, you dreamed of me." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes I did.." Vanille whispered back.

"I dreamed of you too.." Lightning's voice was muffled against Vanille's head.

"You did?" Vanille sounded even softer.

Lightning groaned, her head was getting worse.

She mumbled something Vanille couldn't understand, she only caught the end of it.

"...didn't know it was you.. waited my whole life for you..."

Vanille's fingertips got lost in Lightning hair again, the farmilar butterflies had returned.

"You don't have to dream anymore, Claire.."

"Can't live without you." Lightning breathed.

"You don't have to.." Vanille repeated kissing her cheek softly.

"Love you.. Always." Lightning crooned softly.

"I love you too, Claire.." but the soldier was already asleep.


	17. Throttle

**Well this is interesting, according to my traffic tab no one has read my story in 3 days lol. Is something broken? Or do you guys hate me? :P Review, lemme know please. Major Powell this ones for you :P  
**

* * *

There was no other word for it. Lightning felt dead. She found her head laying in Vanille's lap and in opening her eyes she felt excruciating pain that seemed to shoot through her entire brain. She groaned as she stirred, having to move her muscles against their will. Her eyes felt heavy. Her mouth was parched, she was so thirsty but as she rose her head the pain only increased from the movement. It was a moment before she felt a hand will her head back down to its resting spot.

"What do you need?" Vanille's voice was soft as she pet Lightning's head.

"Water." Lightning grunted. Vanille already had a glass ready for her on the table. She helped Lightning sit up against her body before handing her the glass.

"You really overdid it didn't you..?" Vanille mused softly before kissing Lightning on her head. Within moments the glass was drained and Lightning rested her head back onto Vanilles lap, handing her the glass.

"Don't ever let me do that again." Lightning's eyes were closed, creased with the pain that she felt now. Though the water had really been a great help.

"I won't.." Vanille smiled down at her. All Serah had wanted was to experience that with her sister _at least _once.

Lightning's eyes finally fell open to stare lazily up at Vanille, a faint smirk crossed her lips.

"You're going to take care of me today?"

"And every day after.." Vanille looked radiant as she spoke. Lightning lifted her hand up to bring Vanille's head down to her face, kissing her upside down briefly, then laughing at how awkward the position was. As Vanille sat back up, giggling herself, she pulled up Lightning's shirt with her fingertips, just enough so she could see the top of her fiance's new tattoo.

Lightning glanced down at her stomach following Vanille's eyes. She smiled to herself and looped a thumb into her jeans to pull them down far enough so that Vanille could see the entire piece of art.

"Do you like it..?" Lightning sounded pleased with herself.

"I love it.." Vanille whispered softly. "Did Fang tell you what it meant..?"

"Well, she just told me that when people in your time got married, they would take upon each others names.."

Vanille smiled, "Well, in the Dia tribe, when you are taught about love at a young age you're told that if you ever even come across your soul mate, you always a carried a piece of them away with you. It'll be come a part of you forever."

Vanille's eyes were in another world, another time, now. "And if they were to ever requite that love back to you, that it would become so obvious that anyone looking at you would be able to see exactly who you belonged to."

Lightning's smile grew as she stared up into Vanille's eyes, "Soul mate."

Vanille nodded once staring down at her as she repeated it under her breath. "Soul mate."

There was a small pause before she continued, "I need to get my tattoo done now."

"Where are you going to get it?" Lightning sat up now, feeling much better since she woke up.

"Well, I want it in the same place yours is." Vanille smiled brightly at the prospect.

Lightning ran a hand through her hair and stifled a yawn. "Where's Fang?"

"I don't know, I don't think she came home last night.."

Lightning rolled her eyes, "Of course she didn't come home the one night I was incapacitated."

Vanille laughed, "Don't worry, she is still looking for a house, she's not going to live here forever ya know. Besides, we have a honeymoon to look forward to.." she scooted closer to her soldier now, resting her arms around her fiance's shoulders.

"Mmm.." Lightning grinned, "That is true..

* * *

The next month flew by, and as this week went on the pressure continued elevating. Could the wedding really be coming up just this weekend? It seemed impossible. Where had all the time gone? All of these questions assaulted Lightning's brain. In turn, Lightning spent most of her free time assaulting the punching bag in the gym at headquarters. Today would have to be a half day, however, she was due home for her first dress fitting with Serah in a little under an hour.

Activity at the base had picked up recently. New recruits were working in various parts in the gym, though Lightning didn't acknowledge them. She didn't know most of them, despite outranking them all. There hadn't been any assignments to give out yet, so she'd mostly kept to herself.

As she was knocking out a rather nasty combination against the bag, a small group of men stood huddled yards away watching her.

"Better not break a nail.." followed by various snickers.

Lightning had heard everything. She froze as her head turned. With an outstretched taped up fist, she stopped the bag on its back swing as her eyes fell upon the offender, she was fairly certain just by the way they were standing who had spoken. Her eyes blazed dangerously as she straightened up and began walking towards the men. A thrill of excitement ran through her, this would be the first time she would get to assert her authority.

The men straightened up on her approach, fear flashing their eyes.

"Who's got the big mouth here?" her eyes were feral, boring directly into the offender in question, even though he stood more than half of a foot taller than her.

The men said nothing, staring directly ahead, standing perfectly straight.

Lightning's eyes fell to the mans identity badge. "Major... Powell? Do you have a problem with women in the military?"

"No, Commander Farron." he spoke abruptly, not meeting her eyes.

"Tape your fists, Major." Lightning growled.

"M-Ma'am?" he stammered.

Lightning glared at him. "Tape... Your fists. I'm going to teach you a lesson on tolerance." Her voice dripped authority.

One of his friends had gone and retrieved some athletic tape. Within a minute his fists were taped hastily and he stood there gawking at Lightning. Lightning had bent her knees and brought her fists up to her face.

"C-Commander, I can't fight you.." he stuttered.

"Why not? Because I'm a _girl_?" Lightning hissed. She had had encounters with less intelligent males when she'd first joined the Corps. It was something she had to work doubly hard for to overcome.

"I can't--" but Lightning's fist connected with his jaw, making him stumble back a few feet. Everyone in the gym was watching them now, forming a circle.

"Are you going to fight back, Major Powell? Or am I just going to embarrass you?" Lightning wore a superior grin as she provoked the man.

The young major shook the punch off and brought his fists up, apparently angered that Lightning had gotten a cheap shot in.

They danced for a moment. A few more throws Lightning had thrown had caught air as he dodged out of the way This man obviously wasn't a major for nothing, he definitely had some skill. After dodging a few of his jabs she connected again with his jaw. He looked enraged. The men around them had let out small cheer at the damage Lightning had done.

"Come on, Major. Stop fighting me like I'm a girl. On the battlefield you may have to _kill_ women.." Lightning taunted.

He came at her then, a combination. Two of the punches missed, one connected with Lightning's right eye. She saw white flashes pop in front of it momentarily. He'd gotten her pretty good. She was faster, but he was definitely stronger. She ducked under a wild left hook he threw and made her way to the other side of the human made ring. Wiping her face she'd seen out of the corner of her eye that there was a red stain on her athletic tape.

He charged her, and she caught him in the stomach hard. He was staggered, she heard his accompanied grunt before she landed another hard right on his jaw, a left on his right eye and the second right drilled him square in the temple.

He hit the floor.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...." was the loud chorus that came from the men around her. She felt herself get slapped on the back before she turned to a random man to help free her fists. Looking at the tape, she wondered how much of the blood was hers.

As soon as the tape was off she walked back to kneel over the incapacitated man, rolling him over. He seemed to be alright, his eyes were open at least. She knelt beside him.

"Go get yourself checked out, Major Powell. Maybe next time you won't take a woman's threat so lightly." Lightning seethed at him before rising and departing in the direction of her locker room.

Holding her eye she opened her locker and peered inside. Lightning could see her eye was swollen, not too badly, but it was already starting to turn purple in parts. A thin line of blood ran down her face.

_Shit._

Wiping away at the blood she really hoped the bruise wouldn't stay long. "_My damn wedding is only a few days away and here I am picking fights... No. That one was entirely necessary." _she decided.

Her hair was stuck to her face with sweat, she tried adjusting it but it was no use. Then she caught notice of what time it was. She was late. Again. _Why am I always late?_

She hastily changed and made her way out of the building.

* * *

Upon closing her door Lightning found her house to be relatively empty. A note left from Vanille in the kitchen had told her that she'd gone out shopping with Fang.

"I'm up here!" Serah called from Lightning's bedroom, and the soldier begrudgingly made her way up the stairs, holding ice to her face. She'd get lectured for this she was sure.

She pushed her door open and saw Serah sitting on her bed. Her sisters face changed from contentment, to concern, to realization, to anger in a flash. Her teeth were actually showing by the time she was done. Lightning rolled her eyes, well, her _eye_.

"I had to teach someone a less--" but Serah had already stood up and crossed the room towards her quickly. She began punching Lightning's arm repeatedly.

"You're going to have a big giant bruise in your wedding! Your whole entire eye is swollen shut! What the... What the _fuck_ Claire!"

Lightning leaned against the door, taking some of the assault until she could get a hold on both of Serah's fists.. The only eyebrow she could move right now was sitting on top of her forehead, she'd never heard Serah cuss before.

"Hey.. relax." Lightning coaxed her. "The swelling will be gone by then, it'll be a little purple. Maybe we could put some makeup on it. It won't be bad Serah.."

"Well, now we can't even try your dress on.." Serah freed her hands and slumped away to sit on the bed now.

"Why not?" Lightning's voice hitched an octave. This made absolutely no sense to Lightning, surely they'd be able to get the dress over her swollen eye.

"Because, Claire!" Serah was boiling, "We won't be able to take our eyes off your deformed face long enough to even take in how it looks! Let's just, do it tomorrow.."

Lightning stared at her. This seemed even a little over the top for Serah to be _this_ upset about. She dropped her ice on her desk before she took a seat next to her sister on the bed.

"What's going on with you..?" Lightning asked slowly. Her good eye rested on Serah, she could tell all this aggression was going from something else entirely as she looked at her now.

"It's.. nothing I can talk to you about." The edge was still sharp in Serah's voice.

"You can talk to me about anything, you know that." Lightning disagreed.

Serah frowned, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"Okay what is it.. " Lightning's tone grew more serious, she placed a hand on Serah's shoulder.

Serah shook her head. "Promise me you don't do anything yet, Claire.."

Lightning's eye narrowed, "Snow?" she spoke low, dangerously. "What did he do Serah..?"

"Nothing.." Serah spoke softly. "He just.. He's always at the bar. He's like a different person now... I.. just get lonely sometimes."

"I'm gonna kill him." Lightning's voice was emotionless, accustomed to such talk.

"No.." Serah's voice was just above a whisper. A tear was sliding down her face, but Lightning caught it.

"Have you told him this, Serah?" Lightning tried to keep her voice controlled for her sister's sake but in truth she'd been waiting for this moment. She knew Snow would find a way to fuck it all up. But in just under 2 months? That had to be some sort of a record.

"He knows.." Serah began sobbing, falling into her sisters arms. Lightning held her. Her insides were raging into an inferno. This is exactly what she'd been afraid of. Someone hurting her sweet little sister.

"Serah.. why don't you go pack up some of your stuff and move back in for a while, until everything gets sorted."

Serah only nodded before standing up. Wiping at her face. Lightning got up with her and put her arms around her. "I'm gonna go stop by the bar." she muttered before turning for the door.

"Claire.. don't.. don't hurt him." Serah sputtered softly.

Lightning sighed and removed her gunblade holster, setting on her desk before she headed for the door again.

"Claire!"

The soldier stopped abruptly, "Fine!" she pulled the survival knife out of her other holster and threw it to her desk.

* * *

Vanille's eyes were wide. She eyed rack after rack of sexy lingerie unable to make a decision. It was Fang's idea to pick up a nice surprise for Lightning but Vanille really couldn't decide what she was looking for. She picked out a few things in a few different colors before she went into the changing room. Fang waited patiently outside for her. She'd figured this would be an easy outing for Vanille.

"Fang.." Vanille's voice rang out behind the door. "I don't know how to put this on.."

Fang chuckled, "Try the other ones, you aren't going to want something you can't even put on love.." The tribal woman idly looked over a nearby rack that was labeled _Edible_. A rather cute woman walked by and Fang grinned at her before looking up at the sign and winking at her. The woman looked slightly flustered as she changed her trajectory. Fang watched her walked away.

"Fang could you come in..?" Vanille's voice was slightly whining.

"What do you need?" Fang asked.

"Just come in!" Vanille squeaked, she sounded slightly nervous.

Fang turned around to make sure no one could see before she backed into the door that Vanille propped open. When Fang went to look at Vanille she was hit head on with the vision of Vanille standing in front of her, wearing nothing but an extremely shear looking black tank top and a matching lacy black thong. The smaller girl looked at her hopefully.

"V-Vanille!"

Fang's mouth dropped open, she immediately turned around. Most of Vanille's body had just been exposed to her, that top had been all but see through. When they were kids sure they'd seen each other naked, but Fang had not seen Vanille naked since they'd hit puberty. In the back of her mind she cursed herself for thinking about how good she looked now.

"Fang what are you doing, I need your opinion!"

"That looks.. g-great Vanille." Fang spoke to the door, "I'm gonna wait outside no--"

"No wait! Let me try this one on first.." Fang could already hear Vanille pealing the fabric off of herself. "How am I supposed to know what I look good in anyway.."

Fang brought her hand up to her face as she waited. Her hand balled into a fist and she bit into her knuckle. This was too much.

"Okay how about this one." Vanille sounded uncertain.

Fang took a deep breath before she turned around again, hesitating like she knew she was about to get hit over the head with a shovel. Her eyes widened when they met their destination.

This outfit was more like a dress. The fabric was red and Vanille's breasts were still well exposed. Vanille wore garter belts that clung to her thighs. Fang's eyes made their rounds of the whole outfit two and a half times before Vanille had to prompt her.

"Well?" Fang jumped a little at the broken silence.

"Um.. I'd go with the first one. I need some air." This time Fang didn't let her respond, she swiftly opened the door and shut it behind her.

She didn't stop walking until she was standing outside of the small business. She paced back and forth, her eyes were still wide, her heart rate was escalated. There was a viscous screaming match in her head.

_Whoa.. Vanille's fucking hot._

_No. She's off limits. You had your chance. You blew it._

_Ugghh.. Wow what I wouldn't give..._

_She's in love, she's happy, you have no right to even say anything to her about it._

_She's happy that's all that matters.. but I can still look right?_

_Fang when have you ever been able to just look?_

_But how can I not look..  
_

Fang bit her lip. _What would it hurt to just.. let her know that you had a thing for her once..?_

_That would only make things awkward. Go back to the sister thing. It'll make it easier. You're giving her away to get married this weekend.  
_

Fang nodded to herself. It would have to be this way. The smaller girl came out of the store happily and skipped up to Fang. "I bought both. I couldn't decide."

"Good, lets get you home then.." Fang started walking. Sighing to herself.. _I need to find a girlfriend._

* * *

The door of the bar fell shut behind Lightning. She stood at the entrance for a moment scanning the place with her eye. I was rather empty seeing as it was the middle of the day. She heard Lebreau call to her from behind the bar, reluctantly she approached it.

The brunette gasped, "What happened sweetheart? Let me get you some ice.." Her hand came up to Lightning's face, but the soldier backed out of the contact

"No thank you." Lightning answered coldly, "Where's Snow?"

Lebreau frowned a little, looking rejected. She pointed to the other side of the bar where the big oaf in the trench coat sat in the corner by himself.

Lightning practically stomped across the bar to him, her teeth were gritting against each other the whole way. Her hands balled into fists. She stopped in front of him and glared down at him, her arms came folded across her chest. In the back of her mind she was hoping the upgrades to her uniform made her look even more intimidating, but he hadn't even looked up yet. There were several empty glasses sitting in front of him on the table. He was absolutely piss drunk at noon.

"Pathetic." Lightning growled at him, even angrier now seeing Serah's worries confirmed.

He said nothing, he simply raised his head to meet Lightning's eyes lazily, before letting it drop again.

"Listen." Lightning had try extremely hard to keep from absolutely beating the man to death. How could anyone do this to Serah? "Serah's moving back in with me. Don't contact my family again." She felt the muscle in her arm coil, like an involuntary action, and she had to cut it to that. If she would have stayed, she would have hit him and she wouldn't have been able to stop hitting him. It was that simple anyways, she had no reason to sit and beg for him to come back grow some balls and treat her sister good. Serah can do way better, Lightning knew that all along. She spun on her heel and headed for the door.

"Someone finally clocked the bitch.." Lightning heard Snow mumble over her shoulder. Her speed towards the door increased as her eyes widened. That was it, she would make sure he _never_ came close to Serah again. He was a dead man in her books.

Lebreau intercepted her, grabbing her from behind by her wrist. In her current state Lightning even had to resist turning around and breaking her nose, but she contained herself. Turning to look at her she saw the brunette had bagged some ice for her to take with her. It was sweet, but she knew Lebreau had all the wrong intentions.

She took the ice anyways, muttering her thanks before she left. She'd never met anyone so damn insistent and flirtatious since Fang.

The thought stopped her on the spot as if there were a clear spot in her thick rage filled haze, she turned quickly to see the brunette was still looking after her. "Lebreau.."

"Yes..?" She looked hopeful.

"I've got someone I think you should meet sometime.."

* * *

Vanille was sitting on the couch when Lightning came through the door. Immediately her spirits rose, but instantly came crashing down when she saw her fiance was holding ice to an eye she probably couldn't even see out of. She yelped at the state that Lightning was in, before jumping up to skip to her side.

"It looks worse than it is.." Lightning was smiling before she knelt down and picked up Vanille, they both ended up collapsing onto the couch, Vanille on top.

"Oh.. Fang?" Lightning had seen the woman in the kitchen. "Could you do me a huge favor?"

"Mmm?" Fang grunted, still in thought.

"Could you go to Serah's and help her pack her stuff, she's moving back here." Vanille's eyes went wide at this. "I'll explain in a sec." Lightning muttered to Vanille. "Lebreau's gonna meet you there and help you okay?"

"LeWhat?" Fang responded, actually rather happy she got to get out of the house.

"The tender at the bar we were at for my bachelorette party, I don't think you actually met her." Lightning smiled internally at herself, hoping this idea worked.

"Right-o." Fang responded sighing before the door shut behind her.

Vanille's voice was immediately in Lightning's ears.

"Shhh.." she put a finger to the girl's lips. "It's okay. I did some.. sparring at work." Lightning chuckled, "You should have seen the other guy."

Vanille touched it and Lightning winced slightly.

"The swelling should be gone by tomorrow. It'll just be purple for a while, it shouldn't be bad for the wedding either. But hi, I missed you." Lightning couldn't keep the smile off her face. For the first time in what seems like ages, they were alone in their house. Just the two of them.

"But why's Ser--"

The rest of Vanille's question was lost in Lightning's mouth. But Vanille had instantly forgotten her question anyway. She missed Lightning's lips. They kissed each other sweetly, Lightning took a moment to answer Vanille's unfinished question in between a particularly long kiss, resting her nose against the girl's face.

"Snow's a drunk." Lightning eye's fell to Vanille's body. "Hey.. you got it done!"

Looking down Vanille saw the first character of her new tattoo poking out from the top of her skirt, she beamed, "Yeah! Fang did it today." She rolled off Lightning and pulled the side of her skirt down. "Mine's shorter." she grinned.

"Soul mates." Lightning simply stated with a smirk before catching Vanille's lips again, but Vanille pulled away,

"So Snow and Serah are broken up?"

"As far as I'm concerned." Lightning looked into Vanille's eyes, she saw disapproval there.

"But what does Serah want..?"

"Serah wants just that I think. She was in tears over the jerk earlier, if you think about it they weren't really together that long at all, they barely knew each other. Maybe a few months before she got turned into a l'Cie." Lightning scratched her head. She didn't know why Serah didn't see it that way either. They were caught up in emotions because of a difficult situation. It was obvious to Lightning that once things settled down their feelings might change.

"Poor Serah.." Vanille crooned.

"Best thing that's ever happened to her." Lightning disagreed. "She deserves better"

"Will anyone ever be good enough for her to you though Claire..?" Vanille looked at her seriously.

"No.. probably not." Lightning nodded. "Let's talk about this later though, they might be back soon."

Vanille giggled. "But you kind of look like a monster, Claire."

Lightning sighed and held the ice to her head again.

"Oh! There! I can't see it now, just hold it there okay?" Vanille snickered before planting a slow sweet kiss on her fiance's lips.

Lightning sighed contently against Vanille's face.


	18. Buffer

**Just say No, to Snow. Bring it! I'm ready for ya!**

* * *

_What was it about Vanille's lips?_

It was times like these when Lightning couldn't understand the magnetic pull they had for her. She couldn't figure out how she'd not gotten bored of this past time yet. It was such a simple action, how could it possibly make her heart race like this _every time_. They felt like velvet nestling against her own, incessantly, they kept coming back for more. Without breaking the kiss Lightning slowly opened her eyes, staring at Vanille's expression. It was fascinating to her. Though Vanille's eyes were closed Lightning could tell they were happy, her face looked serene. Whenever the kiss got particularly deep the girls eyebrows would flex in concentration. It made Lightning smile, the girls actions conveyed everything Lightning felt when she was kissing Vanille as well.

The bag of ice had fallen, forgotten, to the floor.

Vanille broke the kiss and opened her eyes to find Lightning's already open, grinning at her.

"Swelling's gone down a bit.." Vanille spoke softly.

Lightning said nothing, simply running a hand through the girls orange hair. The girls cheeks and lips were both flushed, Lightning ran a thumb from the girls face to her lower lip watching the chill that ran through Vanille's face. She sighed, Vanille showed every sign that she was in need of more immediate attention but Lightning knew tonight belonged to Serah. There was some serious damage control to do.

Lightning sat up frowning. What could have possibly turned their relationship over so quickly? He certainly didn't hit her.. He wouldn't. Right? Lightning had to immediately eject the thought from her brain, it burned a pit in her stomach. No, it had to be something else that drove them apart. If Snow was being abusive Lightning was certain that Serah would tell her.

Vanille's fingers found their way into Lightning's pink locks, she slid off the soldiers lap to sit next to her, gazing at her thoughtfully. "What are you thinking about..?"

Lightning broke out of her thoughts to look at Vanille. "Serah is devastated right now, we need to be really good to her for a while.."

Vanille only nodded. As they heard someone fumbling at the door with keys they both rose to help. The door swung open hitting the wall next to it before Fang's form backed into the living room, carrying one side of a large chest. Lebreau emerged on the other side before Serah followed them in carrying a bag, she immediately went to sit on the couch.

The two women sat the chest down and Fang stared for a long moment at Serah, looking concerned. It wasn't until the sound of Lebreau's sigh shook her focus. The brunette looked tired, Fang smirked, "You can't keep up with me, sweetheart?" Fang walked by her and Lebreau straightened up, smirking as she followed her out of the door.

Lightning stared at Serah, her eyes were still red. It clawed at Lightning's heart. She took a step towards the couch but Vanille had beaten her there, landing on the couch beside her and throwing her arms around the girl. The action was enough to make Serah start sobbing again. Lightning sighed going to sit on the arm rest on the other side of Serah.

"I'll.. be finding a place as soon as.. I can.." Serah spoke between sharp breaths.

"Don't be ridiculous. This is your house too.." Lightning spoke as her hand landed on her sister's shoulder.

"N-No... You two need time to be newlyweds.." Her voice broke over the last word.

"Don't be silly.." Vanille's voice was soothing. "Serah.. This is what you want, right?"

Serah only nodded, wiping away her tears.

Lightning only stared at her. This was her worst nightmare coming true for Serah. Thinking back though, she didn't think there was anything else she could have done or said to her sister to have avoided this. She had been vehemently against Snow from the beginning. She thought back to the story Fang had told her during her bachelorette party, she had taken the same risk with Vanille for her. Love was an extremely risky thing but if Fang never took the risk, something as beautiful as what Vanille and Lightning had may never had happened. Risk versus reward, unfortunately it didn't always pay off.

They sat like this for a long time. Fang and Lebreau had come back with two more boxes, Lightning watched out of the corner of her eye how Fang looked at the shorter woman. She was pleased with the progress they were making but it was something that had fallen out of priority in her head. It was dark outside by the time they brought back the last of Serah's possessions. They made their way to the kitchen for some water, their loud talking had driven Serah to go to bed. It was still pretty early but Lightning let her go, maybe she needed some time alone.

"So I take it I'm not sleeping with Serah tonight.." Fang spoke as Lightning made her way to the kitchen, Vanille closely behind her.

"Absolutely not." Lightning rolled her eyes. "But.. really thanks for helping. Both of you.."

"I've gotta get back to the bar, why don't you join me?" Lebreau drawled at Fang, a smirk growing on her face, "We can talk about sleeping arrangements later." The brunette didn't wait for an answer, she crossed the room and left the door open behind her. The whole action impressed Lightning. _So much confidence.._

Fang stared after her. For the first time Lightning saw a blush stand boldly on Fang's face. Fang's eyes met Lightning's before she smiled, as she walked by the soldier she patted her on her back, "Good call, Commander." Of course Fang had already realized it had been a set up. Fang knew everything. Lightning only nodded, returning her smile. She pulled the door shut behind her.

"Wow, it's about time." Vanille said before laughing.

Lightning turned to her, "Hmm?"

"Fang. She's the biggest flirt i know, I never could figure out why she never had someone.."

Lightning frowned slightly, she knew exactly why Fang had never found anyone. She was after Vanille.

"Let's get some rest.." She entwined her fingers with Vanille's as they headed up the stairs.

It had been three days since they were able to make love. It was enough to drive Lightning mad, but she knew tonight would be no different, not with Serah upset and right down the hall. Vanille knew this too. As Lightning pushed her door open she stopped dead. They both could see a still form laying in their bed. _Serah._ She sighed as she pulled the door closed.

"Vanille.." she whispered. "You.. should sleep in the other bed.. I need to be there for her tonight.." Lightning frowned a bit, realizing this would be the first time they slept apart since Vanille had returned.

Vanille smiled softly, "I understand.." she breathed back before stretching up on her toes to kiss her fiance goodnight. Lightning felt more in the kiss, she knew there was some serious buildup going on. It was bound to be explosive eventually.

She watched Vanille's form disappear behind the closing door before she turned back to her own bedroom. In the dark, she pulled her top off, pulling on a t-shirt and she left the small shorts she wore under her uniform on. Lifting the covers up she slid into bed next to her sister, she felt a wet spot on the pillow that struck a low dull ache in her stomach. She wrapped her arms around her sister from behind, the action caused Serah to stir. She rolled over in her sisters arms to face her. Serahs eyes looked around the room assessing the situation.

"Oh.. Damn. Claire, I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep..I'll go trade with Vanille.." She made to move but Lightning's grip didn't loosen.

"It's fine.. Why don't you stay with me tonight..?" Their eyes met in the darkness. Serah looked like she felt bad for the situation. "This isn't any of your fault Serah.. Not in the least." Lightning continued, her voice a low hum.

Serah sighed, and slid her arms back around her big sister. "I should have listened to you.."

"There was no way of knowing how it would have turned out without trying."

Silence fell between them, Serah wasn't crying anymore, Lightning wondered if she'd dehydrated herself.

"What happened between you two?" Lightning asked slowly.

"He.. We didn't have anything in common.. He didn't.. want to have kids.." Serah started, Lightning had to bite her tongue when she heard that. _Serah's too young to be thinking about children.._ "I want to go back to school when I can and have a career, and he doesn't.. have any aspirations besides NORA."

"Incompatible.." Lightning nodded, she suspected that. "Well, you know it's not the end of the world Serah.. There's tons of men out there that wouldn't take you for granted.. Look at you, you're beautiful." Lightning's face lit up when she saw Serah smile.

"Day after tomorrow, you'll be married, Claire.."

"Wow.." Lightning whispered. _Two days?_

"I'm so excited.." Serah really did sound excited too, "Another sister... I love Vanille, Claire."

"I do too." Lightning smiled back at her. "Two more sisters, if you count Fang."

Serah's smile grew wider. She always wanted more sisters, a bigger family. It wouldn't fill the void that her parents left, but it would help loads.

"It's all going to be alright Serah, we're all here for you.."

"I know.. I just have to keep myself busy for a while. It should be easy with the wedding." She increased her grip on Lightning before she let her head fall to her sister's shoulder.

Lightning lay there in the dark staring out of her window over Serah's shoulder. Her chest felt constricted. _The first sign of nerves finally made their appearance._

* * *

The following morning Lightning all but had to surgically remove herself from Serah's grasp and yet, the younger sister remained asleep throughout the whole entire detaching process. Lightning rubbed her eyes sleepily as she replaced the blankets around Serah before heading out into the hall. Finding Serah's door ajar, she proceeded downstairs where she found Fang and Vanille drinking tea in the kitchen. Lightning smirked, perhaps she could turn the tables now.

"Have a nice night, Fang?" The soldier leaned down to kiss Vanille before sitting at the end of the table. Fang's eyes fell to her glass in front of her, her grin was wide.

"Why yes, yes I did, Farron. Thanks for asking."

Lightning stared at her, her eyes raking over her appearance."No battle scars..?" Vanille laughed softly.

Fang finally met Lightning's eyes, smiling at her, "You're loving this aren't you?"

Lightning chuckled, "Oh come on, you dish it out all the time. You're going to act like you can't take it now?"

"Shhhh, don't tease her Claire.." Lightning's eyes went wide at this.

"What? She teases us constantly." Lightning sounded slightly miffed as she leaned back in her chair, still eying Fang. Fang's smile turned triumphant as she stood, winking at Lightning before turning to take her glass to the sink. Lightning's eyes fell upon long gashes that ran down Fang's back, her mouth fell open. They could only be fingernail marks.

Vanille's eyes were on Lightning, gauging her expression. Fang had already showed her the evidence.

Lightning cleared her throat. "So.. are you going to see her again?"

"Yeah," Fang said coming back to the table. "I figure it beats sleeping with my sister." Her smirk returned.

Lightning nodded, absorbing the verbal jab, but she was rather quick on her feet this morning. "I don't know about that Fang. I enjoy sleeping with your sister."

Fang laughed, "Alright you got me."

Lightning smiled, glancing at Vanille who rolled her eyes.

"Your face doesn't look so messed up today, Farron."

"I said it wasn't as bad as it looked." Lightning said, her voice surrendering to a yawn. As she yawned, she felt Serah's arms come around her neck. "Hey."

"Good morning, Serah! Did you sleep well?" Vanile sung happily.

Serah chuckled stretching before walking over to hug Vanille too, "I slept about as well as I could with an acrobat in the bed." Lightning narrowed her eyes at Serah as Fang's laughter began. Serah eyed Lightning as she made her way over to Fang. "You were very restless last night Claire."

"That's weird, she usually sleeps like a rock." Vanille was looking at Lightning, mildly concerned. As Serah put an arm around Fang, the tribal woman smiled up at her.

"Next time you need someone to sleep with you just let me know Serah." Fang's eyes dropped to Lightning in a taunting manner, " I'll make sure you get _some_ rest at least." Lightning glared at her.

Serah actually blushed at this, "Better be careful, I'm allowed to take people up on offers like that now." Lightning's teeth came together and Fang looked absolutely delighted. The girl walked into the kitchen pulling a pan out of a cabinet. "What do you guys want to eat?"

Vanille stood up abruptly, "Claire, I need to talk to you." She swiftly headed for the stairs. Lightning stared after her oddly before looking to Serah.

"Surprise me." she muttered before following after Vanille.

When she entered her room her found Vanille pacing, Vanille hastily closed the door behind her.

"Claire.. I.. I was restless too, last night.."

Lightning's face wanted to fall, but she kept it composed. "Oh.. you aren't having.. second thoughts are you?"

"Second thoughts about what?" Vanille questioned before she flung her arms around her soldier, leaning into Lightning, kissing her against the door.

"Van-" Lightning spoke against her lips.

"I know.. I know they're right downstairs but please.. I.. I can be quiet.." Vanille's plea came out in a whisper. Her hips were moving methodically back and forth against Lightning's, it caused the soldier to groan. Subconsciously, Lightning's hips were returning the action.

The kiss deepened. Vanille's hands found their way up Lightning's shirt, tracing her stomach up to her breasts. Lightning hands held onto Vanille's hips firmly, pulling the girl harder against her. It felt incredible, Vanille's body fit perfectly against hers and the way she was moving her hips now was perfectly stroking Lightning's clit through her shorts. The soldier felt her core growing warmer from the stimulation. It wasn't until Vanille pinched her nipples gently that she was brought out of her reverie.

"We can't.." she whispered, panting slightly. "Vanille we can't. Believe me I want.. need this too." Despite her bodies protests she pushed Vanille away by her hips, the girl whimpered.

"Claire, this is driving me crazy!" They stared at each other for a long moment, as they heard Serah's muffled call for breakfast from downstairs. Lightning sighed, taking a step forward pulling the door open behind her, she held it open for Vanille. The girl paused at the door, she turned towards Lightning, not able to meet her eyes, the blush could be seen spreading over her face.

"Claire.. I.. I _thought_ about you last night.. But.. it wasn't enough.."

Lightning stared after the girl as she walked away mystified. _What did she mean by _that_..?  
_

_

* * *

_After the awkward breakfast, Fang and Vanille were off to sort out their dresses at the tailor. Only over Serah's dead body would they be allowed to do this in the same house. She was being superstitious about having the to-be-married couple accidentally see each other in their dresses before the wedding.

As Lightning stood now in front of her mirror in the white garment, she found she couldn't recognize her self anywhere in the reflection. Her hair was perched upon her head, the fringe framing her face perfectly. Serah stood beside her observing the reflection with soft eyes.

"You look so beautiful, Claire.." the girl mewled.

"S-Serah.. I can't breath.." Lightning choked.

"Is it too tight?" Serah's hands were making their way towards Lightnings midsection.

"No.." Lightning's knees shuddered, she desperately needed to sit down. She turned around in search of a chair.

"Are you okay..?" Serah sat down on the bed beside Lightning. "You're.. nervous?"

"Yes.." Lightning's eyes were wide. "Serah am I doing the right thing?"

Serah smiled, "Of course you are. Everybody get's nervous like this.. I did."

_Yeah, but you were marrying Snow.._ Lightning's eyes closed. "I never thought I'd do this.."

Serah chuckled, "Honestly, I never thought you would either, but you are. Soon. And then Vanille's going to be yours forever."

Lightning's eyes opened, that last part sure didn't sound so bad. She stood back up, "Could you unzip me?"

Serah's hand ran swiftly down Lightning's back and the dress fell freely from her. As Lightning started getting dressed a smile came to her lips. "You know, there should be some cute boys there tomorrow.."

Serah smirked at her, "Oh? Like that matters you'll just scare them off anyways, right?"

Lightning pulled her top over her head feigning ignorance, "I don't know I'll probably be pretty distracted tomorrow."

Serah laughed, "Well, It's pretty tempting. I wouldn't mind seeing you beat someone up in a wedding dress."

Lightning half smiled, sitting down on her bed and putting her head in her hands. The pressure was almost too much. Tomorrow at this time she would be walking down the isle. The thought completely terrified her.

_Fear_ wasn't something she dealt with on a regular basis.

Serah's hand came to rest on her shoulder.

"It's going to be the best day of your life, Claire. You'll see.."


	19. Affirmation

**When I'm falling down,**  
**Will you pick me up again?**  
**When I'm too far gone.**  
**Dead in the eyes of my friends.**

**Will you**  
**Take me out of here?**  
**When I'm staring down the barrel...**  
**When I'm blinded by the lights...**  
**When I cannot see your face.**

**Take me out of here..**  
_Pendulum - Watercolour_

_

* * *

_

Lightning was taking deep breaths. She paced around the dressing room completely dressed. She looked incredible, her hair was up, her dress was on. She was completely decked out, everything was ready the exception being her. She turned again and froze when she saw her reflection in the mirror. Serah sat in a corner staring at her sister.

"Claire.. I promise you're fine, everything's going to be great I promise. You just got to get this over with.."

"This isn't me." Lightning spoke abruptly. "Look at me, I'm a bride." Her voice was shaking.

Serah stood, walking slowly up behind her sister, "You _are_ a bride, Claire... Vanille's bride. We need to go now.. She's waiting for you.."

Lightning felt Serah's hand slip into hers. She felt her body being pulled, she was walking though she wasn't willing her feet to move. She felt like she was floating outside of her own body watching herself stumble. Lightning would be walking down the aisle first, she had to force herself to breath.

Her thoughts were desperately trying to form Vanille's face in her head. It felt like ages since she'd seen her. Serah gave them a small moment to say goodbye to each other that morning. _Stupid traditions_. It made the day so much harder not being able to see her face, to feel reassured. She longed for it now. She thought about asking Serah out of desperation, just for a glimpse. She knew her sister wouldn't comply. She stood beside Serah now, in the same exact position they stood in before just a few months ago. She remembered how smooth and controlled her sister's face was that day. How calm and collected she looked. She admired her sister's strength now.

Looking at Serah, she found that Serah was already staring at her. Lightning never gave her enough credit. Thinking about it now, everyone had thrusted her into the parental role for Serah. She was to be her mother, her father, and her big sister. But the truth was, and it hit Lightning like a pile of bricks now, that she relied on Serah just as much, if not more, than Serah relied on her. The feel of Serah's hand around her's right now was the only thing keeping her from losing consciousness. She wondered if there would ever be a proper way to repay her, or the right words to thank her.

Music began playing on the other side of the door that caused Lightning's breathing to stop completely. Her eyes grew wide with fear. It made Serah smile softly and squeeze her hand. "It's okay, you're going to see her soon.. I'll be right there with you the whole time, okay?" Lightning only nodded slowly, desperately trying to swallow. Her throat was so dry. The usher in front of them pushed the double doors open, it made Lightning tremble.

In front of them people were turning around in their chairs to get a glimpse of her. Lightning closed her eyes, taking a long smooth deep breath before she composed her posture. "Right." She murmured to herself. If she didn't have enough strength as a human being to do this without passing out, she would rely on her years of training to get her through it. Serah squeezed her hand softly as they started walking. Lightning's face was concentrated, staring straight ahead as if she were marching in formation. She kept pace with Serah.

Before the rows of chairs began, there were eight soldiers lined up along the aisle, four on each side. Their rifles rested on the ground at their sides, pointing straight into the air. The each held a perfect salute, like statues staring straight ahead. Their eyes completely unfocused. Serah blushed at the formality, but Lightning didn't notice. She was desperate to keep her eyes focused off into the distance at nothing in particular. She heard nothing of the faint murmurs running through the crowd about how beautiful she looked. In her mind, her and Serah were simply walking down the street.

After what felt like forever they reached their destination. Stepping onto a single stair they both turned to see the door was closed again. Lightning's focus was those two piece of wood, nothing else existed in her mind. She could feel Serah's stare on her face, but she ignored it, she couldn't afford to return it now. It would break her composure.

The music faded away into another melody. The soldiers at the end of the room shifted their formation, raising their rifles to their chest in perfect synchronicity. Lightning gasped as the doors at the end of the aisle were pushed open. Lightning could see her standing there, her hand was laced into Fang's arm. Immediately the sea of people disappeared. There was no sound, no other person existed in the entire world. She couldn't even feel Serah's hand anymore.

When Vanille finally came into a close enough proximity their eyes met immediately. It was like she'd never seen the girl before. She was simply breathtaking today. The girls dress flowed mostly behind her with the breeze. Her hair flowed free now, down past her shoulders. Her deep green eyes were wide with apprehension. She looked just about as scared as Lightning felt a few moments ago, but right now Lightning couldn't feel the fear anymore. As she stopped in front of Lightning, they stared deeply into each others eyes. Vanille's face was painted, a few stray lines of color were on her face. Lightning assumed it had something to do with her tribe, some sort of ancient tradition. She wanted desperately to know what they meant.

The priest that Lightning didn't even realize was standing behind them spoke. She couldn't hear the words, she felt helpless, she couldn't take her eyes off of Vanille. Fang approached them now, Serah released her hand and Vanille's hand was replaced into it. It felt so familiar it brought a smile to Lightning's face and Vanille returned it.

Together they turned to face the man. As he read a passage Lightning felt Vanille's hand tremble in hers. She watched Vanille out of the corner of her eye. "It's okay.." Lightning whispered softly, leaning closer to her momentarily. A nervous smile crossed Vanille's lips and she nodded her response.

The pressure completely left Lightning at that point. She wore a radiant smile as she increased her grip on Vanille. She was so distracted by the girls presence that she missed so much of what the man was saying right in front of her. She felt Vanille shaking throughout the entire ceremony. She wanted more than anything to find a way to put the girl at ease. It came time for them to face each other and pledge their vows.

Lightning took Vanille's other hand as well as they stared at each other. Vanille's breathing was labored.

"Please repeat after me. I, Lightning Farron..." the man's voice drawled.

Lightning frowned down at Vanille, squeezing her hands. The girl looked like she was about to faint. Biting her lip Lightning took a deep breath as a smirk came across her lips.

"I... I love you." She spoke loud and clear. There was sporadic laughter throughout the masses, she could hear her sister and Fang's chuckling accompanying the crowd. Color returned to Vanille's face as she giggled.

"Yes, we're getting to that part.." The priest spoke, garnering more laughter. Lightning's smile was wide as she stared down at Vanille. She didn't care if she looked stupid in front of hundreds of strangers, her family, even some of her colleagues. If it made Vanille feel better it was worth it.

"Let's try that again." The priest chuckled.. "Please, repeat after me. I, Lightning Farron.."

Lightning shook her head, not taking her eyes off of Vanille, "I, Claire Farron.." She spoke her given name loud, everyone in the hall must have heard it. It made Vanille smile wider.

The priest looked towards Serah, who only nodded her confirmation before he continued.

"Take you Oerba Dia Vanille..."

Lightning repeated this words with so much conviction she saw tears forming in Vanille's eyes as she spoke.

_"My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you.."_

The priest spoke the last words ".. for as long as we both shall live."

Lightning shook her head again. After everything they've been through together, death would_ definitely_ not be able to separate them. "Forever." she stated simply, reaching down to brush a tear away from Vanille's eye.

It was Vanille's turn to repeat the vows. Her voice was low, it broke over many of the words. Lightning wanted to help her through it so badly, wiping away tears when she had to. Lightning's throat was constricted the whole time. The whole act was extremely emotional. Lightning could hear Serah crying behind her.

"Forever." Vanille echoed Lightning's amendment to the end of her vows. It made the soldier smile.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you both married.." Lightning beamed and relief washed over Vanille's face.

"Ladies and gentlemen.." The priest spoke, placing a hand on either of the girl's shoulders as he turned them to face the crowd. "..It is my humble honor to introduce to you, Claire and Oerba Dia Vanille Farron. You ladies may now kiss."

Lightning grinned down at Vanille, touching her wife's face for the first time with the back of her hand. Vanille stood up on her tip toes, wrapping her arms around Lightning's neck as she enthusiastically threw herself into the kiss. The church erupted with cheering. Lightning couldn't stop smiling against Vanille's lips, it was absolute euphoria.

Hand in hand they made their way down the aisle together. Fang and Serah followed closely behind them, they all reconvened in Lightning's dressing room.

"Best. Wedding. Ever!" Serah chorused down the hall. "Soooo beautiful! Just. Gorgeous!" She was shouting as she walked behind them, her eyes were still pink. Vanille turned around as they entered the room and jumped into Serah's arms, they spun on the spot for a few moments as Fang came to lay a hand on Lightning's shoulder.

"So, can I call you Claire now? I mean.. If I say Farron now I could very well be talking to Vanille." Fang mused slowly. It wasn't as if she ever _tried _to call her Claire before, she just always knew better. Lightning's eyes were staring at Vanille and Serah, she said nothing as Fang continued. "Hell I could even be talking to Serah for that matter-"

"Fang.." Lightning interrupted her before looking at her. "You're my sister now, I don't care what you call me." Lightning's face was sincere. Today, she felt different about so many things. To tell the truth, maybe Fang grew on her. A smile crossed her lips at the same time Fang smiled too.

Lightning chuckled nervously breaking eye contact with Fang.

"Alright, let me get changed, we'll meet you two at the reception.."

Vanille threw herself at Lightning, kissing her again. "Don't keep me waiting!" she giggled softly before she grabbed Fang's hand and danced out of the room.

Lightning's dress was rather uncomfortable, she got one she would be more manageable during the reception. It was a lot thinner and shorter, but still white. She would stand out wearing it, but she'd also be able to breath. Serah stood behind her sister unzipping her dress for her. They stared at each other through the mirror, just grinning at one another as Lightning stepped into her new dress.

"I can't believe you did it.."

"Did you think I was going to take off running halfway through?" Lightning chuckled.

"No.. I'm just so happy." Serah sighed contently.

Lightning pulled the thin straps of the dress over her shoulders and Serah helped immediately with the zipper. After this, she would take a long break from wearing dresses. Lightning grinned at the thought. She reached up and pulled out the pin that held her hair on top of her head. As her pink strands fell to her shoulders Serah's hands were already molding them into perfection.

"I owe you so much, Serah.." Lightning murmured.

"You don't owe me anything.." Serah answered automatically. "This is _your_ day. You deserve it."

Lightning smiled to herself. When she got back from her honeymoon, she decided, her first order of business would be buying Serah a house. Somewhere very close to her own.

* * *

Lightning and Vanille spun slowly on the empty dance floor in each others arms. They had just been called to have their first dance together as a married couple. Vanille's eyes sparkled under the low light, she gazed up at her wife with so much admiration it almost hurt. The music played slowly in the background as they turned on the spot. Lightning's eyes raked over the various people. Her table where all of immediate family were sitting was abandoned apart from Fang. Serah was nowhere to be found. But her attention could not be pulled away right now. Her eyes fell back upon Vanille.

"You look so beautiful tonight, Claire.." Vanille crooned softly. "This whole day is just so perfect.."

Lightning grinned, "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it, Mrs. Farron." The use of her new last name elicited a squeak of happiness from Vanille. It melted Lightning's heart.

As the song came to an end, their hands joined as they walked back to the table. "Do you want something to drink? I'm going to look around for Serah.." Lightning muttered to Vanille as she shorter girl sat.

"Um.. How about some wine? Will you have a glass with me?"

Lightning grinned at her, she'd never seen Vanille drink before. "Alright."

She kissed her wife on the head before she headed off towards the bar, eyes raking the darkness.

Lightning came to lean against the bar asking the man tending for two glasses of red wine. Her eyes made their way down the bar where she found Serah sitting at the end of the bar. She was talking closely with one of the soldiers from the ceremony. Lightning couldn't see which one it was, his back was to her, but he wore the markings of a recruit. He looked like a rather young one as well.

Lightning grinned to herself. This would normally be the time where she'd walk over there and smash the poor guys head into the bar. Tonight, Serah would have her way. She made eye contact with her sister, Serah's eyes went wide momentarily before Lightning smiled at her. Grabbing the two glasses of wine, she made her way back to the table.

She was still smiling when she set Vanille's wine down on the table in front of her before sitting down. Vanille murmured her thanks before she took a sip.

"Where's Lebreau?" Lightning asked eying Fang.

"Ah.. well, Lebreau and I don't really see eye to eye on a lot of things..." Fang muttered. "We only really had one thing in common.." The tribal woman's smirk returned.

"Sorry to hear that.." Lightning frowned slightly. "You'll find someone you know, don't worry." Lightning was afraid of something like this happening. Lebreau never did seem like the type of person to have a _serious_ relationship.

Fang grinned, "You're worried about me, hey?"

"No.." Lightning spoke coolly, "I just want to see you happy." Lightning sipped from her wine. Why was it so hard to admit that she cared about Fang's well being?

"Oh speaking of which," Lightning continued, changing the subject and turning to Vanille. "Serah's up there flirting with some guy from the corps."

Fang looked around, her eyes landing on Serah before widening.

"You aren't going to do anything, are you?" Vanille's voice was severe.

"Nope, she's old enough to look after herself now." Lightning sounded pleased with herself for having so much self control.

Fang actually stood up now to get a better look. Vanille pulled Fang back into her seat by her arm. "Wow! Fang don't be so obvious." Vanille's voice was sharp.

Fang cleared her throat and leaned in close to Vanille, whispering softly into her ear. "That's.. not a _guy _Serah's sitting with.."

Vanille gasped into her wine glass, choking softly.

Lightning reached over and patted her back gently. "Wow I think that's enough for you.." she chuckled to herself. Vanille's eyes were wide as she nonchalantly glanced over her shoulder trying to look in Serah's direction.

At this moment the master of ceremonies called for the sister dances, or as they were more traditionally known as, the father/daughter dances. Vanille and Fang rose quickly, both looking somewhat flustered. Lightning stared at them oddly before glancing over her shoulder to see Serah was already approaching hastily.

Lightning stood walking out onto the floor to meet Serah there. She wore a superior smile as she took her sisters hand and hip. "I see you're having fun tonight, huh?"

Serah's eyes were vast as she answered her sister, "I... Yes, I am."

Lightning's eyes wandered around the room as she danced with her sister. They landed on Fang and Vanille dancing a ways away, they seemed to be in a serious conversation.

"So.. which one is he?" Lightning asked.

Serah stared at Lightning. "Which one is who?"

"Which soldier..?" Lightning met Serah's gaze. "I assigned everyone who's working tonight but I couldn't recognize him from behind."

Dawning comprehension crossed Serah's face. "Oh.. _him_. I.. didn't get his name yet.."

Lightning chuckled. "Well what are you waiting for? You two looked comfortable.."

Serah's face burned bright red. She pulled her sister closer to hide it, changing the subject.

"I'm so proud of you, Claire."

Lightning smiled, "I'd be nowhere without you. I just wish mom and dad were here to see this.."

"Me too.." Serah murmured softly leaning her head against Lightning's arm. As they spun on the floor Serah made eye contact with Vanille. The girl winked at her.

The song had ended and the music was turning into something different. Fang patted Lightning's shoulder. "May I?" Serah's blush increased as Lightning released her. The tribal woman wore a smirk as she took Serah into her arms politely. Lightning thought something was off about Fang's expression, but a small poke in her back pulled her away from her suspicions.

She turned and smiled down at her wife who took her hand. "Lets take a walk." the smaller girl chirped at her happily. Lightning let her lead. They walked to an empty side of the patio where they leaned against the railing together, overlooking Oerba. It looked gorgeous at night.

"I love you.." Was the first thing Vanille murmured to Lightning, before kissing her on the cheek.

Lightning looked at her, "I love you too."

"I think we should leave soon.."

Lightning grinned. "Anxious are we?"

"That's an understatement." Vanille laughed softly. "It's been so long since I've had more than five minutes alone with you.."

Lightning nodded. "It's going to be a great weekend.." She put an arm around the girls shoulder pulling her close to rest against her.

"I've got a surprise for you.." Vanille's voice was small, slightly muffled against Lightning's side.

"You do?"

Vanille nodded, "I'm kind of nervous about it. I'll.. give it to you later."

"I'm sure I'll love it." Lightning smiled. She _would_ love anything from Vanille.

* * *

**One Moar Chapter For reals Read review**,** PS I got my next story lined up annnnd its quite a departure from this one :P **


	20. End?  Or Beginning?

**Yep that wraps it up. Found this extremely difficult to write. Enjoy. Review :)**

**

* * *

**Walking back to their table together hand in hand, Lightning and Vanille found only Fang and Serah sitting together, talking closely. The patio's population had grown scarce in the last half hour.

"We're going to get going.." Lightning said with a soft smile on her face, releasing Vanille's hand only to reciprocate Serah's hug. "You be good okay? You know where we're staying, if you need anything.."

"I'll be fine.." Serah smiled.

Lightning looked around the immediate area. "Where'd that guy go?"

"Oh.. Um. I don't know.." Serah spoke softly pulling her hands back from around Lightning's shoulders.

"Did you ever get his name? I'll ask around at headquarters when I get back-"

"N-No.. that's okay Claire. He.. was nice but I think I want to play the field a little.." Serah was blushing furiously.

Lightning smirked at her, "Yeah okay. That sounds like a better idea."

The four of them began walking towards the front door together. Lightning watched Serah and Vanille holding hands and laughing together. They were seriously too cute for words. Fang dropped back to walk alongside Lightning.

"Hey could you do me a favor..?" Lightning spoke lightly.

"Mm?"

"Could you.. stay at the house? You can sleep in our bed.. I just don't want Serah to be alone.."

Fang cocked her head to the side looking at Lightning as they came to a stop at the curb in front of the church. She noticed a new feature in Lightning's eyes now. It was trust. "Yeah, I'll keep an eye on her."

For the first time, it was Lightning that initiated a hug with Fang.

"Thanks... for everything.."

Fang smiled, patting Lightning on the shoulder. "Of course."

Fang and Serah stood side by side watching Lightning load their bags onto the air bike. It was a much larger bike this time and it had its own driver and a closed cab for them to sit in. As the girls drove away, they both stared after them. The silence when their vehicle was out of range was deafening. Clearing her throat Serah broke it.

"I love a happy ending."

Fang grinned. "Yeah, they really are perfect for each other."

"I'm gonna have a drink before I go home, do you want to join me?"

"Ah, best idea I've heard all night." Fang chuckled.

Serah turned, as she did her hand brushed against Fang's awkwardly before walking towards the door. Fang froze at the contact.

_...No, that was just an accident._

Fang immediately shook the thought out of her head before turning towards the door. She froze again when she found that Serah was still standing there waiting for her, a soft smile played at her lips. They made eye contact before Serah looked away shyly, walking back inside the church.

_Were... her cheeks pink..? _It was impossible to tell under the moonlight. Fang's eyes were wide as she stared at the place where Serah had previously been standing, her hands came to rest on the back of her head as her mind raced.

She let out a slow sigh before letting her arms drop.

"Oh, goodness.." she muttered to herself before following Serah back inside.

* * *

Lightning carried a bag over each shoulder and a giggling Vanille in her arms down the hallway of the hotel.

"I.. think the threshold is the actual room itself, Claire, not the parking lot, lobby and the hallway leading up to it.." Vanille choked out in between her laughter. The look on the man's face when Lightning refused to put Vanille down while they checked in was priceless.

Lightning just chuckled in response, finding the right room number she stopped so Vanille could insert the key and unlock the door before she pushed it open with her foot.

"Oooh.." Vanille breathed as they entered their suite. The sitting area they entered first was probably bigger than their living room at home. The table was set with fresh roses, two glasses and a bottle of champagne. The lights were dimmed, it looked like a typical honeymoon suite, like something you'd find back on Cocoon. Vanille climbed down out of Lightning's arms and started exploring the dwelling.

Lightning wore a broad smile as she set the bags down at the door. Walking to the table, she began peeling the foil off of the champagne. She could hear Vanille's voice echoing throughout the various other rooms in the suite, the girl seemed pleased.

"This place is even stocked with food!" Vanille shouted happily from the kitchen. Lightning chuckled, using a nearby towel to pop the cork. She poured two glasses that were nearly overflowing before she set the bottle down.

"Vanille, there's a balcony too.." Lightning called over her shoulder, carrying both glasses in one hand as she pulled open the glass slider, slipping her shoes off before she walked out into the cool night. Vanille came out holding a small container and they sat together on a love seat.

Lightning sipped the champagne slowly, handing a glass to Vanille, a smiling forming on her lips before she swallowed. "What do those marks on your face mean?"

Vanille smiled pulling the top off of the container, Lightning's eyes went wide when she saw it was full of strawberries. "Just a few blessings. The colors each mean something different." Picking up a single strawberry by the stem, Vanille held it up to Lightning's mouth grinning at her.. "Blue stands for serenity.. Green stands for prosperity.. Yellow for happiness.."

Vanille watched as Lightning parted her lips slightly, she pushed the tip of the strawberry into her wife's mouth. She watched it disappear between Lightning's lips before she bit into it. Vanille hadn't anticipated the act to look so sensual, she fell quiet as Lightning chewed.

After swallowing Lightning licked her lips, smirking. She reached over to take a strawberry out of the container before her eyes fell on Vanille, "So.. what does red mean..?" Lightning brought the fruit up to brush against Vanille's lips, making the girl tremble.

"P-Passion.." she whispered before she divided her lips. She felt the fruit being inserted into her mouth slowly, it pushed her lips further apart. She stared at Lightning who looked slightly dazed as she bit into the fruit and they continued staring at one another as Vanille swallowed. It was suddenly painfully obvious how long they'd been apart from each other. Lightning cleared her throat and took a long dive of her champagne.

"Claire..? I'm going to go get your surprise ready. You should.. get ready for me..." Vanille's voice was small, the blush was apparent on her face.

Lightning watched the girl retreat to her bag, carrying it into the bedroom. She stood slowly trying to reach the zipper behind her back. For some reason she felt nervous about tonight. She wanted everything to be perfect for their first night together as a married couple. Picking up her own bag she headed towards the master bedroom. Upon opening the door she noticed many things. This bed was noticeably larger than her own. There was a small couch in the corner and a bar on the opposite side of the room. The bathroom door was closed.

Lightning finally got her zipper down, stepping out of her dress she walked to her bag, opening it and pulling out two candles. The same two candles that _almost_ illuminated Vanille and Lightning's first night together. Wearing just her bra and panties she set them on either sides of the bed, lighting them. She sighed, making her way to a mirror she ran her hands through her hair. Standing back she looked over her body. She used her thumb to straighten out her navel piercing, it had turned slightly sideways. Her fingertips landed on her new tattoo. Lightning stroked it lovingly half smiling as she heard the bathroom door open.

The sight she was greeted with took her breath away.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me." Fang grunted, supporting Serah's weight as they entered the front door. "You barely even had anything to drink!"

Serah giggled lightly, her eyes were lazy, "I guess I'm a cheap date."

Fang watched as Serah stumbled across the front entrance towards the stairs.

"I'm tired." the girl moaned.

Fang sighed, "Alright." Walking across the entry room she pulled Serah into her arms before bending her knees and lifting the girl off the floor. "Up you get."

"Ooh.." Serah crooned at the sudden movement.

Fang carried the limp pink haired girl up the stairs before pushing her bedroom door open. She adjusted the body in her arms to support Serah's head before she laid her onto her bed gently.

"You Farron's can't hold your liquor.." the tribal woman smiled to herself as she slipped Serah's shoes off. She made her way to the head of the bed, leaning over Serah to help her get the covers over her when she felt the smaller girl's hand land on her face. Fang immediately halted her actions.

Their eyes came across one another, though Serah looked very out of it. Fang's heart faltered, she didn't realize how close their faces were.

"You're soooo.. pretty." Serah's voice flowed, barely above a whisper. Fang gasped softly when she felt Serah's breath hit her face. Before she could come up with a witty remark, she felt the smaller girl's lips press against her own. Fang's eyes bulged. It was such a short, gentle action that she didn't even have enough time to decide whether to kiss Serah back or pull away. It was already over, and Serah was staring at her with a big smile on her inebriated face.

It was silent for a long while. Serah's face began to fall.

"You're.. so drunk." Fang muttered in response, her eyes still had not shrunk.

"I.. I would have done that sober.." Serah frowned.

"Is that right?" Fang asked, standing up straight and folding her arms, looking down at the girl. "How bout you prove it tomorrow when you're sober, then?"

Fang could hear her heart beat in her ears. _Don't be mean to the girl.._

Serah sighed, letting her head hit the pillow as her eyes closed. "Maybe I will." she whispered.

Fang swallowed hard, she stared at the girl before she turned for the door, she paused and spoke over her shoulder. "I'll.. be down the hall if you need anything." Receiving no response she pulled Serah's door shut behind her.

Fang sat on the edge of Lightning and Vanille's bed, staring out of the window as she pulled off the top part of her sari. She felt as though she couldn't breath, and it actually did feel a little better when the cool night teased her stomach around her tight black tank top.

She was completely dumbstruck. It was all very sweet, Serah was a very cute girl, but this was Commander Claire "_Lightning_" Farron's sister. Fang would be skinned alive, wouldn't she? She'd just seen trust in the soldier's eyes for the first time earlier tonight and only a few hours later Fang was kissing her sister.

_No, you didn't kiss her back._

_But would I have? _

Fang thought perhaps if the kiss lasted longer, she would have definitely returned it. A dull ache was in her stomach, she'd kiss back a drunk girl. It was so wrong.

_I would have pulled away eventually.. I would never take advantage of someone like that...  
_

But really, what was so wrong about it? There was no blood crossed, Vanille was not _really_ her sister. And.. It felt nice. Her lips were so soft...

_Her breath, the taste of her lips. It was just the rum, Fang._

Fang laid back in the bed, frowning up at the ceiling.

"It was just the rum." She agreed with herself quietly.

Silently, she hoped Serah wasn't one to back down from challenges.

* * *

Lightning was slowly backing up against the bar. Her mouth was gaping as she watched Vanille approach her slowly, her breasts bouncing slightly with every step. The blush on Vanile's face was well pronounced, but her eyes were smoldering as they bore into Lightning's.

"Va.. nille.." Lighting's voice was higher than normal and it actually broke.

"Do you like it?" Vanille asked in a small voice as she came to a stop a foot in front of Lightning. She pulled at the ends of her shear mesh top making her breasts stand out as she looked down at herself.

Lightning couldn't take her eyes off of Vanille's body. She simply nodded her response. Vanille chuckled lightly watching Lightning's reaction.

"All this is yours, you know.." the girl whispered, running her hands across her own breasts, watching Lightning's eyes grow.

"Wow.." Lightning whispered. She couldn't understand why, but right now her muscles were fighting against her. She felt as though she couldn't move.

Vanille grinned, "What's wrong with you? Don't tell me _you're_ intimidated." Vanille slid her arms around Lightning's neck, landing a kiss on her jaw.

"I.. maybe." Lightning sighed. As Vanille's body made contact with hers, the mesh sent jolts of electricity through her body. When their lips came together, Lightning picked up Vanille in one swift movement. Vanille's legs came around her body immediately. She arched her back into Lightning, and as the mesh ran across her nipples it made her moan into Lightning's mouth. In response, Lightning spun Vanille around immediately and set her down onto a bar stool.

This put them at about eye level now. Lightning's hands were fondling Vanille's soft warm breasts through the thin fabric as she feasted on the girls neck. Vanille struggled for control, unhooking Lightning's bra and freeing her wife's breasts before she pushed hard against the Lightning's stomach, standing on her own two feet again she pushed the woman back towards the bed.

Lightning admired the girls insistence. Deciding to play fair, Lightning let Vanille move her. Vanille's hands tugged Lightning's panties down as they went, eventually the soldier tripped on them falling and onto the bed.

Vanille grinned at Lightning before crawling on top of her slowly. Lightning's eyes ran over her wife's body as she moved.

"You are so... sexy." Lightning whispered before groaning at the contact of Vanille's body mounting her. Vanille hands wound their way into Lightning's pink hair, gripping tightly before pulling her head backwards roughly. She ran her tongue up the length of the front of the girls throat before releasing her head to lick her lips. Lightning gasped at how roughly she was being handled tonight, it excited her.

Vanille sat up now, biting her bottom lip. She had been planning this moment for the last week at least. She sat up on Lightning's lap, sliding the tie completely out of the belt loops that closed the mesh top. Her breasts now completely exposed to Lightning, Vanille casually balled the long sash in her hand, hiding it completely, her eyes never leaving Lightning's. She grinned wickedly as she fell onto her elbows, dangling her breasts in front of Lightning's face.

Immediately she felt one of her nipples surrender to the sucking warmth of Lightning's mouth, the other was being fondled. It felt amazing, and it would distract her from her plan, she had to concentrate. She slid one end of the mesh sash through the headboard, looping it around the other side, she tied a tight double knot. Lightning bit down on her nipple gently before moving her face to the other side to give Vanille's other breast the same treatment. Vanille shuddered and moaned softly at the stimulation, she felt her hot core begin to overflow in anticipation.

Vanille hands went in search of Lightning's hands, gripping them by the wrist she pulled them above Lightning's head. Being so distracted, Lightning wasn't resisting. It made things so much easier. Taking a deep breath, Vanille's hands worked furiously, in one swift quick motion she wove the remainder of the sash between Lightning's wrists, tying knots wherever she could. By the time Lightning realized something was up, Vanille was done. Vanille sat up, her mouth agape.

Lightning went to pull her arms down only to find they could not move. She looked up at the headboard and then to Vanille, they both looked just as shocked as the other.

"I can't believe that worked.." Vanille choked, breathing deeply. They stared at each other.

"Vanille.. what are you doing..?" Lightning's eyes were wide.

A mischievous look came across Vanille's face. "You're at _my_ mercy tonight, for once.."

Lightning smirked, "Oh really?" The soldier had been trained to get out of much tougher situations than this, she looked up towards the knot that bound her. "You know that fabric's probably thin enough for me to just break it."

Vanille bit her lip, sitting up on Lightning's stomach, she slid her thumbs into the ends of her own lacy thong, sliding it down to her ankles. Lightning's lips parted as she watched the girl.

"Do you wanna test that theory?" Vanille leaned over Lightning again, stopping when her breasts were just out of Lightning's proximity.

Vanille flashed her canines, "Touch me, Claire."

The soldier's arms flexed against her binds, she let out a low whimper in frustration feeling weaker than she normally would.

Vanille stared at her for a long moment, her smile was luminous. "I'm glad we've got that settled then." She leaned down and kissed Lightning on the cheek quickly. "You're mine." Vanille's hands were running along Lightning's biceps.

"And what are you going to do with me..?" Lightning surrendered, closing her eyes at Vanille's touch.

"Whatever I want.." Vanille smiled once more at her wife before she started kissing around the woman's collar bone. She was over the moon, finally. _Finally_. She could properly worship Lightning's body without interruption, at her own pace..

* * *

Sitting on Lightning's desk, Fang's eyes were frozen at a particular spot of the lake where the water ran across the low tide and a few rocks stood out. In the reflection of the moon, the ripples of the water were perfectly even as they abandoned the disturbance. It felt like she'd been staring at this one point for hours. Her mind was blank, but she would not be permitted to sleep tonight.

Fang didn't know what was wrong with her. The night's events continued playing back in her head. She combed through the last few months looking for any sign, any clue that Serah had some hidden fascination with her. The girl always seemed shy around her but it was something Fang was used to, she had an overwhelming personality. Fang sighed, running a hand through her disheveled hair. What if she made a complete mess of everything tonight? She was haunted by the way Serah's expression fell._ Had she caused that?_ Fang's fist came down hard against the desk, frustration ebbed through her. When that heartbreaking expression was on Serah's face, everything was wrong with the world. She had to apologize, or do something. Her hand came to rest on the doorknob when she stopped herself.

It'd only been a few hours, three at best, since they said their awkward goodnight to each other. Serah would be asleep by now. Fang grimaced, this would have to wait til morning. As her own punishment, she would sit up until then. She sighed, leaning her head against the door frame. The more she thought about Serah, the more she ached for her. It felt so wrong but she couldn't fight it. She might as well just go offer her neck to Lightning on a platter. She didn't think the soldier would make it painful, after all, Fang hadn't really done anything yet. A dark scowl came across Fang's lips as she wondered if it would hurt.

Fang was pulled from her daydream when she heard Serah's door open across the hall. Her eyes sprung open as she listened intently to the silence. The light footfalls were headed down the hall in her direction, she panicked, as she looked down she could see the doorknob begin to turn slowly in front of her. Silently, she stepped behind the door as it swung open. Before the girl's image emerged, Fang heard the low whimper.

_"No.."_

Serah slowly made her away across the length of the bedroom to the bed, her hands falling upon the blue piece of fabric that lay sprawled across it. The cloth that adorned Fang's upper torso. Serah's hand came to rest against her forehead._ I scared her off_..

It was the first time Serah acted without thinking, the alcohol pushed her to do something that she wanted to spend a lot more time garnering courage for. To think, she might have blown her chance in one moment of.. what was it? An impulse? Even in the lack of color splayed by the moonlight Fang's eyes burned so fiercely green against the monochrome, drunk or not, she couldn't help but surrender. Serah's body slouched against the bed, not only had she ruined things with Fang, she was alone now. She hated being alone.

Fang's eyes were wide as she watched Serah, she looked so.. devastated. Fang's instincts took over, she was crossing the room now quietly. Standing directly behind Serah she paused, she didn't know how to initiate the contact with the girl, finally, her hand landed on Serah's lower back. Serah straightened up immediately with a loud scream, she turned quickly and her fist connected with Fang's bare mid drift.

Fang grunted from the blow, though her body did not waver. They stared into each others eyes for a moment both looking shocked.

"Oh! I.. I'm so sorry.. I didn't know.. I.. I heard something and.. " Serah was turning bright red, stumbling over her words. Her hands made to comfort the wound she'd inflicted on Fang's stomach, but after a while she realized there was no fabric there separating her fingertips from Fang's bare flesh. Her eyes widened at how tight Fang's abs were. She immediately withdrew her hands and hid them behind her back. "I.. I thought you left..." Serah burned redder in the darkness, realization crossing her. "..How.. long have you been here?"

"Sorry, I shoulda told you I was here.." Fang's voice was low. She stared fixated at Serah. Fang had perfected the art of reading people, and right now she drew a blank on Serah's expression. It certainly didn't help that the girl wouldn't meet Fang's eyes.

"I just wanted to apologize.." Serah began, her words running together. "You were right I was, way drunk.."

Fang winced, she was afraid of that. Serah didn't see the pained expression. "No.. It's fine. It's the drink, does it to everyone." Fang muttered walking to the window. She couldn't look at Serah any longer, she wouldn't be able to hide her deepest disappointment.

"I'm.. sorry it didn't work with Lebreau, Fang." Serah hummed.

Fang narrowed her eyes at the water. _The girl's pitying me now_. The moon shifted outside and it no longer illuminated the calm even ripples in the water. The peaceful regularity of the running water was now missing. She could think of a hundred different things to spit angrily at the girl but it would only make her feel worse. Fang hated herself for even _thinking_ of talking to Serah like that. She said nothing.

Serah hesitated before taking a few steps closer to Fang, stopping a good distance away. "What do you want? What are you looking for..?"

_You._

Fang ran a hand through her hair before she turned around to look at Serah. "I don't know." she said simply, biting her tongue over the real answer. Serah's eyes drilled into her own. The pink haired girl took a few more steps towards her, not breaking eye contact.

"I don't know either... what I want I mean." Serah's head shook softly as she corrected her statement. She was only a few steps away from Fang now. They gaze they held was impossible to look away from. "You know if I was sober earlier.." Serah came to a stop standing right in front of Fang.

_Nothing would have happened._ Fang amended in her mind. Her mouth fell slightly open, with the girl so close to her now she wondered how she could have never realized how breathtakingly gorgeous Serah was before now.

Serah broke the gaze, gasping her own hand nervously she stared down at them. "I think it would have gone like this.." she finished slowly.

Fang cocked her head slightly at the girl. "What?"

Seeming to count to three in her head Serah dropped her hands to her side, her eyes everywhere but on Fang's as she lifted her head back up. She took the step that closed the distance before one of her hands came up to cradle the back of Fang's neck.

"Serah-" Fang whispered as her head was pulled downward, the girl was staring up at her now. Their eyes closed slowly as their lips met.

* * *

Vanille's cheeks were pink.

As she made her way down her lover's stomach she could feel her center growing even wetter just from touching the woman. Lightning's body was so incredible, it felt so good underneath Vanille's tongue. She flicked her wife's navel ring playfully, her eyes met Lightning's. Lightning was clenching her teeth. Her heavy lidded eyes sent a chill through Vanille's lower body, it was the way Lightning looked when she was so desperate for release. The soldier looked as though she'd just undergone several hours of serious interrogation as a prisoner of war. A thin sheen of sweat lined her body, and it began dissolving the makeup that covered her face. The shadow of her bruised eye was now visible again.

Vanille had caressed every inch of her body so far and it seemed like she was finally heading toward her final destination.

"I'm.. gonna make you scream for this. Mmmm.." Lightning's head rolled backwards, Vanille's lips had just connected with her inner thigh.

"I hope.. you do.." Vanille moaned back softly. Her senses were being attacked by Lightning's overwhelming sweet scent, she pushed her wife's legs apart before she gasped. Lightning was absolutely drenched, Vanille was delighted. Her eyes were on Lightning's face as she stuck her tongue out, just barely grazing the entire length of Lightning's hot slit.

"Yes.." Lightning whispered slowly, her mouth falling open from the contact. There was shocks of pleasure coursing through her body from the slightest touch. Vanille was concerned with how close her soldier was. She wanted this to drag on forever.

She let her tongue fall between Lightning's velvet folds and the soldier arched her back. Her wife's warm juices were coating her tongue, she had to swallow but she wanted to savor ever drop. It was ecstasy in liquid form. _Her own personal drug_, every time Vanille came back to it she found she was more addicted. As Vanille looked up at Lightning, she could see the soldiers arms flexed completely against the sash that bound her, her muscles were standing out pronounced against the candle light. The sweat reflected the fire off of her wife's body. It was an incredible sight. Withdrawing her tongue from Lightning's center, Vanille sat up on her elbows between the woman's legs.

"Mm.. no. Vanille.. don't stop.." Lightning whimpered. Vanille met her demands with two fingers. Slowly she slid them inside of her wife, watching her digits disappear, they slipped in easily. Lightning bit her lip. Caressing her soul mate from the inside, Vanille searched for Lightning's G-spot, her eyes never leaving Lightning's face. She felt so warm and _so_ tight. Lightning's hips were fighting to make them go deeper. Vanille withdrew her fingers slowly, feeling Lightning's muscles clench onto them, milking them for all they were worth before she slammed them back inside. Lightning's accompanied moan was the loudest yet. Vanille smiled. _If she wanted it rough, she'd get it rough_. She began thrusting her fingers in deeper, menacingly fast. Lightning's voice was chorusing throughout the room.

Satisfied with her reaction Vanille let her face fall back down to Lightning's slit, her tongue landing softly against the woman's pulsing clit, flicking it gently. She was a little sad that it would be coming to an end soon. Lightning had been a good sport about this though, Vanille worked her tongue harder against the nerves. She wanted to see her wife explode.

"Oh.. _Fuck_! Vanille!.. Oh.. I'm-I'm.. I'm gonna.. uhnnn.." Lightning's body played to a crescendo. The throbbing of her center spread throughout her entire body in many waves. Her body rolled with the pleasure as it crashed into her. Her wrists from be bruised tomorrow from the way she was thrashing against her bonds. As her body finally came down, she felt Vanille still between her legs, cleaning up she presumed. Lightning's heavy breathing was calmed slightly after she cleared her throat to look down at the girl. Vanille was wiping a heavy coat of dampness off of her face as she smiled up happily at her.

She crawled up her wife's body slowly, "There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" She planted a soft kiss on Lightning's lips.

Lightning smirked against it. "When are you going to let me loose?"

Vanille bit her lip, "Aw. I kind of don't want to." she giggled softly.

Lightning grinned, "Fine. Less work for me."

"Hmph." Vanille narrowed her eyes at the girl before leaning over her wife to untie the bonds. Lightning's mouth immediately caught Vanille's breast again.

"Mm.. You're going to be gentle right..?" Vanille asked as Lightning's hands came free. She squealed as she was immediately thrown onto her back.

"Not a chance." Lightning growled, pulling the covers over them both. The sun was already raising outside.

* * *

As the sunlight crashed against them, they lay in each others arms. Staring into each others eyes. The green eyes met the blue ones, her hands were in the wavy pink hair teasing it. Even fully clothed, this had to be better than sex.

It was the most intimate night Fang had ever spent with a woman. They had spent the entire night talking. Serah's eyes hung nearly shut, looking extremely tired, but she willed them to stay open. She couldn't take them off of the mysterious green gaze that captured her.

"We should keep this from Li-.. Claire.. for a while. Don't you think..?" Fang murmured softly.

Serah nodded at her lazily. "We're gonna have to be extremely gentle about how we.. lay the news on her.." She was interrupted by a soft yawn.

Fang's smile was soft. "Get some rest, sweetheart." She planted one last sweet kiss against Serah's cheek before the smaller girl's eyes fell shut.

As she watched the pink haired girl slept, she felt like she was a new person. These.. tender moments had never been her forte. She smirked to herself.

_Only took me five hundred and twenty one years for me to soften up._

On the other side of the town, Lightning lay in much the same position. Her arms were around Vanille. Her eyes rested on the sleeping figure with wonder playing at her eyes. _So beautiful._

And she got this every single day. For the rest of her life, this is how she'd wake up. It almost didn't seem fair, but she would take it. She wondered what it would be like to grow old with Vanille.

Then it was guilt that crashed over Lightning. _What a terrible time to leave Serah alone_. She wondered idly if the girl had cried herself to sleep last night. She will have to call her today. Desperately, she wanted Serah to be able to feel the same bliss that she, herself, felt now..

_No, she would. Definitely. Someday.._

* * *

**Wow Longing comes to a close :P So happy I did this it was so much fun. Really want to thank everyone that helped me out with this, mostly people I just met through reviews. Will there be a sequel? Yes it's likely. Will it be as long as _Long_ing? Hell no. Longing was intended to be a fun little maybe 6 chapter long first experience and it grew into a monster that I couldn't even contain :P A bit ambitious for a first time writer no? Reading the first chapters back I see so many things that have changed in my writing just from one story. I hope I did the story some justice. Thanks for reading it, look for my new story within the next week or so. Review :)**


End file.
